Invisibility Has Its Perks
by KillehKiwi
Summary: Anne Belhumeur was a girl who never believed she should be in Gryffindor; she never had any courage. This is her life's story, of her trials and tribulations, and her quiet contribution to the lives of many. Eventual OC/? and Lily/James ON HIATUS
1. Parchment Airplanes

'_The greatest personal limitation is to be found not in the things you want to do and can't, but in the things you've never considered doing.' –Richard Bandler_

…

Anne Belhumeur was quietly scribbling notes in her History of Magic class, in fact; she was probably the only person in the class, (besides her good friend Lily Evans, of course) that was actually awake. History or Magic is known to be one of the most droning, boring classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Now you would think that at a school of _magic_, the classes would be all exciting and magical. That notion is indeed, false.

Professor Binns, the ghost who taught the class, was continuing on about the goblin wars, and Anne was determined to get every tidbit of information down.

Anne glanced over at some of the other Gryffindor students, all of their heads were down, and she thought she heard a faint snort come from James Potter, a fellow fourth year Gryffindor.

In that millisecond, she realized that she had missed a few important years for her notes, since she had allowed her mind to wander. She tentatively raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Belhumeur. Do you have a question?" Professor Binns asked her, his voice still droning like it did during lessons.

"Um," Anne started, her voice soft, "Could you, uh, repeat those dates of the first rebellions, please?"

"June 23, 1674, and August 3, 1674." The ghostly professor repeated, and Anne quickly copied them onto her parchment.

"Thank you." She said quietly, but Professor Binns had already resumed his lecture. Anne glanced around, and was relieved to find that none of the students had stirred.

She resumed her frantic note taking, before an enchanted parchment airplane landed on her desk. She glanced up nervously, but Binns now had his back turned to the class.

Anne opened the letter, wondering who in the world it could be from.

It read;

_hey can I borrow a quill? –Sirius_

Anne stared at the name, Sirius. Sirius _Black_? She was terrified to glance up at to clarify that it was him, so she quickly reached into her bag, removed an extra quill of hers, and glanced out of the corner of her eye at Sirius.

He was staring at her expectantly, and she reddened under his gaze, which was on her for the first time in her entire life at Hogwarts. There were two problems with this situation; one, Sirius Black was _awake_. In _class._ Unheard of. And two, he wanted to take notes. _In class_.

Anne mustered enough of her courage, to peek fully over at him. He grinned lopsidedly, holding up a broken quill that he had scrawled the note with.

Anne, still extremely confused, glanced over at the professor. His back was still turned to the class. Anne silently pulled out her 10 inch, redwood, unicorn hair wand, and levitated the quill over to _Sirius Black's_ desk.

Anne was shaking, as this was the first time she had ever done anything remotely _bad_ in her life. The fear of being caught was overwhelming.

"Ms. Belhumeur." Professor Binns suddenly said, and Anne nearly fell out of her chair in fright. She had been caught. The first time that she had ever been acting out, even in the slightest way, and she had been caught. She aimed her eyes down at her shoes, unable to look at the professor, she was so shamed.

"Y-yes?" she whispered, tears welling up in her blue eyes. This was it, her first detention. What would she tell her parents? They would be so disappointed.

"Can you tell me the name of the goblin that started the goblin rebellions, leading to the goblin wars?" he asked her, as if nothing was the matter.

That was it. He just wanted Anne to answer a question. Anne nearly cried in relief, she wasn't in trouble! She was still shaking as she gave the answer, and Binns nodded in affirmation, and continued his lecture.

Anne blinked away the tears that had welled up in her eyes, and allowed her long auburn hair to create a curtain shielding her, in her shame, from the gaze of Sirius Black. She knew for certain that he had seen her childish reaction, and he was probably laughing at her with James Potter at this very moment. She glanced up at Lily, who was glaring in the direction of Sirius and James. Anne cringed at the intensity of the glare, though she knew it wasn't directed at her.

She sunk down lower in her chair, and ducked her head further as she continued to write the notes frantically, leaving space to fill in the notes she missed when the whole quill fiasco was going on. She was sure Lily could provide the missing notes for her after class.

Professor Binns assigned an essay on the goblin that had started the goblin rebellions, much to the displeasure of the class, and then the still-sleepy students were dismissed for their next class.

Anne walked out of the classroom by herself, her book-filled bag slung over her shoulder. Lily caught up with her.

"I can't believe you let them bully you so much." Lily seethed as they walked down the crowded hallways. "You should report them."

Anne ducked her head, and looked away. "It is James Potter and Sirius Black, Lily." She reminded her good friend quietly. "What good will it do? They relish getting in trouble."

Lily pursed her lips. "You should have known they were trying to get you in trouble."

Anne bit her lip slightly. "I try to see the good in people…." She started, but Lily cut her off.

"But it's _Sirius Black._" She reminded her. "Why would Sirius Black want to take notes in class? In History of Magic class, at that!"

"I thought of that… But he seemed genuinely in a pinch for a quill at the time…" Anne whispered.

Lily smiled at Anne, seeing how she was becoming upset. "It's alright Anne; don't beat yourself up about it." She comforted her friend, nudging her shoulder.

"Besides, who am I to deny Sirius Black a chance to get more than a T in any of his classes?" Anne joked quietly, and Lily giggled.

"I don't think that's possible unless you started doing his homework." She chuckled. "You are the best in our year, after all. I wouldn't be surprised if you were Head Girl in three years."

Anne's whole face turned bright red at Lily's praise, and she smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I highly doubt that…." She said softly, and stopped as they came to Lily's Potions classroom.

"Lily Evans!" Anne heard Professor Slughorn exclaim in pride as he spotted Lily outside his classroom. Lily waved to Anne, rolling her eyes slightly as she disappeared into the rapidly-filling classroom.

Anne half-smiled after Lily's form, and quickened her pace as she headed off to her Arithmancy class.

….

So. New HP story, inspired by my love for the second part of the second film, which I saw at the 3am premiere on Friday. I anticipate a lot of chapters; I'll be challenging myself by updating EVERY DAY. Each chapter will have a limit of 1000-1500 words, so I don't overwork myself. Let me know what you think, and I'll be starting my challenge by updating tomorrow!

-Jess


	2. Severus Snape

'_An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.'_ _–Gandhi _

A lesson to be learned today;

Never do your homework in the Gryffindor common room.

Anne was sitting quietly, curled up under a blanket on a scarlet couch, her books piled on the coffee table in front of her, and her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on her lap.

Her eyes were flying around her parchment, and it was rapidly filling with well-chosen words. The essay wasn't due for several days, but that never bothered Anne.

She cringed as the once-quiet common room was filled with laughter that almost made Anne spill her ink. She peeked up over her textbook tentatively to see who it was making the racket.

It was James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, better known as the Marauders.

"Did you see the look on her face on Monday? You'd have thought that Binns was about to tell her that her family had been killed!" Sirius roared, grinning madly. It didn't take Anne long to figure out that they were speaking about her. She sunk lower in the fluffy chair, hoping that she wouldn't be noticed.

"Yes, Sirius, you've told us about four times now." Remus Lupin said good-naturedly, but his voice betrayed slight annoyance to Anne.

It was James who spoke next, "But if you had seen her face, Remus! Priceless." He laughed.

"I'd watch myself if I were you, James." Remus said, and the four moved closer to where Anne was trying to will herself invisible on the couch. Her wand was lying on the edge of the table, if she tried to reach for it, she'd be spotted. "Anne's good friends with Lily Evans. Wouldn't want to ruin your already dismal chances with her, hm?"

James scoffed at that, but said nothing else. Sirius was now sitting on top of the back of the couch. His back was to her, but the other three were facing her direction. Anne didn't want to be accused of eavesdropping, but there was no where for her to run.

Anne lost track of the conversation for a moment, before she looked up and saw the boys heading for the portrait hole. She ducked her head even further, hoping that her hair wasn't visible.

To her great relief, they left without noticing her. She allowed herself to breath once more, before she heard he portrait creak once more, signaling somebody's return.

Her breath caught once more, this time she'd definitely be caught. What if it was Sirius and James? They'd never let her live it down, she'd be the eavesdropping girl for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. She felt tears spring in her eyes as she thought of that existence, forever mocked for a misunderstanding.

She flinched as the person stepped into the room. She had no courage to peek, to see which of the four boys it would be to blow her cover.

Anne was quite surprised when it was a female voice that said her name.

"Anne?" it was Lily. Anne sighed in her great relief. She had worried for absolutely nothing, as usual. "C'mon, Anne. It's time for dinner. Sev's waiting to walk with us."

'Sev' was Lily and Anne's nickname for Severus Snape, their good friend since first year. He was a Slytherin, usually the sworn enemies of Gryffindor students, but this was one of the only exceptions. Even Anne's younger sister, Odette (who was a first year Slytherin), wasn't an exception to that rule.

Anne's smile was shaky as she got up from the couch, rolled up her almost-finished essay, and put all of her books into her bag. She ran it up to her room, and then headed out for dinner with Lily.

"Hey, Anne." Severus said as they exited the portrait hole. She smiled her usual soft smile at him, and the three headed down the hallways to the Great Hall.

"I heard you got into some trouble with those Marauders, hm?" Severus started, his voice was tart and full of contempt for those four.

Anne shrugged, and looked away. "I would not say that…." She started, but Severus cut her off.

"I don't understand how you let them push you around." He snapped, an irritated look covered his face. "Push back once in a while!"

Anne looked down at her shoes as Lily put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "C'mon, Sev. You're upsetting her." She chastised.

"I do not like using magic for violence…" Anne said softly. "That is the Death Eaters' jobs, is it not?" Her French accent was thickening with her emotion.

Severus looked uncomfortable, and Lily gave him a suspicious look. They entered the loud Great Hall in silence. Anne and Lily waved to Severus as they separated for their respective tables.

Mary MacDonald waved to the two as they approached the table. Anne sat next to Lily and Persephone Grand, a Gryffindor fifth year that Lily was friends with and Anne was acquainted to.

Anne looked around; Dorcas Meadowes sat next to Lily on her other side, Marlene McKinnon next to her, Selena Wood was next to Mary across the table, Missy Kent directly across from Anne, and Erin O'Brian diagonal.

"Why do you associate with that Snape boy, Lily?" Marlene asked pointedly, her voice holding contempt. "He's so… so… _gross_."

Lily shot Marlene an irritated look. "He's the one who told me I was a witch, he was my friend when my sister walked out on me for being a 'freak'." She snapped, not wanting to get into this conversation again.

Marlene turned her sharp gaze on Anne. "How about you, Anne? Why do you hang out with that boy?" she asked.

Anne looked up at Marlene's judgmental eyes, and quickly looked back down. "Uh, well, he's really nice when you get to know him…" she left off, also not wanting to get interrogated on her friendship with Severus. It happened much too often anymore.

Marlene's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really. Is that all?" she said, a mischievous glint shown in her icy blue eyes. "Or do you have a _crush_ on that greasy-haired Slytherin?"

Anne flinched at the sharp tone of Marlene's voice. "No." she said simply, peering down into her pumpkin juice.

"You do! You do have a crush on him!" she said triumphantly, laughing at Anne's expense. "That's disgusting!"

At this point, Persephone, who could not tolerate Marlene's spiteful chatter for very long, spoke up.

"You know what, Marlene? Just shut your face." She spat, glaring at the blonde heatedly. "If Anne says she doesn't have a crush on him, then I, for one, believe her. She's not one to lie."

Marlene snorted in a most un-ladylike fashion, but said nothing.

Persephone, who had a very short temper and a big mouth, glared even more fiercely at Marlene.

"And you know what's more disgusting?" she whispered across the table. "Marlene's insane obsession with none other than Sirius Black!" At this point, she was shouting for the whole Hall to hear.

Some of the Gryffindor table stopped to stare. Sirius was staring down the table to where Marlene was seething. She gritted her teeth, and stood up. She left the hall in a huff, taking Erin O'Brian with her, probably so she can talk about Persephone with the one person who loved to gossip more than she.

Anne looked down into her food, very uncomfortable. Persephone, who was almost standing up at this point, slumped back down in her seat, rather satisfied.

"Don't worry, Anne, I got your back." She said cheerfully, continuing to eat. Anne nodded, and half smiled. She wasn't sure if that was such a good thing.

…

As you can see, Anne is rather…. Fragile. She isn't much for confrontation, and a lot of people step on her because she's quiet and shy. She has one more sibling, who will be introduced soon. Odette will also make an appearance.

You'll also see how Anne's generous nature will start getting her in trouble. No more on that til later!:)

Let me know what you think via review! I do care what ya'll think, though I am more or less writing this for myself.

Good day!

Jess


	3. Do You Mind?

'_A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool.' –William Shakespeare_

…..

One of Anne's favorite spots in Hogwarts was her special corner in the library. It was all the way in the back, next to the History Section, and behind the Dragon Section. The only students that really went back there, besides Anne, were couples wanting to find a quiet place to snog.

Due to this, Madam Pince kept a close watch on who went back there. She basically kept it completely secluded, except for Anne. Anne always went back there alone, arms full of textbooks and pleasure reading books alike, and came back the same way.

Today, the librarian must not have been paying attention. Anne was alerted at once by the quiet giggling as a couple approached. She curled up in her fluffy armchair, and buried her nose in the book, blushing. Whenever this happened, which was not often, the couple simply turned around, and went in search for an empty corner.

But not today.

The couple finally came into view, and Anne recognized the shaggy black hair at once. Her eyes widened as Sirius Black led the girl (whose name was Kendra Vice, a Ravenclaw fifth year) further into her corner.

Anne felt strangely violated. This was usually just her space, and they were defiling it. She curled further in her chair, and held her book up higher. She hoped that they would soon notice her, and move on.

"Hey," Sirius' voice suddenly said. Anne peeked up over her book, and saw his grey eyes staring at her from where he had Kendra backed against the wall. "Do you mind?"

Anne was briefly shell shocked. _What_?

For a second, she thought of retorting the fact that she was there first. But instead, she gathered her books rather clumsily, and walked out of that corner as fast as she could.

Madam Pince watched Anne over her glasses as she approached her desk. "Yes?" she asked as Anne set the rather large pile of books on her desk. "I'm sorry, Ms. Belhumeur, but I cannot allow you to check out all of these books at once. I realize that you are an avid reader, but other students may have need of these books."

Anne was one of the only students who Madam Pince knew by name and liked. Anne was always quiet and courteous; the librarian had not scolded her once since Anne had started at Hogwarts.

"Oh, that is fine, Madam Pince. Just… these three, _s'il vous plait._" Anne slipped into her first language, French, momentarily, as she did when she was very upset or unusually nervous.

It usually took Lily hours to calm Anne down enough when she reached the point where she was only able to speak rapid French.

Madam Pince gave her a strange look, and checked out the books for Anne. Anne moved to take the large pile, to put away the books that she was not taking, but Madam Pince stopped her.

"Leave them. I'll have them put away later." She said shortly, and handed Anne the books. Anne smiled slightly, and fast-walked out of the library.

In her hurry to escape, she knocked into somebody.

"Oi! Oh, Anne. _Salut, petite soeur."_ Anne immediately recognized the voice, and the nickname that he so maddeningly used.

"_Bonjour, _Alphonse." Anne said, and couldn't help but grin up at her younger brother. He loved to call her his 'little' sister, not because she was younger, but because she was so much shorter than her six foot four, thirteen year old brother.

"Why in such a hurry?" he asked, grinning back down at Anne.

Anne looked away; she had momentarily forgotten the confrontation with Sirius and his girlfriend. She decided not to tell Alphonse. He didn't like Sirius Black to begin with. "No reason, I just have a lot of homework to finish up…" she lied, and Alphonse caught the lie.

"_C'est samedi._" Alphonse teased. "Must you do homework on a Saturday? Spend time with friends, relax. Get a boyfriend."

Anne almost choked on air as her brother said 'get a boyfriend'. "Alphonse!" she exclaimed quietly, moving around him, blushing madly and hoping nobody heard that. She headed towards her common room.

"What? I just want my sister to be happy!" he defended himself as he followed her, still grinning.

Anne smiled. "Worry about Odette, then."

Alphonse pulled a face, and Anne chuckled softly.

"Odette is such a brat anymore." Alphonse mumbled, waving at a few fellow Hufflepuffs as they walked down the hallways. "Slytherin has changed her. And not for the better."

Anne bit her lip. She had noticed. At this year's Christmas holidays, Odette was rather rude to the whole family.

"I am sure she will be the same sister in time." She said quietly, nearing her common room.

"It is Slytherin. There is just something not right with those kids." Alphonse insisted. Anne was uncomfortable. One of her best friends was a Slytherin; she did not want to speak against his house.

Anne stopped in front of the portrait that led to the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Well, I will see you later, Alphonse." She said, smiling softly at her brother.

"Later." He said, waving and walking away to join some of his Quidditch friends who were heading down to the Great Hall for lunch. Alphonse was a Hufflepuff Chaser.

Anne entered the common room to find Mary, Dorcas, and Persephone sitting with the remaining three Marauders that were not snogging girls in Anne's favorite spot in the library.

Anne tried to slip past the girls unnoticed, as usual. She wasn't good friends with these girls, just casual friends, mostly due to the fact that she was best friends with Lily, and Lily was good friends with these girls.

"Hey, Anne!" Persephone called as Anne was about to climb the stairs towards her room. "Come sit with us."

Anne turned and smiled slightly. "But, uh, I have a lot of homework to get done…" she used same lie she had used with Alphonse. In reality, all of the homework due until Tuesday was done. She had no more to do.

Persephone waved her hand. "That's what Sundays are for. Come on!" she encouraged, and Anne felt obligated. She bit her lip, almost agreeing, but then she glanced at James Potter's smirking face, and shook her head.

"Uh, no thanks." She said quietly, and headed up to her room.

…..

Oh, poor Anne. Getting kicked out of her library spot. What the hell, Sirius. Go get a room.

Anne is truly terrified of Sirius and James. She doesn't like confrontation. And they confront her. Bad.

Okay, so you guys got introduced to Alphonse. I love him. He's such a chill bro. And Odette will probably make an appearance soon. But I warn you, she's a bitchy little eleven year old.

Next chapter, Sirius comes more into the picture. And there's more Lily/Severus/Anne action.

It's around March/April right now in Anne's world. Just letting you know.

Drop me a review! I wanna know what you think! 

Jess


	4. Cheater Cheater

'_Get your facts first, then you can distort them as you please.' –Mark Twain_

...

Anne was sitting with Severus and Lily out on Hogwarts grounds, under a few apple trees that had been planted by the lake.

Severus and Lily were talking seriously about Lily's sister Petunia, and Anne was staring out onto the dark lake, looking for signs of merpeople or the giant squid that lived in the depths.

"What do you think, Anne? You have two siblings." Lily suddenly asked. Anne started as she was awakened from her small trance. She turned to her friends and gave them a questioning look.

"About Petunia, do you think that she's jealous of me, the fact that I'm a witch and she's not, or does she really think I'm just a-a freak?" Lily asked, her voice cracked in sadness at the word 'freak'.

Anne thought for a moment. "I honestly believe that Petunia is threatened by the fact that you are different from her." She reasoned quietly. "You were once very close with your sister, yes?"

Lily nodded to confirm.

"This may be the first large circumstance that defines you and your sister apart, the fact that she is non-Magical and you are." Anne pointed out kindly. "I do not believe that she is jealous, and she certainly does not think you are a freak. I believe she is frightened by the fact that she may lose you to this completely different, new world that is ours."

Lily smiled at Anne's diagnosis, but Severus snorted.

"Do you really think that's what her sister's thinking?" he demanded harshly. "She is obviously completely jealous. But who cares? She's just a Muggle."

Lily's jaw set when Severus spoke against her sister, and he caught his mistake at once.

"A _Muggle_ that happens to be my sister!" Lily seethed, crossing her arms. "C'mon, Anne. Let's go find Mary and Dorcas."

Anne obediently followed along behind Lily as she stomped away from Severus. Anne glanced back, to see Severus' eyes filled with longing.

But longing for _what_, exactly?

Lily ranted about Severus the whole way back to the dorms. About how he'd changed since he started hanging around with Avery and Mulciber, and how Lily suspected Severus' dabbling in the Dark Arts.

Anne simply nodded and listened to Lily, letting her released all of her pent-up frustration on the Severus matter. She was surprised when James Potter came into the rant.

"And that _James Potter._" Lily said with disgust. "All he does is follow me around and ask me out unceasingly as his little 'Marauder' mates follow behind him, laughing at us and cracking stupid jokes. It makes me sick. _Piglet Wiggle!_" Anne started at the strange outburst, and then realized that it was the password for the Gryffindor common rooms. The portrait swung in, and the two girls stepped inside.

"I'm gonna go get Mary and Dorcas. They said they'd be in our room for a while. Be right back." Lily bounded up the girls' dorm stairs, and Anne settled herself on a couch.

As if on cue, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black entered from the boys' dorm stairs. Anne heard their pounding as they raced down the stairs before they were even in the common room.

"Where's Potter?" Sirius asked Remus as they entered the common room and looked around. "He said he'd wait for us!"

"No, I believe what he said was 'I'll sit in the common room for ten minutes, and if you bloody gits aren't there in that ten minutes, I'm going to go find Sirius' girlfriend and tell her that he only has one nut.'" Remus quoted, laughing. "Looks like you'd better go catch him before he finds Kendra."

"Kendra? Nah, I broke up with her yesterday. It's Lydia Nordolf, now." Sirius said proudly.

Anne was partially disgusted. Yesterday he was snogging the lips off of Kendra, and he already has a new girlfriend today?

Remus scoffed. "Well James doesn't know that. And if I were you, I'd find him. Fast. I doubt Kendra wouldn't enjoy spreading _that_ rumor around." He said, his voice was full of distaste.

Sirius laughed easily. "So?" he asked, his voice betrayed no worry.

Remus shrugged. "It's your funeral. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go ask Professor McGonagall a question." He said, heading for the portrait hole.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus, and as he flopped on the couch opposite of Anne, he finally noticed her.

"Hey, when's that History of Magic essay thing due?" he asked her, and Anne knew her eyes were scared as she turned to look at him. He never spoke to her.

"Tomorrow." Anne whispered, trying not to meet his grey eyes.

"Really?" Sirius mused, reclining in the couch. "I haven't even started it yet…. Hey, you're smart, right?"

Anne almost snapped _'What kind of question is that?'_ at him, but restrained herself. She only blinked at him, giving neither discouragement nor affirmation.

"Could I borrow your essay?" he asked, seeming to have come to the conclusion that she indeed _was_. Anne reeled in her mind.

"What for?" she asked dumbly, not quite understanding what he meant, though she had an idea. She prayed that he did not ask her for that.

Sirius snickered. "Uh, to _copy_? Y'know, so I don't fail History of Magic?" he stated, his voice slightly mean. Anne flinched.

Anne was caught between her generous nature, always wanting to help others and her extreme fear of getting into trouble, a need to follow the rules.

Anne had no idea what to say. She knew that Lily would never approve. She stared at Sirius', admittedly, very handsome features.

"Y-Yes." She finally said, reaching into her bag. "B-But, I want it b-back tonight." She pulled out her essay, and held it out for him.

Sirius' eyes lit up when she agreed. "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. I'll have Remus bring it down here tonight, alright?" he snatched the essay from her hand, and bounded back up the stairs to his dorm room.

Anne sighed, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

…..

Fourth Chapter! Yay!

Here we see how Anne basically screwed herself. Once you agree to do somebody's homework, they never stop badgering you about it. Ever. As we see with Hermione Granger in twenty years.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. You see how there's tension with Severus and Lily already. It's only fourth year, and there's already talk of Avery and Mulciber and Dark Arts.

Silly Snape.

Okay, so drop me a review or a PM! I wanna know how I'm doing!

Jess


	5. It Continues

'_When one door of happiness closes, another opens; But often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened for us.' –Helen Keller_

….

Anne was slowly chewing on her breakfast, silent as usual. The girls around her were chatting about every topic under the sun.

Anne was just relieved that, though Sirius was a player and a bully, he was not one to go back on his word. She had received her essay from Remus that same night, albeit it was much later than Anne had anticipated.

The next day, Anne had been shaking so hard as she gave Professor Binns her report that he insisted that she went to Madam Pomfrey's for a calming tonic. Anne had to lie, and said her nerves were because of the stress of the end-of-the-year workload, which was not true in the least.

Anne still worried about Professor Binns figuring out that Sirius had copied her paper, though she imagined that Sirius had had enough sense to not copy it word for word, but to dumb it down and mix up the topics so that it seemed to be different.

She glanced down the Gryffindor table to where the Marauders were sitting. Sirius seemed to be telling a story, a rather hilarious one, at that.

Anne was not a morning person, though you couldn't really tell. She was simply quieter than usual and a tad less patient. But since her patience levels exceeded a normal human being by at least ten times, nobody could possibly notice.

Anne glanced up and smiled slightly when she saw Alphonse heading her way. He threw his arms around her neck from behind as he came up behind her.

"Good morning, _petite soeur_." He said cheerfully, kissing the top of his sister's head. Alphonse _was_ a morning person. He looked at Anne's friends. "And to her friends."

Anne's friends all smiled brilliantly at Alphonse. To tell the truth, Alphonse, with his chocolate brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and charming demeanor, he rivaled Sirius with his good looks. He was shaping up to be quite the handsome man, even though he was only thirteen.

Alphonse kissed the top of Anne's auburn head once more, and then walked away, back to his Hufflepuff friends.

Marlene looked after him, and glanced at Anne before she continued to eat.

"What does petite so-are mean anyway, Anne?" Mary asked. Anne smiled.

"It means 'little sister'. Not as in age, but as in proportion, since I am so much shorter than him already." Anne explained. "He has called me that since the first day we realized that he was taller than me."

Dorcas smiled. "That's cute." She commented. "And it's so cool that you can speak two languages, was it difficult learning English?"

Anne smiled back at gentle Dorcas. "Well, since my father abruptly wanted to move to England in the summer before first year, yes it was quite difficult at times. I was supposed to start at Beaubatons that year." She explained.

Mary looked up. "Why did your dad wanna move out to England?" she asked. "If you don't mind me asking. I don't wanna pry into your personal life or anything."

"He had some big business opportunity here, and he insisted that we all moved. He said that it would be a big chance for my siblings and myself to see more of the world." She explained, and her voice held no bitterness.

"Do you miss France?" Lily asked from next to her.

"Sometimes I miss it, especially when I am having trouble with my English, or I miss my extended family. But my mother is taking Alphonse, Odette, and I back to France for two weeks in the summer holidays to visit my family." Anne said, smiling at Lily.

"You're still coming over for that week in July, though, right?" Lily asked, and Anne nodded.

"Of course. My mother was thrilled that I got such an invitation." Anne said.

After that, it was time for Wednesday classes. The first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

For Anne, the whole day passed like a blur. She handed in homework early, took monstrous amounts of notes, and was called on more than anybody to answer tough questions. A normal day.

After which, Anne sat in the common room, as usual. She had a new book to read, and was immensely enjoying the fiction of the novel.

It was quiet, because most students were down for dinner. Anne wasn't hungry.

"Hey, you." A voice said, and Anne recognized the voice immediately. She turned and saw Sirius Black. She was slightly annoyed that he was copying her homework, yet he didn't know her name.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, putting down her book.

"Can I see your Cross Species Transfiguration essay?" he asked, his voice not nearly as kind as it should have been when you are asking somebody to cheat.

"I would rather you did not…" Anne said quietly. "Professor McGonagall is not one to be fooled by copying… she'll catch y-you."

Sirius shrugged. "Nah, I doubt it. But whatever, gimme your Potions essay, then." He demanded, and Anne was shocked by the tone of his voice.

"Fine." She whispered, not able to deny him twice in a day without having a heart attack from the bold measures. She handed him her essay, and he bounded up the stairs without another word or a 'thank you'.

Anne distracted herself by practicing her Transfiguration, her favorite subject. She transfigured her pencil into a small, yellow parakeet. It chirped happily and landed on her shoulder.

Anne sighed as she petted the budgie's soft back feathers with her fingers.

…..

Oh my, sad Anne! See how she gets stepped on? What the hell, Sirius. Why the hell is he so rude? It just gets worse.

Alphonse is one of my favorite characters I've ever written. I dunno why. But he's just adorable. Odette really needs to be introduced. But I knooow you guys are not gonna like her. She's a terrible bitch. And she's eleven. What the hell.

Okay! So lemme know what you think via review!

I'd like to take this time to thank my three awesometastic reviewers! You guys make my day that much better by dropping me reviews! I get so happy when I see I get new reviews when I check up on the story everyday.

Okay! Later!

Jess


	6. Dueling Lessons

'_When nothing goes right… go left.' –Unknown_

….

Anne was sitting on the steps leading up to the girls' dorms, waiting for Remus Lupin to bring her the homework that she had 'lent' Sirius earlier that day. She glanced out a window, and saw the pitch-blackness of the Hogwarts grounds.

Why Sirius just didn't bring it down himself, she'll never know.

She picked up her newest book; it was from the Muggle world. There was a whole section in the school's library of Muggle books. Anne found the non-magical world fascinating, and often went to their libraries on breaks to try and read as many non-magical books as she could.

No wonder her favorite class is Muggle Studies.

Her ears perked up when she heard a familiar pattern of footsteps come down the stairs, and smiled softly at Remus as he appeared.

Remus was the nicest of the Marauders. He didn't really take part in bullying other students, especially not Anne. Though she didn't know him well, she felt that she could trust him.

"Hi, Anne." He said pleasantly as he handed her back her roll of parchment. Anne nodded in greeting as she reached out to grab the essay. As she tried to pull away, Remus didn't let go.

"Why are you doing this?" Remus asked, his voice was curious.

Anne gave him a strange look. "Doing… what? I am just trying to take my paper…"

Remus smiled, amused. "No, I mean _this._" He gestured with his head towards the paper they both grasped. "Letting Sirius copy your work. You're a good student; I know you must not _want_ to."

Anne looked away as her face heated up from embarrassment. She didn't answer.

"Do you… _like_ Sirius?" Remus asked quietly.

Anne almost lost her balance on the steps as he asked that. "_What_?" she coughed, choking on air. "N-No! I d-don't like him!"

Remus gave her a funny look. "If you do, it's alright. There's hardly a girl in this school that doesn't." he said, trying to reassure her.

Anne knew her face was bright red. "Please do not make assumptions about me." She whispered. "I do not like him. I am simply helping him…"

It was true; Anne did not like Sirius in that way. Yes, he was handsome, but when somebody is so ugly on the inside, the outside just doesn't make up for it.

Remus seemed to accept that. "You shouldn't be doing this for him. You're just making it easier for him to slide through school." He reasoned.

"You are his friend, not mine." Anne nearly snapped, she really did not like being told what to do. "Why do you care?"

Remus half-smiled and took a second before answering. "I don't like seeing people being taken advantage of. That's all." He said.

Anne was outraged, but kept herself controlled. "Yet you sit by and watch them terrorize students."

Remus looked away. "Yeah, I guess I do." He agreed.

Anne calmed herself, and turned on her heel, heading up the stairs. Remus watched after her, then turned and returned to his dorm.

…

_The Next Day_

Lily and Anne were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and were rather excited, at that. Today, Professor Kendal would be teaching the class about dueling, and everyone would be practicing dueling with a partner.

This was a great cause to be excited, because Professor Kendal almost never did anything like this for the class.

Most of the class was already in the room as the two girls arrived. All were chattering in excitement about the dueling that they would be doing today.

"Alright, class! We will be heading outside to the grounds today for dueling lessons!" Kendal yelled over the ruckus, and the class followed her out to the Hogwarts grounds, all jittery and excited.

Anne paid close attention to the professor's instruction on how they will be dueling, what spells will be prohibited from use, and how the winner will be chosen not by death or serious injury, as it would be in a real duel, but by how she would access the match by use of magic and how well you followed the rules.

"The dueling pairs will go as follow! Black will battle MacDonald, Evans and Lupin, Meadowes and Pettigrew, McKinnon and O'Brian, Belhumeur and Potter…." Kendal continued on with the rest of the class. Anne glanced at James, who smirked in her direction.

Anne bit her lip; Potter was a very good wizard, even for his young age. Anne was sure that she would lose.

"We will go one at a time! Evans and Lupin, you're up first!" Kendal called, and the two stood facing each other.

"Bow to your partner, Evans has the first move."

They bowed, and then stood facing each other. Remus was tensed, waiting for Lily's first move.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Lily shouted, pointing her wand at Lupin, who threw up a shield.

"_Impedimenta_!" Lupin cried, and Lily's shield charm was too slow. She was forcefully knocked back. She gritted her teeth as she stood up, and shot a Jelly-Legs Jinx at Remus, who blocked it easily.

This went on for several minutes, before Kendal stepped into the field.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" she said, and the spells stopped flying. "I declare Remus Lupin the winner."

The Marauders cheered rather loudly as Remus rejoined their ranks. Lily sat next to Anne, shooting deathly glares at them.

"Next up, Belhumeur and Potter." Kendal shouted over the voices, and Anne started shaking as she took her place at one end of the field.

"Bow." The professor reminded them, and Anne obeyed, bowing as low as she dared, her auburn hair hiding her face. She pushed her bangs back, and thought of the first spell she would use.

"_T-Tarantallegra_!" Anne said quietly, bur the feeble attempt at magic was easily blocked by James.

"_Levicorpus!" _Potter counted with a smirk. It was one of Severus' homemade spells. Anne felt outraged that James had stolen it for his own use, and as her anger build, she forgot to use a shield, and she was flung into the air by her ankle. She did, however, manage to keep her skirt from showing _everything_ with her hands.

Anne scowled slightly, and thought '_Liberacorpus_', which was the counter curse. She was released at once, and as she fell to the ground, she cried, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

James was still jeering at her when the curse hit him, though it still wasn't as strong as it needed to be, and he broke it within seconds.

"_Deprimo_!" James yelled, and a very strong wind whipped around Anne, blowing her to the ground. She lost her wand in the wind.

"_Descendo!_" he followed up with, seeing that Anne had no wand. The spell made Anne sink into the ground. "_Serpentsortia!_" with this spell from James, a cobra appeared, and slowly slithered towards an immobile Anne. She shrieked as it bared its fangs.

It was coming closer, and Anne didn't know what to do. She knew she'd lose as soon as the snake was almost to her. She glanced at her wand, it was impossible to get. She had lost, and now she'd be teased for that, as well.

But suddenly, she thought of something she'd read. It was called wand less magic, yes. It was possible, but very hard to do unless you were a very powerful wizard.

Anne knew the spell she'd have to use as the snake neared. She knew she'd have to do something before she lost.

Suddenly, the snake was gone. The Banishing Charm that she had to use had worked, though she had no wand!

"_Avis Oppugno_." Anne whispered as she moved to release herself from the ground. A flock of parakeets, not unlike the ones she liked to transfigure quills into, appeared, and flew rapidly at a jeering James. He cried out in pain as they pecked at him.

As Anne reached for her wand, she tried to shoot a Leg-Locker Curse at Potter, but she found it didn't work anymore. She tried a few more times, but by the time she reached her wand, she realized that she couldn't do it anymore.

"_Expelliarmus!_" James cried angrily.

"_Protego!_" Anne yelled at the same time, and didn't even feel her wand jerk. It was a powerful shield charm. This was the first time that she had yelled. "_Rictusempra_!" And James started laughing from the Tickling Charm, holding his arms as he fell to the ground in laughter.

"_Expelliarmus_." Anne said simply, and the duel was over.

Kendal stepped out into the field, and signaled that the duel had been won.

"For that amazing fourth-year Wandless Magic, I name Anne Belhumeur the winner of this duel." She said simply, and seemed to be slightly shocked.

Anne blushed as she sat down, the whole classroom cheered. She didn't like so much attention, but enjoyed a few minutes of fame. She looked over at James, and saw him scowling at her. Her small smile faded, and she ducked her head as everyone congratulated her.

She should have let James win.

….

Wow! I accidentally went over my 1,500 word limit, there, but I had to give that duel justice. In the beginning, James was gonna win. But as the duel went on, I decided that Anne would have won if it was really happening.

I hope you guys like the bit of action in this chapter!

Even when she wins, Anne feels bad about beating somebody out. I feel so bad for her sometimes, especially when I have to write her. Sometime I wanna make her snap at Sirius and tell him to go jump in the Lake, but then I realize that that's what I would say, not Anne.

So her story continues.

Thanks again for all the reviews, guys! I was so happy to find three more when I woke up this morning! Please, keep 'em coming! I love 'em!

Until tomorrow

Jess


	7. Book Smarts

'_Nobody really cares if you're miserable, so you might as well be happy.' –Cynthia Nelms_

…..

Anne sat in a desk right up front in the library, right near Madam Pince's desk. Ever since the incident with Sirius, she was too afraid to go back there. So she chose a desk at the front of the room, where it was quietest.

Her school books were piled around her, meant to make a barrier from prying eyes, and to shield herself from the possibility of the Marauders coming into the library, though it wasn't likely.

She had finished her homework two hours ago, but she just couldn't put down her new book. It was about a heroine, full of courage and strength, going into perils of her own accord, to save her beloved.

Though as she read it, Anne found herself comparing her personality and abilities to the character in the book, Heidi. And the more she read, the worse she felt about herself.

Anne didn't think she had any courage, and her strengths included book smarts. Anne was positive by this point in her life that the Sorting Hat had made a mistake, that she was supposed to be in Ravenclaw.

And Anne had to admit, Heidi was beautiful. Her picture on the cover showed a strong girl, with crystal blue eyes and long, flowing blonde hair, and a well-endowed chest.

Anne looked down at her barely-B cup chest, slightly curly auburn hair, and thought of her cloudy blue eyes. She frowned, and continued to read silently.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked from her right. Anne looked up, startled. Remus Lupin had a load of books in his hands, and a lopsided smile.

Anne frantically cleared the other side of the table of her books and ink and parchment. Remus laughed at her expression, and sat next to her, his books falling with a bang on the table.

"Whew, I hate this end of the year workload." He commented with a chuckle. "Don't you?"

Anne looked down. "It is not that bad…" she said. "I have all my homework done until next week..." she said, fingering a page in her book nervously.

Remus smiled. "Well you're working for two people now, aren't you?" he commented, and Anne felt a wave of anger.

"Yes, I suppose I am." She whispered, and turned back to her book. Remus seemed to sense her irritation and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you…" Remus said rapidly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just don't like seeing you being taken advantage of…"

"You do not know me…." Anne whispered, looking away. "It makes me wonder why you care."

Remus shrugged. "I guess I care because he's taking advantage of your generosity and kindness, instead of just a snogging session. I don't know, it just seems more personal." He explained. "And it's unfair to you, that you're doing all the work and he's just copying."

Anne blushed at his compliments. "I am hoping that he will learn something." She defended herself.

Remus scoffed. "He's not even reading your essays, if that's what you mean, Anne." He said, and Anne was very surprised that he even knew her name. "You look too deeply for the good in others' intentions, especially when there isn't any good to be found. He doesn't care if you get caught, he doesn't care that you're working for him, all he cares about is the fact that every night you give him the homework to copy, and he doesn't have to do any work."

Anne was slightly appalled that Remus thought that she didn't now that. Of course she knew that he didn't care about her. She said nothing.

"You have to tell him 'no' eventually, Anne." Remus said quietly, and got up. "Or you'll be stuck doing his homework for the next three years, as well." With that, he left, struggling with his books once more. And Anne wondered why he even came to talk to her at all.

…..

That night, Anne dreamt of Remus Lupin.

She woke up confused, why was the boy in her dreams? It was six thirty when she awoke from the dream, and knew that she would have to get ready in a half an hour for breakfast.

She got up, tiptoeing around the room so she wouldn't wake her roommates. She almost tripped over the bedpost of Erin's bed, and squeaked as she caught herself. Erin stirred slightly, but did not wake.

Anne grabbed her school clothes, her brush, curling iron, and make up bag, and started getting ready quickly and quietly. She pulled on uniform, curled her hair, and meticulously put on her minimal amount of eyeliner and mascara, all before the other girls even stirred. She packed her school bag, grabbed her reading book, and exited the room just as the girls' alarms started going off.

Anne sat in the empty common room, in an armchair in the corner of the room. Her book was open, but her eyes were not on the words. Her eyes were staring off into space, thinking about the dream she had.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin both starred in it. At one moment she had been, ahem, kissing Remus, and the next thing she knew, she had been yanked away and was kissing Sirius.

Anne felt slightly revolted at the Sirius part. Sure, he was handsome, and he was charming when he wanted to be, but Anne was quite sure she did _not_ fancy him.

Sirius was rude, demanding, and very mean to Anne. She remember something that Mary had said a few months ago about Sirius; 'Every_ girl has a crush on Sirius Black, whether they know it or not_.' She had said.

Anne wondered if there was any truth in that joking sentence. She thought about kissing Sirius in her dream again, and felt slightly nauseous. She was quite sure that she did not like him.

She bit her lip as she thought about kissing Remus in her dream. She didn't have any definite feelings about that. She didn't dislike it, but she didn't like it, either.

Anne felt no romantic feelings for Remus, either. Sure, he was nice, but Anne didn't even know the boy that well. The few times that she had ever spoken to him were all this year.

"Anne? What's wrong? You look deep in thought." A female voice said from in front of Anne. She blinked and looked up to see the red hair and worried face of Lily.

"Oh, it is nothing." Anne said with a small smile.

"Alright, well, c'mon. It's almost time for breakfast." Lily said, her voice still a tad worried.

Anne got up, picked up her schoolbag, and followed Lily into the corridors.

Lily and Anne entered the great hall just as the owls were bringing in the morning mail.

"Oh, well if it is not my big sister." A sly, mocking voice said from behind Lily and Anne. Anne almost audibly groaned as she realized who it was.

"What do you want, Odette." Anne said, in a much less patient voice than she usually had. She turned to see Odette with a few of her Slytherin friends.

"I only wished to ask you if you have found somebody to stay with us this summer holiday." Odette asked smoothly. "If not, mother said that I could invite someone. And we all know how few friends you have."

Anne sighed. "Lily is staying with us for two weeks in July, just like last year." She said. "And you will be glad to know that I will be staying with her family for two weeks in August. Ask mother if you can have one of your little friends over then."

Odette rolled her eyes. "Wow, you actually have _one_ friend. Such an accomplishment for you, dearest sister." She mocked, while her friends snickered.

Anne looked down at her shoes, and Lily's face contorted with anger at Odette's teasing of Anne.

A strong voice came from behind them, shouting in a language that Lily couldn't understand.

It was Alphonse, coming to the rescue of Anne. He had heard what Odette had been saying.

He spoke rapidly in French, and smirked as he finished his rant. Odette's face burst into tomato red and she quickly scurried away with her friends.

Anne started laughing behind her hands as she watched Odette go sit at her table, her face still beet red.

Alphonse winked at his older sister as he headed towards the Hufflepuff table.

"What'd he say to her?" Lily questioned a still-laughing Anne as they joined the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

A giggling Anne turned to her friend. "Odette fancies James Potter." She said, "And Alphonse threatened to tell him next time he sees him at Quidditch practice that she likes him, and that she has written little stories about James confessing his undying love for her."

Lily burst into laughter as well. "What? She really wrote _stories_ about him?" she asked in disbelief.

Anne nodded as she picked up a piece of toast. "Yes. I have read them. And let us just say that they are not appropriate for an eleven year old to be writing." She chuckled.

Lily started laughing louder. "Tell me!" she whispered, moving closer to Anne.

Anne grinned as wide as anybody had ever seen her, and went into full detail of the stories that Odette had been writing.

…

I'm so sorry for missing twooo updates, guys! Stuff came up the last two days, and I barely had time to get on the computer, much less write a chapter for the story!

Soo how was it? We finally meet Odette. She's going to play a much larger part in Anne's life outside of school. Alphonse to the rescue!

In the next few chapters, it will be summer break, aand we'll meet Anne's parents. They are quite the nice pair. I wonder how they created Odette. Hmmm.

Summer break will last around 5-6 chapters. Maybe more.

So drop me a review! Lemme know how I'm doing, what you'd like to see, what you'd like to see more of, less of, etc. or PM me. Doesn't matter. I just wanna hear from you guys!

Later!

Jess


	8. Back Home

'_Be the change that you want to see in the world.' – Mohandas Gandhi_.

…..

The next month and a half passed in a blur and without much incident, and it was the end of June, time for summer holidays. Anne couldn't help but feel melancholy as she packed her things in her trunk. Her roommates were talking excitedly of the summer and what trips they would be taking and whatnot.

Anne thought of how yet another year of school had whizzed by, and she would be a _fifth_ year come September. It seemed unreal to her, how the years could pass so quickly.

"What about you, Anne? What are you doing this summer?" Missy Kent asked from behind Anne. She turned, and smiled at her friend softly.

"Well, some family is coming over for the first two weeks of July, then Lily is staying for the second two weeks, and then I am staying at Lily's house for the first two weeks of August, and the last two weeks I am spending with my parents and siblings, shopping and whatnot for fifth year." She explained, trying to continue packing as she spoke.

"Family from France?" Selena Wood inquired, turning to face Anne, her face curious.

"Yes. Two of my aunts and their families are coming, as well as my grandmother. I have over a dozen cousins coming." Anne said, grimacing.

"Whoa, from only two aunts?" Erin exclaimed, also turning to join the conversation.

Anne nodded. "Yes. And more than half of them are boys Alphonse's age." She said with a slight groan.

Selena laughed, and shook her head in sympathy for Anne. "You have my prayers, Anne. And remember, if it ever becomes too much, my house has an open door this summer. Come over whenever you want." She offered kindly, and Anne accepted it with a smile and a nod.

"Wait, you have at least seventeen people coming over, then." Erin pointed out. "Where are they all staying? Not at your house?"

Anne blushed. "Well, we have a rather large home…" she said quietly.

"Wait, Anne…" Missy said quietly. "Are you… _loaded_ or something?"

Anne looked away. "Father works with the Ministry." She explained. "Not _at_ the Ministry, but with them. I do not understand _exactly_ what he does… only that it pays…"

Erin's eyes widened. "Just how many bedrooms does your house _have_, Anne?" she asked.

Anne blushed furiously. "Twenty-two guest rooms, not including our separate bedrooms, each with their own bathroom." She mumbled.

Selena gasped. "That's like a _hotel_." She whispered, excited.

Anne was uncomfortable. "Please do not tell anybody. I do not like the attention my parents' money brings me…" she said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.

All the girls shook their head furiously. "No, Anne. We won't. We promise." Selena said soothingly, seeing how Anne was upset.

Anne smiled through her almost-tears, and continued to pack.

…

Anne sat on the Hogwarts train with Lily and Severus. They had made a pact at the beginning of their years at Hogwarts that they would sit only with each other on the train rides there and back at the beginning and end of the year.

Lily and Severus were happily chatting away, while Anne read her book quietly.

"So, Anne, are you excited to come to the Muggle side of life in August?" Lily asked happily. Severus pulled a small face, but Lily didn't notice.

Anne smiled. "Of course, Lily. I cannot wait to meet your family." She said kindly, "As well as spend time with you, Severus."

Lily grinned. "Finally, two full months of no homework, no drama, and _especially_ no _Potter_." Severus' face seemed to light up at that comment.

"But next year, we have to take our O., do not forget." Anne pointed out calmly.

Lily made a face and laughed. "Yes, I know, but let's not worry about that now. That's a year away." She said.

Severus nodded in agreement with Lily.

Anne marked her page in her book as she felt the train begin to slow. She stood up, and with Lily and Severus behind her, exited their compartment.

Anne spotted Alphonse and Odette walking together, Odette had a rather sour look on her face, and Alphonse seemed to be enjoying the end of a private joke, his face painted wih a smirk.

Lily reached over and hugged Anne. "I'll see you soon, okay? Don't forget to write. I'll be on your doorstep on the fifteenth of July, whether you want me or not." She said cheerfully, squeezing her friend. Anne then hugged Severus, and so did Lily.

With that, the three friends parted for their respective families.

Anne joined up with her siblings, and quickly found their parents, whose faces lit up as they spotted their children.

Christophe Belhumeur was a rather large, wide man, but even if you did not now him, you would not be intimidated by him. The slight creases on his face were of laughter and mirth, and his green eyes sparkled with a sort of kindness that you didn't see in most people. His still-thick chocolate brown hair was speckled with gray, but he still managed to look young.

Simone Belhumeur was quite the beauty, even in her older age. Her wispy, honey blonde curls drifted much past her backside, and her face was flawlessly sculpted. Her body was well proportioned and supple, her body thin and long. Her grey eyes sparkled with the same sort of kindness found in her husband's eyes, and her perfect teeth shown as she smiled from ear to ear for her approaching children.

Anne smiled as she saw her parents, standing in their matching silvery clothing. She immediately hugged her mother as soon as they got close enough.

Simone hugged her oldest child back with vigor, a small tear drifting down her beautiful face.

"Ah, _ma cherie, _how I have missed you, how I have missed you _all_." She said happily, running her hand through Anne's long curls as she hugged her. Anne pulled away and received two kisses on either cheek from her mother. Anne's father then pulled her into a bear hug.

"How I have miss you as well." His deep voice said, holding his eldest child close. Anne glanced over and saw Alphonse being attacked by his mother's fierce hug as well and grinned softly to herself.

As soon as all the children had been welcomed, they followed their parents out to the Floo Network that could be used by Ministry officials and their families only, and Christophe was considered a Ministry official.

"Come, come, children. Mitzi has prepared a wonderful dinner for us tonight, and the family shall be arriving tomorrow at noon." Their father explained, removing the little bag of Floo Powder from his coat.

Mitzi was the family house elf, a very kind, gentle one, at that. Mr. Belhumeur had inherited her in France, and she chose to come to England with them when they moved right before Anne's first year.

Christophe handed a pinch of Floo Powder to every one of this family, and motion for his youngest, Odette, to go first.

She sniffed, straightened her back, and walked into the flame importantly. "Belhumeur Chateau." She said stiffly, and threw her Powder down. She disappeared within the flames.

Alphonse laughed and rolled his eyes at Odette's act as he did the same.

Anne followed, and felt the familiar _whoosh_ of the Floo Network as she appeared in her own foyer, Odette already disappeared, and Alphonse waiting with a hand extended to help Anne up and out of the fire place.

"Welcome back, Miss. Anne!" Mitzi squeaked, her accent was also French. Anne smiled down at Mitzi.

"Hello, Mitzi." She said fondly, "What is for dinner tonight?"

"Mitzi made roast beef, steak and kidney pudding, boiled potatoes, and Miss. Anne's favorite, ratatouille." She said happily, delighted that Anne had asked.

"What about desert?" Alphonse asked with a wink towards Anne.

"Chocolate éclairs and rice pudding, Mitzi made them special for Mr. Alphonse!" Mitzi said, and scurried away to the kitchen as Simone and Christophe came through the Floo Network, one after the other.

Anne smiled at her parents, and then went upstairs with Alphonse, hoping to spend some extra quality time before their rather large family came to town.

…

Yeaaah, so I decided just to get right into summer break! You met the parents, and will soon meet eighteenish of Anne's family. It's going to be madness.

Yes, they have a house elf. Hermione would be ashamed. But Mitzi is well taken care of, and treated nicely. Unlike most house elves.

Next chapter, you'll meet the craziness that is Anne's French family. And though I won't be writing in French, the conversation would essentially all be in that language. I mean, most of them barely know English.

I'm not going to spend too long on her family's visit, or summer break in general. I've do essentially three chapters of the family, three to five of Lily's visit, and around five of Anne's visit to Lily's. The last two weeks of summer, lie August 14-31st, will have the most action, because they will be in Diagon Alley a lot, shopping and whatnot. Wonder who Anne's gonna bump into.

I'll give you a hint, it's a Marauder.

But it might not be the one you'd expect.

Anyway, drop me a review! I love em! And thanks again, all my lovely reviewers, for taking the time to press that oh-so-wonderful button!

Peace and Blessings, Peace and Blessings!

Jess


	9. My Big Fat French Family

'_The saddest people I've ever met in life, are the ones who don't care deeply about anything at all.'_ _–Savannah Curtis, Dear John (film)_

….

Life was pure and undisputable chaos in the Belhumeur household.

Anne had locked the door to her room, and begged her mother to put a Silencing charm around said room, but the noise of her cousins still broke through the enchantment.

She sat on her bed, doing her over-break homework. Her family had been there for three days, and she was already resorting to hiding out in her room.

She thought about the fourteen cousins that were now running around her house, though of course the older ones wouldn't be actually _running_, but you get the idea.

Anne got up from her bed, and looked out the window. No wonder the house had suddenly stopped shaking from several children running up and down the stairs, they had been moved to the very large yard behind the house.

She heard her mother shout kindly to the younger children to stay away from the garden, which was a lovely view to Anne. The garden was two acres, sporting a large maze made of bushes, along with roses, daisies, lilies, and any other flower, fruit, and vegetable you care to think of. Mrs. Belhumeur spent a lot of her time on that garden, and everyone reaped the rewards.

Anne saw her eldest cousins, the eighteen year old twins Celine and Chantal, walk calmly into the garden. The only rule that her mother ever enforced was that children under twelve could not enter the garden without an adult guardian.

Anne was the only one that it did not apply to when she was younger. Anne had always been a mild child, never really one for rambunctious games or such, so she was allowed in before she turned twelve.

But to Odette and Alphonse, it still applied, even though they were 'of age'.

It seemed as though Odette didn't change as much as Alphonse and Anne had originally thought. She saw her younger sister happily playing with the cousins that were her age. And there was a good half dozen that were.

Suddenly, Anne heard a voice calling to her. (A.N.: Remember, all the dialogue is in French, though I won't be writing it in French. Just a tidbit)

"Anne!" the voice called, and Anne smiled as she saw Alphonse ride up to her window on his broomstick. "Don't be so lame, come down and play with the family!"

Anne shook her head. "I have homework to do, and…" she started, but suddenly was pulled out the window.

She shrieked as Alphonse pulled her onto his broom, and sped away.

"Alphonse! You know I am afraid of h-_heights_!" and another shriek ripped from Anne's mild throat on the word 'heights' as he dove down into the crowd of kids. He laughed heartily as he sped over a pair of older cousins, Samuel and Lukas (who were seventeen), and they laughed along as they ducked out of the way.

"Alphonse!" Anne cried again as he started over the garden. The next protest stopped dead in her throat as she looked at the view of the garden from directly above. It was beautiful. Anne clutched at Alphonse's waist, but momentarily forgot that she was on a broom.

She remembered once more as Alphonse hung a sharp left and sped up once more, heading back to the courtyards. The kids and adults alike cheered as they landed, Anne was shaking as she got off, but was smiling.

Alphonse side-hugged his sister, grinned mischievously, and then tackled Mason, their thirteen year old cousin and started to play-wrestle.

Anne smiled softly at the scene, and then went over to sit by her mother, who was with her aunts, uncles, grandmother, and father on the patio.

"That was quite the show, Anne dear." Her Aunt Frederique remarked with a smile and a wink as Anne sat on a padded sun chair between her and her Aunt Aurelie. Anne's mother nodded.

"Your brother," she said with a light-hearted laugh and a good-natured shake of her head. "He is going to get himself into trouble one day." Simone turned her head and watched her son play-fight with Mason. Her eyes sparkled with love for her middle child.

"He is a good kid, Simone. You raised him well." Grandmother Bernardine remarked, patting her daughter on the shoulder. "Better than I raised Frederique, over there."

Aunt Frederique scoffed. "Me? How about Virginie? At least I married a pureblood, no matter how much of an idiot he is." She said, and patted her husband, Reynard, on the shoulder when he protested.

Grandmother Bernardine shook her head. "I _was_ quite disappointed in her when she ran off with that Muggle, but what can a mother do? A woman wants what a woman wants. Sometimes I pity Yvon, for having to help me raise five daughters, along with two rambunctious sons." The group laughed at that. Anne thought she saw a wistful look cover her grandmother's eyes as she spoke of her late husband.

"But mother, a _Muggle_. She married a _Muggle_." Frederique insisted.

"And you married Reynard, darling. Would you love him any less if he could not do magic?" Grandmother demanded, summoning two sugar lumps from the kitchen for the tea Mitzi had brought her.

Frederique scoffed. "I would not have _met_ him if he was a Muggle, mother." She said, her voice held contempt. Simone and Anne both looked rather uncomfortable.

Bernardine shrugged. "Very well, Frederique. But you would do well to not talk back to your mother anymore. I may be seventy-four, but I can still whoop your ass if I need to, darling." She said, with more threat in her voice than was really necessary for a little disagreement. It suggested that there was more to the argument than met the eye. Frederique narrowed her eyes and her fingers flinched towards her wand pocket.

"Now, ladies, there is no need for a squabble." Anne's father piped up, his deep voice cheerful. Everyone was silent for a moment.

Frederique cleared her throat and stood. "Well, it seems that it is about time for my afternoon nap. Mitzi, go make my bed up for me."

Anne flinched slightly as her Aunt used a rather harsh tone with Mitzi. But Mitzi simply bowed, said 'Yes, Madam Gravois!' and scurried away. Uncle Reynard stood and followed his wife without a word.

Aunt Aurelie looked at Anne. "So, dear, how is school? How old are you now, sixteen?" she asked, then took a sip from her tea.

Anne smiled at her aunt. "I am fifteen, I turn sixteen next March." She said quietly. 'And school is fine, thank you for asking."

"Anne is top of her class, aren't you, darling?" her mother piped up, beaming at her daughter. Anne nodded shyly, and looked away.

"That is wonderful, Anne!" Aurelie exclaimed. "I wish my children would apply themselves more, but all the boys want to do is play Quidditch, and all the girls just worry about their hair, and their make-up, and boys. Ah, but such is life."

Simone and Christophe both chuckled.

"What are Celine and Chantal doing now?" Christophe inquired.

"Well, Celine wishes to become a Healer, and Chantal wants to do something in the Ministry, but-"

Anne then lost track of the conversation. She spotted a large black owl, _her_ large black owl, to be exact. His name was Zosime, and his appearance meant that she had received a letter.

He landed on her knee, and nipped her fingers affectionately as she reached for the two letters he carried. One was from Lily and the other…. The other was from…. Sirius Black.

….

DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUUUN. Cliffhanger. That's what's up.

What do you think Sirius wants? And how in _hell_ did he get Anne's address… and owl…?

Anyway, sorry you had to wait for the chapter. I was really busy these last few days. Sorry.:(

I'm going to Niagra Falls this weekend, maan! I'm so excited!

So here was saw tension in Anne's rather large family. (fourteen cousins. Fourteen. And that's only from these two Aunts. She has twelve aunts, and ten uncles. Both sides of the family. And if they breed like these two aunts, can you imagine how many cousins? And second cousins? And _third _cousins? I feel like I'm writing My Big Fat Greek Wedding.) Frederique is rather hateful towards Muggles, Muggleborns, etc. She reaally hates them. This will cause problems. More will be revealed later in the story.

Oh, check out the POLL in my profile. You guys get to tell me what you want, cause I want know! The question has to do with who Anne will like/love later on in the story. Please vote, people. Or I'll take it that you don't care, and I'll do whatever I want!

Okay, so next update will be on THURSDAY. I'm going to Niagra Falls until Tuesday, and then a big amusement park on Wednesday all day. So Thursday, unless I'm godly and I find time. Sorry!

Until next time! Keep those reviews coming! I love them, thank you guys so, so much for reviewing!

Jess


	10. Two Letters

'_Some men see things as they are and ask why. Others dream things that never were, and ask why not.' –George Bernard Shaw_

…

Anne quietly excused herself, and quickly, with the letters and Zosime in tow, she walked briskly into the large home and up the two flights of stairs to her room. She shut the door tightly and locked the door, though she knew any over-aged witch or wizard in her family could easily open it.

Anne set Zosime on his perch by her bed, and hurriedly jumped onto her mattress, ripping open the letter from Lily, while eyeing Sirius' letter nervously.

She read it quickly, and sighed in relief. Nothing was wrong.

_Dear Anne,_

_I just wanted to write you. I now you probably thought something was wrong, since I wrote you so quickly. But nothing's wrong. I promise. So just relax._

Anne smiled, Lily knew her too well.

_Anyway, I just wanna see how you're doing! I miss you already. How's the family? I hope they're not interrupting your reading too much. _

Anne chuckled lightly.

_I'm so excited to finally meet your parents when I stay over. You never really talk about them. And isn't the rest of your family still gonna be there when I arrive? Like, for a day? I'm excited to meet them, too!_

_So write me back. I'm excited to hear from you!_

_I love you! I miss you!_

_Lily_

_PS: Severus has been acting strange… mind owling him and asking what's wrong? I'm afraid he's mad at me…_

Anne opened the drawer in her bedside table, pulled out ink, a quill, and parchment, and started to write.

_Dear Lily, _

_I miss you too. Though, you know me a tad too well, I am afraid. I was rather worried when I got your letter._

_I am fine. And the family's fine, and loud as ever. I barely sleep or read. And it has only been three days. Two weeks of this is going to be torture, but it can be fun, I must admit. _

_Yes, my extended family will still be here on your first day here. I warn you, my older male cousins will make a pass at you. They are all such players, I dare say. But I would not mind it if you married into my family. _

_Though we all know you are going to marry James Potter._

_Ha ha ha, I am sorry. Just joking. We all know how that is never going to happen. _

_I will write Severus as well. He was acting strange all this year, I do admit. It must have to do with Mulciber and his other friends. I worry about him._

_I love you, too. I cannot wait to see you._

_Anne_

Anne decided that she would not tell Lily about the letter from Sirius Black. It would only make her suspicious of the only thing Anne kept from her, the fact that she allowed Sirius to copy her homework.

Anne was guilty about keeping it from her, but she new that her hot-headed friend would stir up more trouble than Anne was worth. She wasn't used to lying; it made her nervous whenever Sirius' name popped up with Lily around.

Anne eyed the letter from the boy in question, she was terrified to open it. Maybe it was hexed. Anne had no clue in the world of what it was about.

She bit her lip as she reached for the letter, and as soon as her fingers touched it, she jerked back.

But nothing happened.

Anne touched it again, with the same reaction. Still, nothing happened.

She gingerly picked it up, and opened it slowly, wincing as the paper ripped.

Inside, five words were scrawled messily.

_Send me your summer homework_

Anne just stared at the words, as if they were written in German.

"_What_?" she whispered to herself, flipping the paper over and checking for anything else written.

Was there no end to this? Not even in the summer would he let her rest. He still insisted that she do his homework for him.

Anne had half a mind to crumble it up and throw it away. Pretend that she had never received it.

But she bit her lip as she remembered that rejecting him meant a life of ridicule. He'd never stop teasing her. Anne looked away from the letter to the homework on her desk. All of it was done, save for the Arithmancy homework she had been doing earlier that day. And Sirius didn't even take Arithmancy.

Anne sighed, knowing that her fear of ridicule and her generous nature would make her send him the homework.

She got up from the bed, and picked up her Transfiguration essay. She rolled it up, and put it in a thin plastic cylinder she used when having Zosime fly in the rain.

She handed the two letters to Zosime, whose feathers she petted softly. He nipped her fingers again in affection, and flew out the open window next to his perch.

Anne watched him go, frustrated with herself, that she couldn't stand up to Sirius, even when he was miles away.

She frowned and sat down on her bed.

….

_Next Week…_

Anne sat at her desk, looking out a large window at the garden as she wrote a short story. She didn't now why, but she felt a strange need to write a story. The door was locked.

"Anne?" a female voice said from outside her door. It clicked open with a murmur of 'Alohomora'. She knew it was an over-aged witch.

It was Celine and Chantal. Her eldest twin cousins. They both smiled at her at the same time, and the effect was surreal. It was like seeing doubles. They looked exactly alike, right down to the birthmarks on their cheeks.

"Anne, would you like to go to Diagon Alley with us?" one of them asked, but Anne couldn't tell which it was.

"We don't know much English, and you do, so you could help us." The other one chimed in.

"And we'd love to spend some time with just you." The first added, smiling. "We haven't seen much of you since last week."

Anne smiled back at the twins. "Yes, that sounds fine. Let me just get ready." She said quietly, for she was still in her pajamas.

The twins nodded. "We will be waiting in the sitting room." The one on the left said, and they left, closing the door.

Anne got up and went straight to her walk-in closet. She looked around for something nice to wear; the twins were the type to always dress up nicely. She didn't want to look under dressed in comparison, though they were just going to Diagon Alley for shopping.

She picked out a modest white sundress to wear. It went to her knees, and though it was sleeveless, it covered her chest to the collarbone. She chose matching shoes, and quickly dressed.

She did her hair and minimal make up in record time, and headed down the stairs to the sitting room.

"Would Miss. Anne like a cookie before she goes shopping?" Mitzi asked as Anne passed the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you, Mitzi." She said kindly, taking a chocolate chip cookie from the plate and smiling at Mitzi before entering the sitting room.

Celine and Chantal smiled as Anne entered the room.

"You look gorgeous." One said, and the other nodded in agreement.

Anne blushed fiercely at the compliment, and quickly stepped near to the fireplace, ready to use the Floo Network.

….

What? Two updates in one day? Unheard of!

Well I felt bad that I wouldn't be updating for a while, so I wrote this sucker up. It's kind of a filler, but I liked it.

Will Sirius never stop? Gah!

She didn't write to Severus? Whut? Why, Anne? Why!

Next chapter, Celine and Chantal talk to Anne. About shtuff. And she maay run into somebody. But whooooo? I know. You don't. Ha.

Okay, so hit that pretty little REVIEW button, pwease! I was so elated when I got twooo not long after I updated! Thanks, 030artastic, and Jessb89! Here's a shoutout to yoou! Yay!

And don't forget to vote in my POLL! Check out my profile for that, loves! I'd love, LOVE some feedback on that.

Until next time! Prolly Thursday, but you might get threee chapters today if I feel the need to write further.

Jess


	11. Diagon Alley

'_A woman can say more in a sigh than a man can say in a sermon.' –Arnold Haultain._

….

Anne appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, where the Floo Network let out when you went to Diagon Alley.

A few older men at the bar nodded at Anne, and she pretended not to notice, looking away and waiting for Celine and Chantal to appear. In due time, they both did. They stepped out of the fireplace with looks of pure wonder and awe; it was their first time at Diagon Alley, though they had heard a lot about it.

"Where are we?" the first one that appeared asked Anne.

"We are in the Leaky Cauldron, a bar and inn." Anne answered, and started to lead the twins out into the busy street of Diagon Alley.

They sped up and walked on either side of her, and Anne felt short between the two taller twins.

"So Anne, who is this person that we see you always sending little packages to?" the one on the right asked with a knowing smile, while the other giggled. Anne's face heated up. They noticed Zosime's frequent trips to and from the house.

"Yes, Chantal and I have noticed how frequently you have been speaking to a friend of yours. Is it a boy?" the other, Celine, giggled, mirroring her sister's knowing smile. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Anne almost choked on air. "N-No, I do not have a boyfriend." She whispered. "I am just corresponding to my best friend, Lily." Her face was beet red.

Celine and Chantal mirrored each others' shocked expressions. "No boyfriend?" Chantal gasped.

"You are fifteen, kind, smart, and beautiful, Anne. Why do you not have a boyfriend?" Celine demanded. "Have you ever had one?"

Anne's face flushed even deeper at the compliments and the nature of the conversation. "No. Never." She whispered, and pretended to be looking at the sale signs of the Magical Menagerie store.

"Why not?" Chantal demanded, looking down at Anne's flushing face.

Anne shrugged meekly. "I do not know, I just have not met the right boy, I suppose." She said softly.

"What about that one?" Celine said slyly, gesturing with her chin to a dark-haired boy sitting at a table at the ice cream parlor with two other boys Anne's age.

Chantal grinned at Anne. "Yes, Anne, he is quite handsome, why don't you go and speak with him?" she whispered, bending down to Anne's ear to speak.

Anne looked over as they approached the ice cream parlor, and her eyes widened in horror as she realized who it was. Of course, it was Sirius Black, with James and Remus. They were laughing rather loudly over something James had said.

"Uhm, n-no. It is alright. I would rather not." Anne said quickly, turning the twins away from the ice cream parlor.

The twins giggled and exchanged a look. "Why not?" Celine asked in the same sly tone.

"I just… I just do not wish to, that is all." Anne said, panic rising in her eyes. She would _not_ let the twins bully her into going and talking to Sirius. Or worse, _they_ would go talk to him for her. Oh _God_.

Chantal scoffed. "This is why you do not have a boyfriend, Anne! You need to put yourself out there! Meet a boy, fall in love! Come, we will go with you and talk to him for you." She said, and grasped Anne's arm, pulling her towards the parlor.

"No!" Anne gasped, trying to wretch her arms from Chantal and Celine's grasps.

"Why not, Anne? You think he is attractive do you not?" Celine said, ignoring Anne's sputtering protests and struggling.

Anne felt revolted. No. She did _not_. Just thinking of Sirius anymore made her stomach roll in displeasure.

"No!" she spat in a completely un-Anne like manner as they drew nearer. The twins suddenly stopped, confused.

"You do not think he is attractive?" Chantal asked, confused. "Are you sure?"

Anne nodded furiously. "Yes, yes. I do not. Can we please just leave? Please?" she was on the verge of crying.

The twins looked at each other and nodded. They released Anne's arms, and started to turn back towards the street.

"Anne?" a voice called from behind them, and Anne's relief was short-lived. She froze, and turned her head.

It was Remus. He had noticed her with her cousins.

Anne walked up to Remus at his table; Celine and Chantal close behind, exchanging smug smiles.

"Hello, Remus." Anne said, forcing a smile. It took all of her willpower not to glance at Sirius, but saw James give a little wave out of the corner of her eye.

"How are you?" Remus asked, smiling back. "How is your summer? And… who are these two?"

Anne glanced over her shoulder at her raven haired cousins, who smirked at her. "My twin cousins." She answered shortly. The twins gave cheeky waves to Remus, and giggled as they glanced over at Sirius, who smiled suggestively at them.

Anne nearly gagged.

Remus smiled in a friendly manner at the twins, and then turned back to Anne. "Why don't you guys join us for the rest of the day? Maybe sit and have some ice cream with us, check out the stores?" he asked Anne kindly.

Anne fiddled with her white sundress. "W-well, I do not know. Let me ask my cousins." She said softly, and turned around, switching to French.

"He wants us to spend time with them." Anne said to the twins, who exchanged an elated glance.

"Oh, yes! We would love to!" Chantal said to Anne, unable to communicate this to the boys in English.

"I do not want to…" Anne said quietly to herself, but turned around and smiled at Remus. "They would love to."

The three boys stood up, and disposed of their ice cream cups, before starting to walk with the girls.

Anne walked between James and Remus, and the twins each took one of Sirius' arms as they walked. She was slightly appalled, the twins were eighteen, and they were openly flirting with a fifteen year old.

"Well, how's your summer been, Anne?" Remus asked, glancing over at the twins and Sirius.

Anne shrugged slightly. "Pretty good, I suppose. I have nineteen people from my family staying over right now. It is rather hectic around the house right now." She answered.

Remus' eyebrows shot up. "Nineteen? How do you house so many people?"

Anne froze. "T-they, they… well, a lot of them have to share rooms… It is kind of crowded…" she lied; she didn't want Remus to know that her family was immensely wealthy. "How is your summer?"

Remus nodded. "Ah, I see. And it's been fine, hanging with the guys, finishing up my homework. By the way, I hear you've been sending Sirius your summer homework." Remus' voice was very disapproving, and Anne flinched.

"Yes…" she said quietly, looking away.

"Why, Anne? He's miles away from you. Why didn't you just say no?" he demanded, and Anne felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I do not know… he asked me and I obliged…" she whispered, fiddling with her dress again.

Remus shook his head. "I don't understand you." He said.

Anne felt one tear slip down her face, but quickly wiped it away. "I will see you later, Remus." She said quietly, and moved away from him to grab the twins, walking in the other direct despite their protests. She saw Remus' face soften as she ran away from him, he had seen her tears.

…

Anne's face was still burning after they lost the boys. She'd never live it down, that she'd ran away. She felt more tears come, and let some of them fall before she wiped them away again.

Chantal and Celine were chattering away, long forgotten their anger at Anne for pulling them away from Sirius. They rebounded quickly. Chantal had a serious boyfriend back in France, anyway.

Anne tensed up as they passed Knockturn Alley, she kept her eyes forward, and willed the twins to continue to follow her.

"Anne!" one of them screamed not a second after they had passed the Alley. Anne turned around to see Celine (she guessed it was Celine) running after her, bawling her eyes out.

"Anne! Chantal went down that Alley, even though you did not, and someone grabbed her! Please, help her!" she said hysterically, feeling naked without her twin by her side.

Anne was frozen with shock and fear.

Oh _no_.

….

Awwwwwe shoooot. Is Anne's Gryffindor courage gonna show up here? What is she gonna do?

Wow, Remus. Nice going. You made Anne cry. Nice.

Sorry for the late update! I now I said Thursday, but I forgot I had to work. I got halfway through and had to stop. And I was dead tired when I got home. Sorry! Maybe you'll get a double update today to make up for it!

Has anyone else signed up for Pottermore, the new website JKR just created? I just did today for the early access! I'm so excited!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this slightly late update! Next time, Anne's gonna find a way to rescue Chantal. But she can't use magic, she's underage! Oh no.

Don't forget to review guys! I do love reviews with a burning passion! And I'd like to thank all the people that have reviewed already! I love yoou!

As always, thanks for reading!

Jess


	12. Knockturn Alley

'_A man always has two reasons for doing anything; a good reason, and the real reason.' – J.P. Morgan_

…

Anne was frozen in shock in the middle of Diagon Alley. Celine's face was covered in slightly black tears, from her make up running.

"I do not know what came over her! One moment, she was fine and talking, the next; she had this… strange look come upon her face! She pushed me away, and walked down that dark alley, and this strange man grabbed her by the hair and arm and dragged her off." Celine ranted hysterically, wringing her hands together. "What shall we do, Anne?"

Anne was completely clueless. She hadn't ever been confronted with this kind of situation before, unless you count the made-up situations that they used in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

And she couldn't even use _magic_.

"I-I…" Anne stuttered, feeling hopeless and helpless. "We are going to have to go in there after her."

Celine looked up, shocked. "What about law enforcement? Or your parents? Or _somebody_ to help us?" she demanded through her tears.

"We do not have the time… She could be killed or such by the time that we get back, we are going to have to try to locate and save her." Anne stated quietly, and these were possibly the bravest words Anne had ever said in her lifetime.

Usually, Anne would always demand that adults help her in times of need like this, but when her family was in immediate danger, she felt a strong need to do it herself.

"Can you cast a Disillusionment Charm on both of us? This is going to be dangerous." Anne's voice was a mere whisper, but she was better collected than the hysterical Celine. Her cousin nodded, and shakily removed her wand from her dress pocket.

She tapped, first herself, then Anne on the head with her wand, and they were both gone.

Anne grabbed Celine's hand, also starting to shake. And as they approached the dark Alley, she felt fear envelope her. What was she doing? This was not a job for an under aged witch!

But she knew that turning back now meant that Chantal was in more immediate danger.

Anne bit her lip in the internal battle, but it was won out by this new, courageous instinct inside of Anne. They entered Knockturn Alley unseen.

Celine was sobbing quietly as they moved between the scattered people that appeared, walking down the alley; Anne was terrified of every single one of them. And she almost screamed when one of them brushed her arm accidentally.

Anne wasn't used to being the leader, she was terrified of messing up and letting everybody down.

"I saw him drag her down this way." Celine whispered through her choking sobs.

Suddenly, they heard a shriek of such terror that Anne had never heard in her entire life. They both jumped, and, in the process, knocked over some huge vases in front of a store called 'The Spiny Serpent'.

Luckily, there was only one, rather mad-looking man in the alley at the moment. He was sitting in a small crevice by the shops, rocking back and forth in a half-fetal position, mumbling to himself incoherently.

They tried to pass him quickly, to follow the sound of the shriek.

"I see you, pretty ladies…." He whispered, his unfocused eyes looking up at them as they scurried past.

Celine grasped Anne's hand in a death grip and pulled her more quickly away from the strange man.

"Shut up, bitch!" a loud, man's voice yelled, followed by a feminine shriek of pain.

"What if that is Chantal?" Celine whispered urgently, and Anne started shaking harder. Her rush of courage had almost run out already, and she wanted to go home.

Knockturn Alley was not large at all, it was actually rather condensed. Anne and Celine followed the man's still-yelling voice to a small-looking shop hidden at a dead end.

The door was slightly cracked open, but not enough that Anne or Celine could see inside. Anne and Celine pressed themselves to either side of the door frame, and listened.

"Do ya think that these dozen'll get the money the boss wants?" a gruff voice spoke in broken English. Celine had no idea what he was saying.

"It's a sure thing, man. Especially this pretty one right here." Another male voice said, and his voice was followed by another feminine screech.

"I _said_, shut up, ya French _whore_!" the same voice yelled, and the girl was once again shrieking in terror and agony.

The girl was shouting hysterically in French, and Anne was sure that it was Chantal.

Anne looked around, still shaking. They had found Chantal, but how would they get her out?

There was an open skylight on the low roof; Celine could levitate them up there. But after that… what? They couldn't _fight_ these men! They sounded like harden criminals, abducting girls for apparent sale. If Anne and Celine got caught, they'd be next on the market.

Anne reached over and touched Celine's arm, then whispered her suggestion to her. Celine agreed, and quickly levitated both herself and Anne up to the roof.

Anne dropped to her knees and looked down into the room from the skylight. There was a half dozen of men standing in the room, and, as Anne craned her neck to see further into the room, a dozen half-naked women and girls.

"Slave drivers." Celine whispered in horror to Anne, tears falling from her eyes once more. Anne couldn't see her face, but she knew that Celine was anguished. Chantal was on the floor, bloody and sobbing. The men paid no mind.

Anne nodded and gulped in agreement to Celine's notion.

"Ernie, did ya remember to set the Silencin' Charms and the Caterwauling Charms?" the man that had seemingly hurt Chantal said to a one-eyed man.

'Ernie' froze. "Uh, yeah, Ben. Of course." He squawked, he had obviously forgotten to set the charms. That's why it was so easy for Celine and Anne to get so close to the slave drivers' hideout.

If they had set those charms… well, Anne didn't want to think about that.

"I think ya're lyin' to me, Ernie." 'Ben' said, and he slammed his fist down on the small table near to him. "Ya're fuckin' retarded, Ern! What if there's some Aurors outside, huh?" Ben's expression was scary.

"Ya're lucky that we're movin' these bitches out as soon as the sun's down. Or I'd kick yar ass myself."

Anne panicked. That was in fifteen minutes… how would they find a way to get Chantal out of an underground slave driving business in the shadiest part of town… in fifteen minutes?

"Anne…" Celine whispered, moving closer to the edge of the open skylight. "I cannot see Chantal anymore… where is she? What has happened to her!"

She was too close! She would certainly fall in if she got any closer to the edge of the skylight window!

Anne grabbed her arm and pulled her back as she dared to move even closer. As she did so, Celine's foot kicked the glass on the window, and the ancient glass shattered.

"What was that?" Ben roared, and six curses were set up to the skylight. Anne and Celine jumped out of the way as six flashes of bright green light came their way through the broken skylight.

"Celine, run!" Anne whispered urgently, and helped Celine to her feet.

"Find out what that was! Now!" Ben shouted, and three of the six men Apparated to the roof of the crumbling building.

The Disillusionment Charms were wearing off as Anne and Celine ran for cover.

"There they are!" a voice roared as they ran. "Don't let 'em get away!"

Anne had no bravery left; she dove for cover with a hysterical Celine in tow. But as they dove, they hit another skylight that was hidden behind a few large crates. They fell through the glass, and hit the concrete ground of the slave driving business hard.

"Why, hello pretty ladies." Ben's voice purred as Anne tried to get to her feet. She was reminded of the madman in the alleyway. Celine was knocked out cold.

"Thank you for dropping in." he said, grabbing her arm in an iron grip, holding her up as she faded almost into unconsciousness and then back into full awareness.

Anne was hyperventilating in terror. She had been so stupid, they had been caught. And now they would pay the price for her mess up.

She had let everybody down.

Anne closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely.

She was not meant to be a Gryffindor, she didn't deserve it.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" a voice said dangerously.

Anne blacked out.

…..

I hated this chapter so thoroughly.

I really did, I just didn't like it. I've rewritten it like 69 times, and I can't get myself to like it.

But I hope you guys did! I mean, it shows a slightly braver Anne. It was hard, writing her character in such a different environment, such a situation that Anne usually wouldn't ever get herself into.

A slave driving business? In Knockturn? It's possible! Knockturn's so screwed up, anything's possible at this point.

Lemme know what you guys thought of this chapter, even though I think it SUCKS majorly.

And the next chapter will be the second last of Anne's family in England. And Lily is arriving in the chapter after next.

Okay, so don't forget to review! I love them, as you know! And thank you so so so much for reviewing, guys! It means so much to me!

Jess


	13. A Proper Scolding

'_Success isn't a result of spontaneous combustion. You must set yourself on fire.' – Arnold H. Glasow_

….

Anne opened her eyes, but quickly shied away from the bright sunshine that was flowing through her windows. She gave a little moan as she covered her eyes with her blanket, and rolled slightly.

"Oh, I am sorry, my darling." A soft feminine voice said soothingly, and the burning sunlight was gone with the _swish_ of the curtains moving together all at once.

A hand touched Anne's shoulder as she began to peek up from the dark safety of her pillows and covers.

It was her mother; she was sitting on the edge of Anne's bed with a look of sympathy on her face. Anne tried to sit up, but her mother stopped her.

"Do not try to sit up, my darling, you have had such a fright, lay back, and relax. You are home safe, now." Her mother whispered, moving her soft hand to her daughter's cheek as she laid back down.

"How do you feel, _ma cherie_?" Simone asked, feeling her daughter's forehead and cheeks.

Anne inhaled deeply. "I am fine, mother. Where is father?" she asked, looking around the darkened room.

"He is with Celine and Chantal. Both are safe, as well. Celine has a slight concussion, and Chantal a good many bruises, but they are otherwise unharmed." Mrs. Belhumeur explained. "What were you thinking, Anne? It is not like you to rush into dangerous situations like this…"

Anne looked away from her mother, shamed. "I could not just run away and leave Chantal to their mercy…" she whispered.

Simone looked over her daughter's face, and then sighed. "No, I suppose you could not have. But it is very lucky that your father had to do Ministry business in Knockturn Alley that day, or you might have never come home…" the thought of Anne never coming home made Simone's face crumble, and tears shine in her eyes. Anne looked away from her mother's face, and felt immensely guilty.

Simone wiped away her tears as soon as they came, and proceeded to envelope Anne in a crushing hug.

"I love you so much, Anne." She said, holding her eldest child to her. "I do not know what I would have done if you had not come home…"

Anne hugged her mother gently back, and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she pulled away.

"But I am glad, however, that you have shown some of that Gryffindor courage that I keep hearing about." Simone said somewhat more happily. "But do not become like Alphonse, and make poor choices more frequently than you make good ones."

Anne chuckled a bit through her guilt. "Do not worry, mother. I will not." She said with a small smile.

And after that gentle moment, all hell broke loose.

"What did you do to my daughters, you fucking _bitch_!" screamed Aunt Aurelie as she bounded into Anne's darkened bedroom, wand at the ready.

Anne was shocked at her usually good-spirited aunt's anger.

"How could you let them, young foreign girls like they are, wander about one of the shadiest parts of your disgusting country?" she demanded, and stomped over to where Anne was sitting up in her bed, and slapped her across the face.

Anne's head snapped to the side as she felt the full sting of the slap. She brought her hand to the side of her face, and felt the warm spot where she knew her face was reddening.

Simone stood up and got between Aunt Aurelie and Anne.

"Aurelie, calm yourself." She said quietly. "Christophe believes that Chantal had an Imperius Curse placed upon her, and she was forced to walk into the alley."

"That is all very well, Simone, but what about Celine? She has a _concussion_ because of this bitch!" Aurelie screeched, trying to claw around Simone to get to a frightened, dumbfounded Anne sitting on her bed. She was frozen in shock of the whole situation.

"Anne was trying to save Chantal!" Simone insisted, gripping the older woman's wrists to keep her from using her wand. "And if Anne had not found the slave driver's headquarters, and Chantal in the process, then the whole business might still be up and running and more girls would be in danger at this very moment."

"My girls are _injured_ because of your _stupid_ daughter!" Aurelie insisted back. "She should have found an adult!"

Anne had tears running down her face. "I am so very sorry…" she whispered from behind her mother's back.

Neither of them heard her. "Yes, Anne should have found an adult to help her, that is true, but she did not want to put Chantal in more immediate danger by leaving her with no help possible. She tried her best as a fifteen year old girl."

"Trying her best in that situation is not _good enough_. My girls could have _died_." Aurelie screamed.

"My daughter could have died as well, Aurelie!" Simone shouted, shocking Anne even further, and shocking Aurelie into silence.

"You only think of _your_ daughters, Aurelie! And though they are just as important as mine, and I was concerned for them as well, you _fail_ to think of my daughter, who also risked her life to save Chantal! She could have also died, and she _chose_ to risk her life for her cousins!" Simone shouted at Aurelie, who began to see that she was not completely in the right.

"Yes, Anne made a mistake by trying to save Chantal by herself with Celine, but at least she attempted to. I am sorry for their injuries, and I am sure Anne is as well. But you know Anne as well as I do, and you _know_ that she would _never_ put anybody's life in danger before her own. Think about that." She continued, her voice stronger than it usually was. "So if you ever _dare_ insult my daughter again, please, think of what you are saying and what the sacrifices were for her actions before you accuse her of _anything_ that was not to benefit others. Now go see to your daughters!"

Anne was simply shell-shocked as her gentle mother spoke to her aunt that way. Aurelie gulped, nodded, and then quickly left the room without another unkind word.

Simone sighed, and turned to her daughter, who was staring at her in wonder.

"My lovely Anne, I am sorry." She said quietly, and Anne shook her head, rejecting the apology.

"No, mother, I am sorry. It was my fault. I failed. And my cousins are hurt because I was not good enough. I understand." Anne said, tears still streaming down her face.

Simone shook her head, and smoothed down Anne's auburn hair with her hand lovingly.

"My darling…" she said, leaving off. Simone smiled softly at her eldest daughter, kissed her forehead, and then left the room.

Anne slowly lowered herself back down onto her pillows, and proceeded to drift back off into sleep, before another knock came at the door.

"Anne?" a masculine voice called quietly into the room.

"I am awake, father." Anne answered quietly, though she did not want to talk to anybody anymore.

Christophe shut the door quietly as he entered the room, and sat down on the edge of Anne's bed just as her mother had.

"Are you alright, Anne?" he asked, concerned. Anne nodded, and he smiled slightly.

"What were you thinking, Anne? Going into Knockturn Alley without even an adult to help you?" he asked quietly, and Anne felt irritated that she'd have to answer all these questions again.

"I could not leave her there, father." Anne whispered through her irritation. "If Celine and I had left to get help, they would have been long gone. I heard them, they would have left fifteen minutes after we found them, Chantal would have been gone."

"But what did you expect to do? Run in, grab Chantal, and then run away? These were harden criminals, Anne, they would have killed you same as look at you." Christophe said, shaking his head.

Anne's face reddened. "I did not know _what_ to do, father. I did not expect to _do_ anything; all I knew at the moment that she was taken was that I had to do _something_." She whispered, and more tears began to run down her face.

Christophe wiped away his daughter's tears with his thumb. "It is not like you, Anne, to make such a rash and not thought out decision." He said. "You know better than that."

Anne looked down; the tears fell from her face and stained her bed sheets. "I know…" she whispered. "But I did not have time to think it out, father. I did not…"

Mr. Belhumeur smiled softly. "I know… but the first thing you should have done was to get an adult's help…" he reasoned.

Anne was enraged on the inside, though she knew that she had made the wrong choice and she should have found help, there was no _time_. Did nobody understand that?

"I have half a mind to not let your friend come over for two weeks." Christophe continued, and Anne's tears began to flow harder.

"But since I know that you are remorseful and you accept that you were in the wrong, I will not do that." Christophe stood, and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you, Anne. Now get some rest."

Anne watched him leave, and then sighed in frustration as soon as he was gone.

Zosime flew through the window at that moment, with her plastic cylinder in tow.

Anne glared at the cylinder in a most un-Anne like way. However, she snatched it from the table, and read it.

_Potions essay._

That's all it said. A demand. Anne felt like throwing it, screaming, sobbing, anything to let the frustration of the last day and her whole last few months of Hogwarts out _somehow._

But no.

She reached over to her desk, and pulled out her essay.

…

Soooooooo? Tension in the Belhumeur household! Whoop whoop!

How'd ya'll like it? I liked this chapter a lot more than the last, though it was more emotions and rage than trying not to get killed by slave sellers….

Next chapter, Lily comes back into the picture! Yay! What shenanigans will Lily bring to the house?

Oh, Anne! Even when in an emotional crisis, you STILL send your homework to Sirius.

I'd like to thank everybody for reviewing! I love reviews. I LOVE THEM. I went from like 28 yesterday to 36 today! I was SO ESTATIC!

Ugh, I got my school schedule today, which makes school seem that much closer. Gah.

So, don't forget to review, and vote on my poll if you haven't already!

I love you all so much! Alphonse sends his love, as well!

Jess


	14. New Arrival

'_How did it get so late so soon?_

_It's night before it's afternoon._

_December is here before it's June._

_My goodness how the time as flewn_

_How did it get so late so soon?'_

_-Dr. Seuss._

…..

Anne was busily trying to tidy up her room, it was nine fifty nine in the morning and Lily was due to arrive at ten. Anne looked around her spotless room, trying to find _something_ to keep her busy until Lily arrived.

But just as Anne basically lunged for her desk, to rearrange it once more, her mother called up the steps.

"Anne! Lily is here! Come down and greet her with the rest of the family!" she called sweetly, and Anne was shaking in excitement and nerves as she forced herself to walk calmly down the stairs.

The whole of Anne's family were all in the foyer, milling about, excited to meet Anne's friend as well. Odette was the only one with a sour expression on her face.

Anne opened the door as soon as she heard the knock, and grinned widely as she saw her red-haired friend at the door, her two trunks resting on either side of her.

"Anne!" she said happily, and quickly tackled her best friend into a hug. Anne hugged her friend just as vigorously, and the whole family let out a collective 'awe' around them. Except for Odette, who made a gagging noise in the background.

"Welcome to our home!" Anne's father said merrily, shaking Lily's hand as soon as Anne and she broke apart. "I am Christophe, and it is wonderful to have you in our humble abode, Lily."

Lily smiled back at Christophe, though a disbelieving look passed across her face when he said 'humble abode'.

Anne's mother stepped up next. "And I am Simone. It really is a pleasure to meet you, Lily. We have heard so much about you." She said kindly, and wrapped Lily up in a gentle, welcoming hug.

"And you already know Alphonse and Odette, I am sure." Christophe said, motioning to Anne's siblings. Odette shot Lily a poorly disguised smug smile, and Alphonse waved at her and winked, much to Anne's embarrassment.

"And this is the rest of the family." Christophe continued, motioning to the great crowd of people. They all shouted welcoming words, some in French, and some in English.

Lily laughed. "It's wonderful to meet you all!" she said to the crowd, and Christophe translated it into French for those that were not sure what she had said.

"Let us all head outside so we can properly welcome Lily." Simone suggested, and the whole crowd of Anne's family moved through the house, out to the backdoor.

Lily was amazed at the great expanse that was Anne's backyard.

"You never told me you were _loaded_, Anne." She whispered as Anne led her to the comfortable chairs on the patio.

Anne shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I did not think it mattered…" she whispered back.

"It doesn't, I'm just surprised at just _how_ loaded you guys are." Lily laughed.

Lily and Anne sat next to each other, talking with the adults as the boys and younger cousins played around.

Predictably, all the boys old enough to be interested in girls came up and introduced themselves to Lily.

Anne found it embarrassing, but Lily found it endearing. Even Anne's five year old cousin, Victor, came up and told Lily that she was pretty, and gave her a flower.

The whole family seemed to take a shine to the smart, kind girl that was Anne's best friend. Except Odette, of course, but she was the only exception.

The day went by in a flash, and then it was time to say good bye to her family. It was a tear-filled parting. Everyone hugged and kissed, saying rapid good byes, and leaving for their respective Port Keys to take them back to France.

The Belhumeur family, plus Lily, all waved one last time, and then filed into the house for dinner.

"Hello, Miss. Lily! Mitzi is glad to meet you!" Mitzi squeaked, bowing to Lily as they came back into the house.

"Hi, Mitzi." Lily answered kindly, smiling.

"Mitzi hopes that Miss. Lily likes dinner. Mitzi made it special to welcome Miss. Lily to Miss. Anne's home!" she said, leading the family into the dining room, where everything was beautifully set up.

"Let Mitzi know if anything else is needed!" she said, and walked back into the kitchen.

The whole family sat at the table, Anne between Alphonse and Lily, and Odette sitting with the parents on the other side of the table.

"Oh, Lily dear, I feel so rude. We should have invited your parents to dine with us, as well!" Simone exclaimed, looking at Christophe. "I am very sorry; please extend our apologies to your parents once you return home."

Lily smiled gratefully. "Oh, it's alright, Mrs. Belhumeur. Though my parents would have loved to meet you and the rest of your family, I'm not sure that they're completely comfortable in the magical world just yet." She explained. "My parents are Muggles, you see." Odette snorted into her soup, and Alphonse shot her a nasty look.

Simone nodded sympathetically. "Yes, it must have been very hard for them to adjust to such a world." She said kindly. "And for you, as well, darling."

Lily smiled and nodded gratefully again, then the table was silent as spoons clattered against bowls, and forks against plates. Everybody was famished.

After dinner, Lily thanked Anne's parents and Mitzi for the wonderful food, and the pair dashed up the stairs to Anne's bedroom.

"Anne, whoa…" Lily whispered, looking around the expanse that was Anne's room. "Is that my _bed_?"

Mrs. Belhumeur had bought a brand new bed for Lily to sleep in. It was the same model and color as Anne's, but it had an 'L' carved into the head frame, as well as a carved lily next to the L.

"Did you guys _buy_ this for me?" she asked, testing out the feather-soft mattress.

Anne nodded sheepishly and blushed. "Yes, my parents insisted. They expect you to be sleeping over as much as possible over breaks now." She said with a chuckle. "My whole family took such a shine to you."

Lily smiled. "I'm glad they liked me! Your cousins are so fun, all fourteen of 'em!"

Anne blushed even deeper. "Those were not all of my cousins." She whispered.

Lily blinked. "What?"

"Those were only two aunts' worth. I have twelve aunts and ten uncles that are blood related to my mother and father. Each of them has at least five children, so…"

Lily looked awestruck. "That's one hundred and ten cousins, at _least_." She whispered.

"And that is first cousins alone." Anne said.

"You have a huge family, Anne." Lily laughed, and Anne nodded in agreement.

Zosime screeched as he flew through Anne's open window. He held the cylinder. Anne's heart nearly stopped, if Lily opened that, Anne would be caught. Lily would never let her live it down that she had let Sirius copy nearly all of her homework for months.

Anne quickly snatched the cylinder, and threw it into a drawer in her dresser. Lily eyed her suspiciously.

"What's that?" Lily asked nonchalantly, leaning back on her bed. "Letter?"

Anne smiled and nodded, and hoped the guilt she felt wasn't etched on her face. "Yes, from my friend Diana from Ravenclaw." She lied.

"Why don't you read it?"

Anne's smile stayed frozen on her face. "Because I would much rather catch up with you. I missed you these few weeks, Lily." She said, trying to cover up her guilt and lies with a compliment. "How are Severus and Petunia?" Anne thought fast to try to distract her,

Lily was effectively distracted. She scowled. "Severus is… Severus. He's been acting kinda weird lately, like all he wants to do is talk about how much he hates James Potter, and when he's not, he wants to read these shady-looking books and practice with potions." She seethed. "It's so irritating!"

Anne nodded sympathetically. "I suppose he just wants reassurance from you that you also do not like James. Those four certainly bully Severus enough anymore, he just wants to make sure that you do not fancy him back."

Lily faked gagging. "Potter? That git? Like I would _ever_ consider him. Ever. Seriously, Anne, if I show any signs of liking that toerag, please, punch some sense into me." She said, her face was disgusted.

Anne laughed. "Of course, you have my word on that." She said happily. "And if I ever show signs of liking…" Anne dropped her voice. "_Sirius Black_, then please, point your wand at me, because I am probably an imposter."

Lily laughed along with Anne. "Deal." She said, and then went into a full-blown conversation about what boys Lily _did_ like.

….

Ugh, this chapter was a filler more than anything. It's boring, I know.

Next chapter, Anne and Lily are going to venture into Diagon Alley. And I promise, this time they won't run into any slave businesses. Haha

So, not much to say beyond this. Don't forget to review. And also, if you have any ideas, any at all! Please, contact me via PM. I'm sure that I'll take your ideas into consideration!

So hit that review button, or click my username to review the story or possibly submit ideas to said story!

I love you all! Thank you all for reading!

Jess


	15. Wandless Magic

'_Any fool can criticize, condemn, and complain… and most fools do.' Benjamin Franklin_

….

Anne still couldn't get used to the feeling of waking up to Lily across the room from her. As she slowly opened her eyes in the morning, she still was slightly confused when she spotted Lily's form.

Lily was sitting up, reading a book when Anne woke up today. As she stirred, Lily looked over and smiled at the groggily-blinking Anne.

"Good morning, sleep head." Lily teased, setting down the book. "You do realize what time it is, right?"

Anne shook her head, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's twelve in the afternoon. I've been up for two hours, waiting for you to get up and get ready to go."

Anne started, she _never_ slept that late! She felt her head spin as blood rushed to her brain as she stood up. She stumbled, but caught herself.

Lily laughed at the scene. "Relax, it's fine. Let yourself wake up first." She insisted, grinning at her groggy friend.

"Where are we going?" Anne asked quietly, yawning and stretching out her back.

"Diagon Alley, remember? Your mom told us that we should go shopping together today." Lily reminded her friend gently, and Anne nodded, remembering.

She yawned again, and stood up without falling over this time. "Let me just get dressed." She said, and moved to her walk in closet.

As usual, Lily was awestruck as she entered Anne's closet with her. Anne chuckled at her friend's usual reaction.

"Pick something out." Anne invited as she sifted through her outfits. She decided on a modest dark brown tank top and a knee-length, billowy white skirt. She slipped the outfit on quickly, before Lily even turned around again.

As Anne moved over to where Lily was standing, she noticed that her friend was admiring a blue and white picnic-cloth patterned cotton dress. It was less modest than Anne usually was comfortable wearing.

"Wear it." Anne said simply, and exited her closet with a pair of brown flip-flops in tow. Lily opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself and slipped on the flattering dress.

Anne was at her vanity, straightening her normally slightly curly hair, when Lily entered the room with white sandals on her feet.

Anne smiled at her friend's appearance. "You look gorgeous." She said sincerely. You couldn't deny it, and Anne understood why James Potter was so initially smitten with Lily. She was extremely attractive, with her long, deep red hair and piercing green eyes. She was quite the catch, and that wasn't just talking about her looks. Lily also happened to have a heart of gold. The fiery female would go far in life, Anne was sure of it.

Lily blushed. "Like you don't." she said, waving her hand as she sat next to Anne at the double-vanity. Anne blushed as well, and though she didn't quite agree, she kept her insecurities to herself and continued getting ready.

When both the girls deemed each other perfection, they flounced down the stairs to the foyer, and found Anne's parents in the parlor.

"We are going to Diagon Alley." Anne said to her parents, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Take Alphonse with you?" Simone asked sweetly. "His friend ended up not being able o come over today. He would enjoy the company of his favorite sister."

Anne nodded, complying happily. She had not spent much time with Alphonse this summer, and was happy to have him along. Lily seemed just as content with the arrangements. "Of course, mother." She said quietly as Lily and Anne started to exit the room.

"Have fun, dears." Simone said, and turned back to the book she had been reading quietly.

"Oh, and Anne," her father's voice boomed. Anne turned her head slightly. Her father looked up from his _Daily Prophet_. "Do take care." His eyes were edged with stone.

It seemed to be a few good wishing words, but Anne heard the warning and distrust in the words. She nodded, her eyes filling with tears at the unspoken mistrust from her father.

Alphonse appeared at the top of the steps as Anne and Lily headed for the sitting room, to use the Floo Network.

"My gorgeous ladies." He said happily as he slide down the banister. "And where are we off to this fine day?"

Anne gave her brother an amused look. "We are going to Diagon Alley. Mother told me to ask you to join us, if you would like." She said softly, smiling.

"And have a chance to spend time with my two favorite, beautiful women? Of course! Let us go!" he answered cheerfully, and they continued on to the sitting room.

Odette was laying on a couch in the sitting room, munching on a plate of brownies that she had no doubted demanded from Mitzi.

"Where are _you_ going?" Odette demanded with her mouth full of brownie. Lily looked slightly revolted, but whether at the gooey brownie dripping out of Odette's mouth, or the fact that Odette was present, we'll never know.

"We are going to Diagon Alley…" Anne whispered, her feelings slightly more fragile because of the silent blow her father had given her not two minutes beforehand. She didn't think that she could take a round of Odette's bullying at the moment.

Odette scoffed. "Again? I thought father would _never_ let you back in there after you royally screwed up there not too long ago." She sneered, stuffing another brownie into her mouth. "Do not get captured by gang-bangers now, I _implore_ you." She snickered at her own sarcasm.

Anne looked down, and Lily looked appalled that a twelve year old girl knew such terms.

"That is not called for, Odette…" Anne whispered, hurt.

Odette snorted in a most un-ladylike fashion. "Oh _really_? And _what_, exactly, are you going to do to stop me?"

Anne looked away. She wasn't going to do anything.

The younger sister laughed nastily. "_Exactly_. You are not going to do _anything_, because you are weak. A weak, spineless, _cow_." She sneered, chuckling darkly at her.

Anne started to cry, though she knew that it would only make Odette tease harder. Alphonse was enraged, and was thinking of several ways to get Odette to shut her face, and Lily was so angry that she couldn't speak, but she started to march up to Odette.

Right before she reached Odette, who was smirking in the older girl's direction, a book flew across the room from the shelf, and smacked Odette in her smug little face.

Odette held a hand up to her face as Anne glared half-heartedly at her as she sobbed from the insults.

The younger sister was shocked, and gasped in pain as a bruise already started to form.

Alphonse looked impressed, and Lily looked shocked.

"Anne!" she whispered, panicked. "You're not supposed to use magic outside of school!"

Anne hadn't thought of that, and panicked herself. Though she hadn't _tried_ to use her wandless magic at that point, it still happened.

Alphonse laughed easily. "Relax. The Ministry does not issue warnings or expulsions or anything in wizarding households." He told them, still looking impressed at Anne's use of wandless magic. "They cannot even expel you, Anne. Only Hogwarts can."

Anne looked at him blankly.

"In wizarding homes, it is up to the parents to keep the under aged kids in line." He continued. "And mother and father do not even know. Relax." He shot Odette a look that said 'and they _will not_ know, _right_?'

Odette glared forcefully at Anne, but seemed to have more of a grudging respect once she knew that Anne could perform wandless magic.

"_Cow_." Odette whispered angrily, rubbing her forehead. Alphonse pushed her over into the couch as they passed to get to the fireplace.

"How did you _do_ that?" Lily and Alphonse both said at the same time, though Lily was slightly less impressed, as she saw Anne perform it in Defense Against the Dar Arts class.

Anne shrugged, wiping away her tears. "I just thought about what a bitch she was, and how I wished I had something to throw at her, and the book complied, I suppose." She whispered, sniffling still.

Lily and Alphonse exchanged shocked looks; they had never heard Anne swear before!

But they all chuckled together at the absurdity of the situation, and go ready to head to Diagon Alley.

….

THAT'S what's up! Anne stood up to Odette…. With a flying book!

Another show of wandless magic via Anne! Strange power, it only seems to show up for Anne when she's experiencing extreme emotions… for now.

Odette was fun to write. I love writing mean characters, as bad as that sounds!

Yay! Double chapter, yo! Back to Diagon Alley! I love it there! So many plot choices to makee… Yay!

So don't forget to review guys! ESPECIALLY cause I double updated! I deserve extra lovin' for my effort!

So, remember, review or PM me or SOMETHING to let me know you care! Until tomorrow!

Jess


	16. Off to Diagon Alley, Again! Prt 1

'_A celebrity is a person who works hard all his life to become well known, and then wears dark glasses to avoid being recognized.' – Fred Allen _

….

Anne, Lily, and Alphonse all walked out of the Leaky Cauldron together, laughing at a private joke that they shared inside the establishment.

"And did you see his…?" Lily whispered, but broke off as the three started giggling madly again.

"And that…?" Alphonse hooted, holding his stomach. Anne was leaning on his shoulder in laughter.

"Ooh, man…" Lily sighed, wiping her eyes. "Good times, good times."

Alphonse held out his elbows, each for one of the girls to take, and the trio began waltzing down Diagon Alley.

The streets were filled with witches and wizards milling about, and booths set up around the street with shopkeepers yelling at bystanders about the sales, and prices that you 'couldn't get anywhere else'.

"Look! The Magical Menagerie." Alphonse pointed out. "Mother said that I could get my own pet this year, can we stop in there?"

Anne and Lily nodded in agreement, and the trio entered the shop, and was greeted by loud squawking, screeching, snorting, and any other sound that you could possibly think of.

"Hey, guys!" a female voice said from behind a few cages. They could see her hair and body, but not her face. "Feel free to look around, and ask me if you need anythin'!" She had a strange accent, not of England.

The three split up immediately, going to look at their preference of animal. Anne went to the birds, Alphonse to the reptiles and such, and Lily to the cats.

"Oh, look at this one!" Lily cooed from somewhere among the expanse of cages and animals. Anne smiled at the beautiful, exotic birds that flitting about in their respective cages. She longed for the canary that changed colors every day, but she already had her barn owl, Zosime. Her parents allowed one pet to each of their children once they entered their fourth year. Anne got Zosime last year, and this year it was Alphonse's turn.

She perused the aisles, and then came upon Alphonse, who was chatting with the rather pretty, young shopkeeper and gazing at the puppies.

"Yessiree, every day this pup'll change his appearance. He may look like a beagle now, but tomorrow he might be a blue German shepherd, you just never know." The girl explained in her strange twang. "Best part is, he'll always have the appearance of a puppy. He'll never show any signs of aging, though he may be one hundred years old."

Alphonse smiled and petted the young dog through the bars of his cage. "I would love to take him, how much?" he asked.

"For you, four galleons." The girl said sweetly, and turned to see Anne approaching.

"I will take him." Alphonse said, and then turned also to smile at Anne.

"Oh, hey there. You must be this fine boy's sister, right?" the shopkeeper said, opening the cage and pulling the excited puppy out, handing him to Alphonse. "Name's Lyza, Lyza Gale."

Lily came up behind Alphonse at that moment. "Oh, hey. I know you. You're a fourth year Gryffindor now, aren't you?"

Lyza nodded. "Sure am. My brother just graduated from Hogwarts this year, too. He was a Hufflepuff, Greg Gale?"

Alphonse nodded, holding the squirmy puppy. "Yes, I knew him. He was the Keeper on our Quidditch team. Good guy, I liked him." He said kindly, petting the puppy's soft ears.

Lyza smiled. "Yeah, well, he usually runs this here shop with m'grandmama, but he went back to the U.S. to visit with our family there." She explained. "I'm just a'takin' over for the summer."

Anne cocked her head, interested. "You are originally from the United States?" she asked kindly, also petting the puppy.

"Yes ma'am, I sure am. Texas, to be exact. I was supposed to go to Casslebury School of Magic, that's the U.S. equivalent of Hogwarts, but m'family moved out to Britain before I was old enough." She said, and Anne realized that she had a Southern accent. She had read about someone who had one in a Muggle book.

The four kids started for the counter, where Alphonse paid for his new puppy. "Could you keep him here, just for a few hours?" he asked, laughing a little as the puppy nipped at his fingers playfully. "I would not want him to have to be dragged into stores all day."

Lyza nodded and smiled. "Sure, no problem at all." She said, taking the puppy from Alphonse. "By the way, what ya gonna name it?"

Alphonse thought for a minute. "Basile." He said, and Anne smiled at the French name. "It means 'king' in French."

…

After the Magical Menagerie, they continued to walk about the Alley. Lily and Anne even met up with Mary, Marlene, and Dorcas at the ice cream parlor.

"Can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Alphonse asked at the end of the day. It was the last store that they would have time for before they were expected home.

Anne almost audibly sighed as she gazed over at Flourish and Blotts, by far her favorite store in Diagon Alley. They hadn't stopped there all day. "Again, _grand frère? _We have been there twice, already." She said, but didn't object.

Alphonse nodded vigorously. "Did you see the new broom model? It is truly magnificent." He said excitedly, pulling his sister back towards the store.

Lily laughed. "I'll go with you, Alphonse. Let Anne have her book time, you know how she is." She teased, nudging a grateful Anne with her elbow.

Alphonse didn't care _who_ went in with him, as long as he got in there one last time. "Fine, fine." He said impatiently as he waited for Lily to start walking. "Come _on_." Lily laughed at his impatience, and sped up her pace into the already-crowded Quidditch store.

Anne sighed in happiness as she entered the quiet book store. A few other kids were sitting on the comfortable couches and chairs set in the middle of the establishment, but it was otherwise empty. She breathed in the smell of paper, leather, and book-binding adhesive, and felt at home.

Anne quickly disappeared among the huge bookshelves, finding the Fantasy section easily. She grabbed a rolling latter, and moved all the way to the top, to inspect the books that we on the top shelves.

She speedily extracted a book, and found an empty corner in the store, and curled up in an armchair with the book.

She didn't look up when she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Hey, Anne…" a familiar voice said. Anne looked up, surprised, and was even more surprised to see who it was.

….

Cliffhanger. Whaddup.

It's not Remus… for all you Anne/Remus supporters out there; you cannot fangirl/fanboy squeal. Because it is NOT Remy.

Short, boring chapter. I know. I'm sorry.

There will be one more chapter of them in Diagon Alley, and two to three more chapters of Lily at Anne's house, and then we shall transition into Anne going to Lily's house.

I've had to think up Lily's parents' looks and personalities like they were OCs. There's not much to go off of in the books, except that I suspect that Lily was the favorite child.

Anne loves Muggles and Muggle life, she'll have a ball doing 'normal' things with Lily.

I'm a total Lily/James supporter, I mean duh, they're just too perfect for each other it's not even funny. But Lily/Alphonse would be interesting. Just sayin, and I'm not even close to implying that they will date. Cause they won't. This is partially a Lily/James story, after all.

Yay! So thanks for reading! I am almost up to 50 reviews! This makes me so, so very happy! Thank you to all who review, and please, continue to do so!

And as always, contact me for any reason via PM! I'd love to hear from you!

Lots and LOTS of love,

Jess


	17. Off to Diagon Alley, Again! Prt 2

'_If you want to make your dreams come true, the first thing you have to do is wake up.' –J.M. Power_

…

Anne was shocked as she looked up from her book at the person who had spoken to her.

"H-Hello, James." She said quietly, very confused to why he was speaking to her. She didn't think that he even knew her name.

"I need your help." He said awkwardly, sitting in the armchair next to Anne.

She was bewildered. "You… you need _my_ help?" she repeated, confused. She prayed to every deity that she knew of that he was not going to ask to copy her homework as well. Oh _God._

James looked down. "Yeah, you see... I like Lily…" he started honestly. Anne smiled slightly; it was such an obvious statement.

"And, well, she hates me." He continued, and Anne's smile widened a little. Another painfully obvious statement.

"And you're her best friend…" James went on, peeking up to look at Anne's reactions. "So, I was wondering if you'd help me out."

Anne was still confused. "Help you… help you do what, exactly?" she asked, her voice kind.

James blushed further. "Help me… get her to like me?" he said quietly, embarrassed. Anne couldn't believe her ears. "Like, tell her I'm cool and not as bad as she thinks I am…"

Anne gave James a strange look as he continued. "What does she like in a guy? Smart, funny, outgoing? I can be those things." He said hopefully.

Anne shook her head. "James, I would love to help you, but you have to help yourself, first." She suggested quietly. "And you cannot force some one to like you; it does not work that way. Changing yourself might just make her like you less."

James nodded, thinking. "But what if I bought her a birthday present? Her birthday's in August, right? What does she like, flowers, chocolates? Girls like that stuff, right?" he said excitedly. Anne sighed slightly.

"Her birthday is in January, James…" she said quietly, but not unkindly. "And if you are going to insist on getting her a present, get her something a little more meaningful than flowers or chocolates." She advised, with a small smile.

James nodded vigorously. "Okay! Okay, so…" his next sentence was cut short by the calling of his name.

"James! Hey, Potter, where are you?" another familiar voice. Anne noticeably cringed as she realized that it was Sirius Black. She flinched hard as he appeared from behind the shelves.

"Potter, c'mon, what're you doing in here?" he asked, not even glancing at Anne. "Remus and Peter are waitin' for us at the Leaky Cauldron."

James lept up, nodding at his best friend. "Yeah, man, let's go." He said, and left without even saying good bye to Anne.

As they disappeared behind the shelves once more, she heard Sirius ask James, 'why the hell were you talking to _her_? Who is she, anyway?'

…

Anne met Lily and Alphonse outside of the greatly crowded Quidditch shop, and hey headed towards the Magical Menagerie store to get Basile before they headed home.

As they approached the store, Anne spotted her father talking to a rather severe-looking woman on the side of the road.

Anne tried to pretend she didn't see her father, not wanting to be shown off to the woman like a prized animal like usual, but her father caught her eye not a millisecond before she turned away.

He motioned for her and Alphonse to join him, Lily followed behind them.

"Mrs. Black, I would like you to meet my two eldest children, Alphonse Henri, and Anne Jacqueline." He introduced, putting a hand of either of their shoulders.

Anne glanced apologetically at Lily, who was off to the side, looking extraordinarily awkward.

Then she internally started, Mrs. _Black_… could this be Sirius' mother?

'_Oh Lord..._' Anne thought, seeing similarities in Mrs. Black's appearance to Sirius'. _'And father always has dinner with new Pureblood families he meets…'_

Mrs. Black gave them both a tight-lipped smile, and shook their hands in turn. "Walburga. It is wonderful to meet you." She said stiffly. "Your father has certainly told me a lot about you."

Christophe smiled widely. "Anne is in the same year as Sirius." He said. And Anne internally groaned. It _was_ Sirius' mother.

Walburga's thin eyebrows shot up. "Is that so? You are a Gryffindor as well, I presume?" she asked, her voice disdainful at the word 'Gryffindor'. Anne was intrigued, was this woman prejudiced against her son's house? Anne nodded in affirmation.

"Alphonse is a Hufflepuff." Christophe said. "And our youngest, Odette, is a Slytherin."

Walburga's smile seemed to become more genuine at mention of Odette's house. "Well, such a diverse group of siblings." She commented, and then seemed to notice Lily. "And who is this?"

Anne's father glanced at Lily in a slightly dismissive way. "Oh, that is Anne's best friend from school. She has been staying with us." He answered.

"Lily Evans." Lily said politely, stepping forward to also shaking Mrs. Black's hand. "Wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Black."

Walburga seemed pleased with Lily's politeness. "As well to you. Evans, I daresay that I have not met any other wizards named Evans." She commented. "Who is your father?"

Lily looked down slightly. "Joseph Evans. But I am Muggleborn, ma'am." She said quietly.

Mrs. Black's smile twitched slightly. "Is that so?" she said absently, seeming to be less open to Lily now.

Christophe smiled and cleared his throat. "But she is quite the exceptional witch, as I have heard." He chimed in. "But besides that, I would like to take this opportunity to invite you and your family to dinner with us."

Walburga's thin-lipped smiled reappeared. "Well, I am quite sure Orion would simply love to meet with you again, Mr. Belhumeur. What day did you have in mind?"

Christophe thought for a moment. "August seventeen, perhaps?" he suggested.

Mrs. Black thought for a short moment. "Yes, I do think that we are available that day. But I will be in touch if I find it to be otherwise." She said, and picked up her basket filled with products that she had bought. "Now, I must be off. Thank you very much, Mr. Belhumeur."

She glanced at the children. "Anne, Alphonse." She nodded to them in good bye, and walked away. A house elf materialized from the shadows, and walked several feet behind her.

Lily was insulted that she had been ignored.

Christophe smiled at his children, and then walked off in another direction, presumably to take care of further business.

Anne was horrified. "Sirius…. Sirius Black is going to be in my _home_. August… August seventeen." She whispered, saying the date as if it was the day of her death.

Lily glared after Walburga Black, but gave Anne a sympathetic look. "It'll be alright. He won't dare be so rude to you when his _and_ your parents are present." She said soothingly.

Alphonse shrugged. "Yes, and if he is, I will personally teach him a lesson." He threatened with a grin in Anne's direction. "Right at the table, no less."

Anne couldn't help but to smile up at Alphonse. "Thank you, Alphonse." She said gratefully, chuckling at the mental image of Alphonse tackling Sirius from across the table.

Alphonse smiled back down at his favorite sister, kissed her forehead, and had each of the girls take one of his arms once more. "Now, let us go pick up Basile." He suggested. "And then go _home_. My feet are killing me!"

…..

They entered the house, Basile yapping away as they walked through the house.

Odette came out from the kitchen, scowling at the three. "What is that _obnoxious_ sound?" she demanded, rubbing her bruising forehead angrily.

Alphonse held Basile out, and he nipped at Odette's surprised face. "I got a puppy!" Alphonse announced gleefully. Odette's face turned bright red.

"What a simply horrid creature!" she hissed, stomping a foot. "You know I hate dogs!"

Alphonse shrugged. "You hate everything." He pointed out, and Anne and Lily giggled together.

Odette looked outraged. "Mother!" she screeched, stomping out of the room and into the next to find her mother. When she got no answer, she screamed again. "Moth-_er_!"

….

Okay! Newwww chapter hereee! Yaaay!

Ahahaha, Odette has a huge bruise on her forehead. Sucks for heeerrrr. And she does. She hates everything. I wonder what she'll get as a pet… hmmm. Well, we won't know until Anne's seventh year. But I'll come up with something before then!

Did you know that Alphonse's Patronus is a dog? Yup! Odette's is a, ahem, weasel.

Next chapter, Anne and Lily venture into Simone's huuuge maze/garden! Why? Cause I want to write about it. There's a bunch of types of creatures that live out there! It's really cool!, the way I've imagined it.

I loved writing Walburga Black. She's just so… stiff and cold. I had to. I simply had to.

Oh God…. Good luck to Anne on August seventeen! Three Muggle-hating Purebloods and a Sirius in her house. Anne's personal corner of Hell, right there.

Ahaha, James. Her birthday's in January, stupid! January! At least he tries. (Anne's birthday is in March, don't you know?)

So don't forget to review, guys! I was so happy to find that I had 54 reviews this morning!

By the way, I will update tomorrow (possibly), but then I won't be able to until Sunday. Possibly Saturday. I'm at my dad's for the weekend, and he doesn't like me on the computer so much when I'm with him. Oh well. Just keep those reviews coming!

So thank you so so much for reading! And I hope you continue to do so!

Jess


	18. A Walk in the Garden

….

Lily and Anne had been walking through Anne's mother's rather large, impressive garden. They talked about life, how excited they were to be fifth years this coming school year, and what had been bothering hem.

"I just can't understand what's wrong with him…" Lily said, looking down with sad eyes. "I mean, we were best friends, we _are_ best friends, but Sev…. He's not the same Sev I befriended back when I first learned that I was a witch."

Anne nodded sympathetically. She had also noticed the change in Severus' behavior since the start of fourth year. "When we are at your home, we will talk to him. Together." She promised with a sad smile.

Lily nodded, but scowled at the same time. "He promised that even though we were in different houses, we'd still be the best of friends." She whispered, her voice a mixture of sadness and anger.

Anne nodded, she remembered. She was silent, and thought back to her own Sorting. Like Lily, she had hoped to be in the same House as Severus. And also like Lily, she was sorely disappointed.

_Flashback_….

_Anne, or rather, a much younger form of Anne, fidgeted and shook nervously as she waited for her turn to be Sorted. She bit her lip in worry, what if she and Severus and Lily weren't all in the same House? What would happen then?_

_She glanced back at Lily, who was standing not too far in line from Anne. She gave her new friend a reassuring smile._

'_Belhumeur, Anne.' The rather severe looking professor, Minerva McGonagall, said, holding the Sorting Hat a few feet above the stool._

_Eleven-year-old Anne began to shake violently as she approached the stool. She jumped up onto said stool, and flinched as the old hat was placed upon her head._

_Instantly, she felt her mind being sifted through and analyzed. A disembodied voice sounded in her head._

'_Mmm… quite a bit of intelligence here,' the Hat whispered into her mind, he sounded impressed. 'Imaginative, too, with enough wit to match grown men.' Anne found herself blushing at the Hat's compliments towards her._

'_A perfect specimen for a Ravenclaw if I ever saw one.' He continued. 'But there is also much loyalty, a value of hard work, and an astounding amount of patience to go with your fragile feelings. You are quite the kind person, Miss. Belhumeur. Kinder than many that I have been placed upon.'_

_The Hat seemed to think for a moment. 'Scrap Slytherin, then, you are resourceful, but you are much too fragile and golden hearted to be placed among them.' He mused. 'I may scrap Gryffindor as well, you lack daring and nerve. You would hardly give a thought to standing up to others.' _

_Anne was slightly offended; though she knew what the Sorting Hat said was very true. She felt tears come to her eyes. What if she wasn't placed with Lily _or_ Severus? She'd never make more new friends._

'_Hm, but I sense that you would go far in Gryffindor. I sense great bravery in you, Miss. Belhumeur.'_

_Anne was shocked. Brave? _Her_? No. She could barely stand up to her eight year old sister when she was being teased by the little girl. She was meek, unable to stand up for herself. The last thing Anne Belhumeur was, was _brave_._

'_Scrap Hufflepuff, then. They are mostly athletes, hard headed. You would not fit in as well there.' The Hat continued. 'You would fly high in Ravenclaw, that is for certain. You are perfect for Ravenclaw. I suppose that is where I will put you…'_

_Anne almost sighed in relief, the whole ordeal was over. She expected her House to be called, and everything would be over. _

'_Gryffindor!' the Hat shouted, and he was removed from her head in a flash. _

_Anne blinked. 'What?' she thought, extremely confused. He had said it! He had said 'Ravenclaw' in her head, _not_ Gryffindor! He had made a mistake!_

_Anne almost turned and protested, but she found her feet had a mind of their own, and she was walking quickly towards the cheering Gryffindor table before she knew it. She sat in an empty space, her face black._

_The hat had made a mistake! She knew it. He had said it himself, she wasn't right for Gryffindor! Severus had told her all about the houses and she was not right for her house! _

_Eleven-year-old Anne almost broke down in tears right then and there. _

_Moments later, however, Lily was Sorted into the same house. So were Sirius Black and James Potter, two boys who had been extraordinarily rude to them on the train. Anne was elated that she had Lily in her house with her. The red-head shot a nasty look at Black and Potter before celebrating with her new friend, Anne._

_Both were very disappointed when Severus was Sorted into Slytherin. They watched him walk to his table on the other side of the room sadly. _

_That night, the three had made a pact to stay friends forever, no matter what House they were put into. _

_End Flashback_

"Too bad that promises that you make when you're eleven don't really last." Lily said somewhat sourly. Anne nodded, coming out of her memory daze and agreeing with her best friend.

Lily sighed, looking at the vegetation of the garden. "This is really a beautiful garden, Anne." She commented, touching a bright orange flower. "How does your mom take care of all of it?"

Anne shrugged as she sniffed at a daffodil. "I do not know, to be honest." She said quietly.

Lily nodded, and smiled at the sound of Basile barking in the yard behind them. "Odette is gonna have a fit everyday from now on because of that pup." She said, laughing softly.

Anne smiled gently. "She has a fit every day, anyway." She pointed out, laughing softly with her friend. "That girl… I worry about her sometimes."

Lily looked confused. "Why? She's such a bitch to you!" she exclaimed.

Her gentle friend nodded, but shrugged. "I know, but she was not always so bad, though she has teased me about being shy and… ugly…-" Anne whispered the word 'ugly'. "-basically since she could speak."

Lily snorted. "And you say that that's 'not so bad'." She said, frowning at the bullying that Anne went through.

Anne shrugged again. "It is Slytherin that has made her this way." She whispered, looking away into the expanse of colors to her right.

Lily frowned, and looked the other way. "Like it did to Sev." She pointed out.

Anne nodded. "Yes, exactly like Severus." She agreed.

There was a pause in the conversation, and then Lily changed the subject.

"Y'know, my parents can't wait to finally meet you." She said as cheerfully as she could manage. "Even Tuney seems at least a bit excited about meeting you, even if she does think we're 'freaks'."

Anne smiled. "I hope they all like me." She said insecurely. She was afraid that Lily's parents and sister wouldn't like her, and not ever let Lily hang out with her again.

Lily waved her hand, dismissing the insecurity. "Nonsense, _I'm_ worried that you won't like _them_." She insisted, smiling. "Everybody likes_ you_, Anne."

Anne frowned, she disagreed. "Marlene does not like me." She said.

Lily glared at the mention of Marlene. "She doesn't matter, Marlene doesn't _like_ anybody. Except Sirius Black." She insisted. "Besides her, everybody at Hogwarts who's met you, likes you."

Anne didn't believe Lily, but let it slide. The fiery-headed girl raised an eyebrow. "Can't think of anyone else that apparently doesn't like you?" she teased.

Actually, Anne could. She thought of Sirius Black and James Potter, more so Sirius Black. But she said nothing, not wanting to open up _that_ can of worms.

"Anne! Lily! Come in for lunch!" Anne's mother called, her voice was faint. The friends smiled at each other, and started to head back the way they came, towards Basile's barking.

….

Whew! Sorry that took so long to get out, guys! I got really busy these last few days, and then I just couldn't get this chapter right… (I still don't think it's right, but oh well.) Arg!

So we get a lil inside look at Anne's Sorting experience! I just wanted to include it because the fic started her fourth year, and you guys now next to nothing about her earlier years. (Though I admit, they aren't that exciting.)

Next chapter will be the second (?) last of the Lily at Anne's house bit. Then we're moving on to Anne going to Lily's house! Quite the adventure, I know!

I'm sooooooooo excited to write the Sirius going to Anne's for dinner chapter! Oh my god, Awkward City, Population: Anne.

Turns out, Orion Black and Christophe Belhumuer are pretty good friends.

Okay! So don't forget to review, guys! Or PM me with ideas or questions! I love reviews, as you know!

I start school officially on Wednesday of next week. So I'll try to keep updating every day/every other day, but be patient with me if I don't. I need to keep my grades up, first and foremost!

Later, guys! Review! I love you all!

Jess


	19. Memory Lane

'_Are we not like two volumes of one book?' Marceline Desbordes-Valmore_

….

Lily and Anne were on the roof of Anne's huge house; both were bent over the railing of the balcony, staring at the rising moon. They sipped on glasses of a Muggle drink, lemonade, that Lily had taught Anne how to make. The whole family enjoyed its simple, sweet but sour taste.

"I had such an awesome time here with you, Anne." Lily said, feeling a tad melancholy. The next day, Anne and Lily would be leaving the beautiful estate and going to stay at Lily's for the first two weeks of August.

Anne smiled genuinely. "Lily, I can honestly say that these have been the best two weeks of my life." she said, feeling tears coming to her eyes. "I can only hope that the next two weeks will be even better."

Lily grinned and hugged Anne from the side. "And then we have another year of Hogwarts together to look forward to." She pointed out happily.

Her quiet friend nodded half-heartedly. "Of course." She said quietly, sipping on her lemonade.

Lily sighed, also sipping her drink. "Can you believe that we only have three more years of school left?" she said. "It seems like only yesterday I met you on the Hogwarts Express."

Anne chuckled lightly; she remembered the situation as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback…_

_Anne bit her bottom lip and wrung her hands as she gazed at the magnificent Hogwarts Express. She gazed up at her parents._

'_Go on, sweetie.' Her mother whispered soothingly. The family had already said their goodbyes, they were just waiting for Anne to muster up her courage to get on the train._

'_Yes, Anne. Get on the train already!' an eight year old Odette grumbled, crossing her little arms and tapping her foot. 'Do not be such a wuss.'_

_Anne flinched at her sister's mean tone, and glanced at Alphonse, her brother. He smiled at her._

'_Do not worry, Anne. Everyone will definitely like you.' He said supportively, nudging her forward._

'_You will write to me?' she asked her parents quietly. Her mother smiled kindly._

'_Everyday.' She promised, and gave her daughter a little push. Anne smiled, but was secretly terrified. She stepped on the train, and glanced back at her family. They all gave her reassuring smiles, except for Odette, who stuck her tongue out and smirked meanly._

_Anne ventured into the train cautiously, flinching at the great amount of noise that pounded at her eardrums. She hunched her shoulders slightly, and had a death grip on the book she was holding, locking it to her chest. Her knuckles were white from the effort._

_She glanced into the compartments; most were filled with shouting kids of all ages. Some gave her curious looks, others ignored her completely._

_There was one with only two boys in it, both with black hair. They were talking animatedly. Anne took a deep breath, and remembered what her father had told her. _

'_Remember,' he said, 'Try your best to make friends early, and do not be too shy to join a compartment on the train or such. Most of the children will also be anxious to make friends, as well.'_

_She squeezed her eyes shut and opened the compartment door._

_The two boys turned to stare curiously at her._

'_Hey.' The one with the glasses said pleasantly._

'_H-Hello…' Anne whispered, looking at her feet. 'Uh, um, do you mind if I, uh…' she dared to look up at them, and they continued to stare at her. _

_At that moment, she lost her nerve, and bolted out of the compartment as fast as she could. The two boys exchanged a confused yet amused look, and then continued their conversation until a red headed girl and a black haired boy entered the still-open compartment._

_Anne found an empty compartment at the end of the train, and threw herself inside, tears in her eyes and sat down as close to the window as possible. They probably thought she was a freak, and would tease her, and call her names…_

_Anne almost started to cry at that moment, but composed herself. She wiped her blue eyes and sniffled, then opened her book. It was called Hogwarts: A History. Her father had bought it for himself to read about the school that he would be sending his children to, and then gave it to Anne when he had finished._

_She swept her eyes across the page, and found her place. She read for a fifteen minutes, before her heard a knock at her compartment door._

_Anne tensed up and peeked up through her curtain of auburn hair. She spotted two other children outside her compartment. A red-haired girl opened the compartment door and smiled kindly at the shy girl._

'_Hi, do you mind if we sit in here?' she asked, motioning to the black-haired boy behind her. Anne nodded, closing her book._

_The girl smiled wider, and stepped into the compartment with her friend._

'_I'm Lily Evans.' She said, holding out her hand for Anne to shake. She shook Lily's hand shyly, smiling softly._

'_I'm Severus Snape.' The other mumbled, albeit without the kindness in his voice like Lily had._

'_I am Anne Belhumeur.' Anne said quietly and Lily gave her a wide, friendly smile._

_End Flashback._

Anne and Lily grinned at each other as they remembered that first day.

"You were so painfully shy." Lily laughed, grinning into the night. "Come to think of it, you still _are_ painfully shy."

Anne chuckled softly, and nodded in agreement. "I remember I was so elated to find friends on my first day." She said wistfully, thinking of her younger days.

Lily nodded back, still smiling. "I was, as well. Though Sev wasn't too keen on sharing me…" she said, laughing.

They continued with heir conversation, before deciding to head inside for some of Mitzi's chocolate chip cookies.

They found Odette sitting in the kitchen, looking simple livid. Lily and Anne each grabbed two hot cookies, and snuck away. Odette was writing something furiously as she stuffed herself with brownies, cookies, and other sweets provided by Mitzi. Lily and Anne giggled quietly at the scene as they snuck upstairs to Anne's room, it was their last night at the Belhumeur household, they wanted to make the best of it.

…

Eh. This chapter was boring, I know. Grrr. But next chapter will be more exciting… I hope. Chapter after next will feature Anne meeting Lily's family.

I have a really awesome event that's gonna happen at Lily's home. Not gonna give any hints, but trust me, you'll enjoy it.

So next chapter will probably be here tomorrow. Be excited!

Again, I'm sorry for the rather short, boring chapter…. But I couldn't think of anything exciting to happen this chapter. Eh.

Thank you so much for the reviews, and thanks soo much for reading! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter franchise, that's all to JKR. Not me. Sorry. But I do, however, own Anne Belhumeur, her whole family, OC friends, and any other OCs that pop up along the way.

Jess


	20. And Away We Go

'_I make the most of all that comes, and the least of all that goes.' – Sara Teasdale _

…

"You know, Anne… I'd love to cut your hair." Lily said absent mindedly as she began to lug her bags down the several flights of stairs in Anne's very large home.

Anne touched her rather long hair self consciously. "Why?" she asked quietly, pulling her luggage with her as well.

Mrs. Belhumeur appeared at the bottom of the steps, and performed a levitation spell to help the girls with their luggage. They both sighed in relief as the bags floated down to the bottom of the stairs on their own.

"Thank you, mother." Anne said affectionately, smiling up at her mother. Simone kissed her daughter's forehead and walked away with a smile.

"As I was saying," Lily continued, the two collapsing in the living room in one of the rather comfortable couches. "I think that I should cut six inches off…"

Anne was staggered. "_Six _inches?" she gasped, her eyes wide. Her hands pulled back her long auburn hair, as if to protect it.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, Anne. Six inches. Your hair is all the way down to your ass… haven't you ever thought of a little bit of change?"

Anne shook her head furiously. "No, I have never cut my hair more than an inch at a time…" she whispered.

The fiery-haired girl rolled her eyes again. "Anne, please. It's a brand new year. And I know this great hair curling spell that'll really bring out your cheekbones." She said expertly.

Anne gave her a strange look, and Lily chuckled lightly. "I talk to Mary too much, anymore…" she explained. And Anne smiled. Mary was well-known as the 'fashionista' of their little group. "But anyway, your hair will probably be around the middle of your back after I cut it, and the curling charm will give your thicker hair a floatier look."

Anne bit her lip. "Well… I will have to think about it. We will talk about it more when we are at your home." She said finally. Lily half-smiled, and then nodded.

"I cannot believe that you are leaving me with Odette and her friend for two whole weeks." A voice behind the girls whined. Lily grinned as they turned to see a pouty Alphonse.

"I told you that I am sorry…" Anne said quietly. "Why do you not stay at Jared's house while I am gone?" she suggested.

Alphonse shrugged. "Mother said that she could not bear to have two of her children gone at once. And she wanted me around while you and Lily were over." He explained. "I was going to ask about the last two weeks of summer, but now father is having the Blacks over for dinner, he will not allow it."

Anne flinched at the mention of that dinner. She was terrified to have Sirius Black in her home. Hell, she was terrified for Sirius to even _look_ at her.

Alphonse noticed the flinch and smiled sympathetically. "Do not worry, Anne. I am sure that the dinner will go smoothly." He assured her. "And if Sirius Black tries anything to hurt you in any way, shape or form, I will cheerfully beat him to death."

Lily laughed. "I'm right there with you, Alphonse." She said, grinning.

Anne smiled at her brother and best friend. "Thank you." She whispered, touched by how much they cared. "And same for James Potter if he tries anything this school year. I will gladly hex him into next year."

Lily and Alphonse both chuckled at Anne's attempts at threatening James. "I thought you didn't like using your magic for violence?" Lily said, cocking an eyebrow.

Alphonse smiled. "You will never know what this little vixen will do when she is protecting her friends and family." He said, chuckling softly.

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Anne? A _vixen_? No way."

Anne blushed. "Well, she threw that book at Odette…" Alphonse said.

"And she beat James Potter in a duel." Lily said, smiling in satisfaction that James had gotten his ass handed to him. Anne's blush deepened.

Alphonse was surprised. "Really? And you did not inform your favorite brother of this? I am insulted." He said with mock hurt. "And sister of mine that can beat a rival Quidditch player at magic is amazing, in my books."

Anne's smile was amused. "You are my _only_ brother." She pointed out.

"Exactly." He answered.

"Lily, Anne! It is time to go!" Simone called from the foyer. The three got up and left the room together. Mr. and Mrs. Belhumeur, and a sour-faced Odette, were waiting for them.

"Your Portkey is right here." Simone said sweetly, albeit somewhat sadly. "It is set to leave in four minutes."

The two nodded in understanding.

"Here are one hundred Galleons, to help pay for any wizarding expenses you might have," she continued, handing her daughter a little green pouch. "And fifty for you, dear." She handed Lily a similar green pouch.

Lily was shocked into silence by the generosity. Fifty galleons was a rather large sum of money.

"And here is two hundred and fifty Muggle pounds for any Muggle expenses that you may have." A small wallet was passed to Anne. "And, of course, one hundred pounds for Lily."

Lily was staggered at the amount of money that the family had given her. "N-No, Mrs. Belhumeur, I can't take your money!" she insisted genuinely, holding out the money. "You've let me stay here for two weeks; I can't take your money."

Simone and Christophe both smiled endearingly. "And you are about to take our Anne into your home." Christophe said kindly. "Please, a gift to your parents as well as to you."

Lily bit her lip, and then agreed. She put the money into her bag.

"Now, Anne, please try to stay out of trouble." Christophe said, a hint of warning behind his voice.

Simone scoffed softly. "Please, Christophe," she said with a small laugh. "You sound like you are talking to Alphonse. As always, I have completely confidence that Anne will be as polite and well behaved as she always has been."

Christophe pursed his lips. "Very well." He said at last. "Two more minutes until the Portkey leaves." Anne moved forward to hug 'good bye' her parents.

Lily smiled half-heartedly at Odette. "It was nice to see you again, Odette." She said diplomatically. Alphonse stifled a laugh behind them by pretending to cough.

Odette snorted and said nothing.

Lily turned to Alphonse. "And it was so much fun to see you again, Alphonse." She said.

"Thirty seconds." Christophe warned, glancing at his watch, holding out the candle holder that was serving as the Portkey. It would turn back into a Portkey the day that Anne would return, as well.

Lily quickly kissed Alphonse on the cheek, and dove for the Portkey. Anne hugged a dazed Alphonse and also grabbed the candle holder, as well as her luggage, and they were whisked away with a tug.

Alphonse looked after the place Lily and her luggage had once been incredulously. He grinned to himself, and left the room.

Lily and Anne appeared right in front of Lily's home. It was by no means small, but it wasn't even near to the size that Anne's humungous house had been.

Lily glanced down the street to where Severus' shabby house stood, and then turned her green eyes on Anne, grinning.

….

WHOOOO! TWENTY CHAPTER MARK! LEHGOOO!

I actually liked this chapter a whole lot more than I thought I would… hahaha.

Whoooa, Alphonse ! Kissed on the cheek by Lily! Earth shattering.

Ugh, I don't have all too much to say today…. Grrr….

Next chapter, Anne meets Lily's family. Chapter after that, they talk to Severus. Chapter after that… SPECIAL SURPRISE. I'm very excited for this plot point.

Okay… sooo…. Don't forget to review, ya'll! I love you all, I promise!

So, review! PM me! Do something to let me know you care!

Love you all!

Jess


	21. Arrivals

'_Teenagers complain there's nothing to do, then stay out all night doing it.' – Bob Phillips_

….

Lily smiled at Anne in encouragement as they walked up her front steps, their heavy bags in tow.

Anne was extremely nervous, she worried that Lily's family wouldn't like her… and that thought scared her more than a lot of things.

Lily knocked on the door twice, and then shot Anne another encouraging look.

Anne heard voices from the other side of the door, and then it opened, a smiling woman with hair as red as Lily's appeared, a wide, welcoming smile on her face.

Lily grinned back at her mother and started inside with Anne close behind. Mr. Evans was standing not far behind Mrs. Evans, and Petunia was standing on the stairs, surveying Anne's appearance with squinted eyes.

After Lily hugged and greeted her parents and sister, she returned to Anne's side.

"Mom, Dad, Tuney," she said, smiling at each as she said their name. "This is Anne."

"It is simply lovely to meet you, Anne dear." Mrs. Evans said happily, stepping forward and hugging a surprised Anne tightly. Anne surveyed her appearance briefly; the woman was a good amount taller than five foot four Anne, with long fiery red hair that matched Lily's, only it had small streaks of grey scattered in it. The lines around her kind, doe-brown eyes were of laughter.

"It really is." Mr. Evans agreed, stepping forward and shaking Anne's small hand. She took a moment to observe him, as well. He was even taller than Mrs. Evans, but he had laughter lines around his bright green eyes to match his wife's. His hair was completely grey, but it didn't make him look too old. He still appeared to be in his mid to late forties, similar to his wife. Anne smiled brightly at the two kind-looking adults.

"And that's my sister, Petunia." Lily continued, looking cautious. Anne turned, expecting to shake another hand, but Petunia kept her distance, acting like Anne was a wild animal that could pounce at any moment.

"Charmed." The thin, blonde girl said, her voice was bored, with a hint of scorn behind it. Anne was hurt, but she smiled all the same.

"It is wonderful to meet you all." Anne said, her words slightly slow to keep her accent in check. "My name is Anne Belhumeur, as you know. And you have a beautiful home."

The Evans seemed pleased by Anne's polite behavior. "Thank you, darling." Mrs. Evans said happily, straightening her dress slightly. "Lily has told us so much about you. We're so happy to finally see the face behind the stories."

Anne was surprised, what stories could Lily have possibly told her family? "I hope they were all good stories." Anne said softly, with a small chuckle, remembering her manners after a small silence.

Mr. Evans chuckled as well. "Nothing but, Anne, nothing but." He assured.

"Joe, why don't you help the girls get their luggage upstairs?" Mrs. Evans suggested, smiling fondly at Anne. Mr. Evans nodded, and swiftly lugged the bags upstairs, grunting all the way.

Anne was intrigued by Lily's room; it was just as she'd imagined it. Poster of people she didn't recognize covered some of the wall, they didn't move, so she knew that they were Muggles.

There were wizard pictures as well, from one Anne and Lily laughed at a table at the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley, they were eleven or twelve. Severus was off to the side, almost glaring at the camera. Anne noticed that he glanced sideways at Lily several times.

The room was rather sensible, clean, with everything organized. It was so _Lily_, Anne couldn't help but smile.

A small cot with a twin-sized mattress was next to Lily's wooden-posted bed. Anne smiled at the covers, they were bright, clownish colors, and they probably belonged to Lily or Petunia when they were younger.

The shy girl set her things down on top of her bed, and turned to look at Lily, who was smiling contently.

"Lily, Anne, come down for some lunch!" Mrs. Evans called up the stairs. Lily turned to Anne, linked arms with her friend, and then headed down the stairs.

Mrs. Evans smiled as the two girls entered the modest kitchen. Anne glanced in wonder at the methods Lily's mother was using when cooking, though they weren't _so_ different from a wizard's way.

"What's for lunch, mom?" Lily asked pleasantly as she picked up the plates sitting on the counter and started to set the table. Anne stood by and watched as the task that was so easily done with magic, took ten minutes to finish by hand.

Anne decided to help set the table with Lily, and picked up the strange, flexible glass bottles on the counter and set them on the table with the jug of lemonade.

Lily laughed as she noticed Anne's expression. "That's plastic, Anne." She said in an amused voice, her eyes sparkling. "And it holds soft drinks."

Anne was confused by the term 'soft drinks', but 'plastic' was familiar from her Muggle Studies class. "Soft… drinks?" she asked, the words sounding strange together. "What makes them soft?"

Lily's mother laughed. "Oh, sometimes I forget that you wizards don't have a lot of the things that we do." She said, her eyes twinkled. Anne blushed at her own ignorance. "But soft drinks are just a term for carbonated sodas or such. Try some, it might taste a bit different, but I'm sure you'll like it."

Anne nodded as she helped put the silverware down.

"Lily, go get your sister. She's upstairs on the phone with that Vernon boy." Her mother said after a few minutes. "And Anne, dear, could you please go get Mr. Evans? I believe he's in the family room."

"So much more polite to Anne." Lily mumbled good-naturedly, and sprinted off to get her sister. Lily's mother looked amusedly irritated.

Anne nodded, and walked calmly off in the direction she hoped the family room was. She found it after a bit of wandering; a device called the 'TV' was on. She had learned of it in Muggle Studies. She stared at the moving pictures in wonder; they were like wizard pictures… but in a larger box!

"Um, Mr. Evans?" she said quietly over the roar of the TV. He turned and smiled at her.

"I suppose dinner is ready?" he asked, and Anne nodded. He smile grew wider as he got up and stretched.

"Wonderful. Let's eat, shall we?" he said happily, and led the way back to the kitchen. Anne entered the room to find Mrs. Evans, Lily, and Petunia all already seated at the table.

"Well it's about time!" Mrs. Evans joked, smiling. "I'd thought you had gotten lost, dear."

Anne blushed and shook her head 'no'.

Mr. Evans tsked. "Now, don't tease the poor girl, Marsha." He said, sitting at his place next to his wife at the table built for six

Anne sat between Petunia and Lily on the other side of the table. Petunia shot her a blank, but rude look.

"Dig in, everybody. Hamburgers, chips, salad, and potato salad." Marsha Evans said happily, reaching for the bowl of potato salad first.

Anne looked uncertainly at Lily; three of the four foods were very unfamiliar to her.

Lily gave her a reassuring look, helping herself to a hamburger.

Anne reached for the salad bowl and scooped herself a generous portion of that, as well as a few of these 'chips'. She placed a patty of meat into two pieces of bread, as she saw Lily do, and added a few of the strange sauces and some lettuce and tomato onto the sandwich. She looked uncertainly at the potato salad, but took a bit of that, as well.

She slowly took a bite of her 'hamburger', and was surprised to find that it was simply delicious. She tried the other foods, and smiled at the strange, yet tasty flavors that flooded her mouth.

She took a sip of her 'soft drink' and found that it was also lovely, and drained her glass in seconds.

Mrs. Evans laughed softly. "I suspect that you've never had most of these foods in the wizarding world, Anne?" she said, smiling at the fact that Anne was enjoying herself so thoroughly. She refilled Anne's glass with soda.

Anne nodded, also smiling. "These foods are simply wonderful." She said graciously.

Petunia was staring at Anne in disbelief and distaste, but said nothing.

….

A bad ending, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to finish with. Sorry.

I'm also sorry for the delay in this update! I started school, and it was so hectic for a few days. I actually have a shitload of homework today. But I'm such a procrastinator.

So, I will try to update everyday this week. Except Thursday, of course. And this weekend, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday, I will not be able to update. It's my 16th birthday on Monday, and I'm very, very busy this weekend.

So please please please review! I love them! And PM me with any questions or ideas, or just to say hi!

I love you guys!

Jess


	22. A Talk

'_Imitation is suicide.' _

…

Lily glanced at Anne, her face worried, as they walked silently down Lily's street, towards Severus' small house on the corner. It was morning, but the sun was bright and wonderfully warm already.

"Do not worry, Lily," Anne whispered soothingly, smiling slightly. "It will be fine." She said, though she was not as sure as she sounded, and she knew that Lily noticed the slight uncertainty in her voice.

They approached his house, and saw his father, an almost-bald man with angry black eyes, sitting on the porch. He was drinking an amber liquid from a bottle. It looked like firewhiskey to Anne.

"Uh, hello, Mr. Snape." Lily said as they reached the porch. Mr. Snape squinted at the pair.

"And who are you, now?" he asked grumpily.

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is Anne. I live down the street." She explained cautiously. "I'm a friend of Severus'."

Mr. Snape squinted further at them further. "You're not one of them wizards, are you?" he barked, he was obviously drunk. "'Cause I just can't take no more of them wizards right now."

Lily gulped. "No… sir, are you sure you're okay?" she lied innocently, and Anne struggled to keep a confused air about her, though she was quite sure the man was too drunk to noticed if she did or not.

Mr. Snape grunted, and got up. "Eileen? Where's the boy?" he shouted into the house through the screen door. Anne heard an angry, female retort, and a very pale, sallow woman came to the door. Her blue eyes were on fire, and she ran a hand through her dirty black hair as she glared at her husband.

"I don't know, Tobias. Figure it out yourself." She growled bitterly. Anne could see who Severus took after in terms of looks and behavior, as well as magical ability, of course.

"Go get him." Tobias demanded, taking a swig of his whiskey. Anne could see the muscle in Mrs. Snape's jaw twitch.

"Severus!" she screeched, and at once, he appeared at the door. As soon as he saw Lily and Anne, his face set into an unreadable expression, and pushed through the screen door and walked past Lily and Anne. They followed him to the meadow where Lily and Snape would usually talk during the summer.

"Sorry." He said shortly as they arrived at the meadow. Lily and Anne sat with him in a triangle, they all stared at each other expectantly.

"So, what's up?" Snape finally asked, his eyes shifted from one girl to the other, but usually lingered on Lily.

Lily looked a bit uncomfortable. "We're just worried about you Sev..." she said, looking straight into his sallow face.

Severus' face contorted in irritation. "Why. There is nothing to be worried about." He snapped. "If this is about those Marauders again, I'm leaving."

Lily wasn't used to Severus being rude to her, and she was shocked. "It's not! I told you, we're worried about you and your… other friends." She said.

Anne sat quietly, pitying Lily in her struggle to convey the message to Severus. "We are worried about you, Severus, because we know that you are dabbling in the Dark Arts." She said kindly, gently. Lily was surprised that Anne had spoken up.

Severus' face was a mask of surprise. "I am not." He said stubbornly. "Just because I have other friends than you two, doesn't mean that they're trying to convert me to a Dark wizard!"

"We're not saying that, Sev, but you _know_ what Mulciber did to Mary." Lily insisted.

Severus snorted. "Mulc didn't do anything to her. She just wants to get him in trouble because he ruined her dress robes with pudding third year."

Lily looked disgusted. "'Mulc'?" she sighed, irritated. "And what do you think we are? Five? Why would Mary claim that Mulciber used the _Cruciatus Curse _on her if all he did was get a spot of pudding on her robes? That's a serious accusation, and Mary wasn't… right… for two months afterwards!"

Severus snorted again, and said nothing. Lily was getting angry, and Anne put her hand on her friend's arm to help keep her calm.'

"Severus, we are simply looking out for you. You are our best friend, and we do not want anything to happen to you." Anne said quietly. "We love you."

Severus flinched almost unnoticeably at the word 'love', and glanced at Lily, who was looking away, scowling as tears came to her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" Severus said grudgingly, and got to his feet. "But I have to go."

Lily looked up, frowning. "Why?"

Snape shrugged. "My dad's gonna figure out that you two are wizards sooner or later, and I'd rather him not come out here and cause a scene." He gazed at Lily. "I'll see you later… alright?" He voice held a bit of pleading in it.

"Yeah, alright." Lily said bitterly, and got up with Anne. They walked off in the opposite direction of the Snape household.

"I am sorry, Lily." Anne said softly. And Lily turned to give her a half smile.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything." She answered with a sigh. "I just…. I miss the old days with us. We promised to be best friend forever, but I feel him drifting from us."

Anne nodded in agreement and sympathy. "I know. I worry about him a lot, anymore." She said sadly.

Lily shrugged. "I just remember when he and I would just talk and talk in that meadow for hours." She sighed.

Anne nodded again, and said nothing. They walked in silence for a few moments.

Lily sighed deeply. "I should be mad at him… but I just can't." she said, and ran a hand through her bright red locks.

Anne smiled softly. "I understand, Lily." She said, and hugged her friend from the side. Lily smiled slightly back, and they ascended the stairs up Lily's porch.

Lily gasped in surprise as she spotted someone standing off to the side on her porch.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she snarled, and Anne's eyes widened in fear when she realized who the person was.

….

Dun. Dun. Duuun. Cliffhanger. Woo.

Whoa, I am sooo sorry for being inactive for like two weeks.:/ I really didn't mean to, but my birthday threw me off, and they school…. Gah. It was so hectic for a while. And now I'm back. :D

Well, I'm sixteen now. Whooo.

Sooo…. Uh, I really don't have anything more to say at this time… except for review or PM me or such. I always wanna hear from you guys!

Jess


	23. Gifts

Lily gasped in surprise as she spotted someone standing off to the side on her porch.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she snarled, and Anne's eyes widened in fear when she realized who the person was.

James Potter turned around and smiled brightly at Lily. "Hey Evans." He said, grinning.

Lily was speechless. "What are you _doing_ here?" she hissed, looking at the front door in fear that her parents had spoken to him.

James grinned wider. "I just wanted to stop by and wish you a happy birthday!" he said happily, holding out a nicely wrapped rectangular present.

Anne was horrified and cringed as she waited for Lily's reaction.

Lily stared at him and the gift in disbelief. "Potter. You git, it-.." she started, but was cut off by James.

"Don't say 'it wasn't necessary', I don't care. I really wanted to just get you something." James said, holding up a hand, and holding out the present. "So here, take it."

Lily took the present mindlessly. She held it loosely with one hand.

James smiled again. "For some reason, I thought your birthday was in January. Ha, silly, right? But then I remembered that it's in August, and I ran out to get you something. I hope you like it." He said proudly, and then frowned when he saw her holding it dumbly. "Well? Aren't you gonna open it?"

Lily glared at James, and then down at the present, and sighed in frustration. "Potter. You're such a git." She snapped. "My birthday _is_ in January!"

James looked crestfallen. "No, I distinctly remember asking Anne, and she said August!" he argued, frowning.

Anne shook her head and flinched as she contradicted James Potter. "No, I did not. I told you it was in January…" she whispered, and James frowned deeper.

"How do you even know where I live?" Lily demanded, scowling.

James shrugged. "I asked Sirius." He answered. Lily looked even more horrified.

"How does _he_ know?" she shrieked.

James half-smiled. "I dunno, he wouldn't say." He said, a hint of teasing behind his voice. He sighed. "Well, I'm really sorry for bothering you, anyway. Keep the present. Let's say it's a really late present from January, hm?"

James smiled at Lily and Anne, before moving around them, and walking down Lily's porch steps. Lily was caught between four emotions; horror, flattery, anger, and being creeped out.

"W-Well, don't you ever think about coming to my house again, James Potter!" Lily yelled after him. "Or I'll kick your sorry arse myself!"

James looked back, hands shoved in his pockets, and smiled. His eyes shone with amusement that Anne could see even from the distance.

Lily huffed and stomped into the house with Anne following close behind. She ran up the stairs, and slammed her door once they were both inside.

"Ugh! That bloody _idiot_!" she growled, throwing the wrapped present on her bed in her huff. "Who does he thin he is? Getting me presents, please! Presents don't change the fact that you're a bloody _git_!"

Anne sat calmly. "What if he is simply trying to make amends, Lily? He obviously likes you." She said quietly, glancing at the package curiously.

Lily snorted. "So you're defending him now? Figures." She snapped bitterly. Though Anne wasn't particularly hurt by this comment, she was stung by the harshness of Lily's tone.

The fiery-headed girl must have realized this, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Anne. I don't mean to snap. Not at you." She said, the anger had ebbed away from her voice, but it was now bitter.

"I just… the whole thing with Sev, and if he saw Potter he's gonna make a big deal about it, and that _git_," Lily spat, referring to James. "Approaches my best friend for information about me, and then_ shows up at my house_? Who in hell does he think he is?"

Anne shrugged. "I am sorry…" she whispered. And Lily shot her a half-smile.

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything." She said kindly, and then flopped backwards onto her bed.

"I know. I just want to apologize for the situation." Anne said softly, and laid back next to Lily. "Both of them."

Lily sighed. "Nah, it's fine. I just wish things were simpler. You know, when Potter and I just hated each other, and he didn't actually _like_ me… and when Sev and I were still undisputed best friends… and when _you_ weren't so pretty." Lily grinned at her last point.

Anne blushed. "Are you suggesting that I wasn't pretty before?" she teased lightly, pretending to be offended.

Lily laughed softly. "No. It's just that you're like _mega_ pretty now." She said, gazing up at her ceiling.

Anne blushed deeper. "I am not when I am standing next to you." She disagreed, and laughed lightly as well.

The red-head struck a pose lying down. "You're right. I'm just stunning." She giggled, and grinned in mock-conceitedness. Anne laughed.

Petunia appeared at Lily's door. "It's time for lunch." She sniffed, and turned to walk downstairs. Lily and Anne followed her quickly.

Lily noticed that Petunia was wearing her hair in a fancy ponytail, and her clothes were slightly more posh than normal.

"Where are you going, Tuney?" Lily asked as they headed into the kitchen for cold-cut sandwiches, vegetables, and a substance Anne didn't know, Kool-Aid, to drink.

"_I_ am going out to the cinema and then to lunch with Vernon today." Petunia said importantly, and smoothed the sides of her hair.

"Oh. Well, have fun with that." Lily said awkwardly, not sure what to say to the announcement of Petunia's date. Lily never liked Vernon Dursley, but she would never tell her sister that.

"I will, thank you." Petunia said in a clipped tone, and then a car beeped outside. "Oh! There's Vernon now! Good bye Lily… and Lily's friend."

Lily scowled as Petunia 'forgot' Anne's name, and shut the door hard behind her blonde sister after she left.

"Ugh, I love Tuney and all, but she can be a bitch." Lily hissed as they turned and entered the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were already at the table, eating.

"Sorry, we got hungry." Mr. Evans laughed as he bit into his sandwich.

"It's fine." Lily said, and grabbed a sandwich for herself, as did Anne. They ate amongst good-natured teasing and inquiries about how each others' days had been so far.

"Do you two want to go to that… Diagon Alley sometime soon?" Mrs. Evans asked as she sipped her water.

Lily shrugged. "I guess. Do you want a tour or something, mom?" she asked.

Mrs. Evans shrugged back. "I don't know, I just think this whole wizarding business is fascinating." She said happily. "Do you think Petunia would want to join us?"

Lily advised her mother against that notion quickly, and then all finished their lunch amongst a good-natured argument about Lily's negatory statement.

When they had finished, Lily tried to teach Anne about the workings of a television until they heard Petunia come home. She ran right upstairs, presumably to call one of her Muggle friends about the date with Vernon.

A half and hour later, Petunia appeared at the top of the steps.

"Who's that gift from, Lily?" she called down the steps.

Lily raced up the stairs and confronted her sister. "You went into my room?" she demanded angrily.

Petunia sniffed. "Yes, so what if I did? This isn't just _your_ house, Lily." She said snottily.

Lily huffed, and shut the door to her room once Anne was also inside.

"Stay out of my room!" she yelled through the wooden door, and then glared at the nicely wrapped gift on her bed.

"I wonder what it is…" Anne said quietly, and Lily scowled as she reached for it.

Lily held it in contempt. "Let's find out." She mumbled, and ripped open the paper. Inside, there was a long, rectangular jewelry box. Lily groaned in annoyance.

"He got me _jewelry, _didn't he?" she growled, and then opened the little box slowly.

Inside, Anne was very impressed. James may have not listened to the correct date of Lily's birthday, but he certainly delivered on the 'meaningful' part of her advice.

It was a lovely bracelet, made of silver. There were little silver flowers, meant to be lilies. There was a genuine pearl on each of the flowers. In short, it was gorgeous.

Lily was silently stewing as she picked up the beautiful bracelet.

"God damn him!" she exclaimed, glaring heatedly at the piece of jewelry. "I mean, this is gorgeous! How dare he!" she ranted as she angrily clasped it on her wrist.

"Damn James Potter and his good taste!"

…..

I super loved this chapter, and I hope you did too!

Yeah, so Lily ISN'T starting to like James Potter. Like, at all. I promise.

Anne wasn't very vocal or centered in this chapter, but I feel like Lily needed a shining moment.

Sooo, next chapter… uhh, it'll probably be the third last chapter at Lily's house? Maybe the fourth. Or fifth. Dunno. Depends.

So thank you all for reading! I truly appreciate it, and I love you all!

Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming, please!

Jess


	24. Cuts

'_I'm street wise, I can improvise! I'm street smart; I got New York City heart.' – Dodger (Billy Joel), Oliver and Company _

Lily and Anne walked around Lily's neighborhood. It was a beautiful summer day; one hundred degrees, and the sun blazed high in the sky.

Lily wore rather short jean shorts, and a bikini top with flip flops. She tried to talk Anne into the same type of outfit, but settled for Anne wearing a thin brown tank top and a pair of slightly-too-short jean shorts for modest Anne.

Lily played with Anne's extremely long, auburn hair thoughtfully.

"I think it's time to cut your hair, Anne." She said slyly, and Anne immediately jerked her silky hair out of Lily's grasp.

"Why? I like my hair…" she said quietly, combing her fingers through her soft locks. "Why cut it?"

Lily shrugged. "Why not? Don't you wanna change? Even a little?" she asked. "You can't stay the same forever, after all. Plus, don't you wanna impress Sirius with your new 'look' when he goes over your house next week?"

Anne rolled her eyes a little. "No, not particularly." She said, chuckling.

Lily laughed at Anne's facial expression. "Then maybe he'll hate it, and leave you alone." She suggested slyly. "I feel like we need to cut you a side bang… and then cut your hair to, like, your shoulder blades."

Anne shivered, thinking of Lily cutting her hair. "Uh, are you, um, _positive_ you can cut hair?" she asked quietly, doubting Lily's skill with scissors.

Lily smiled. "Nope." She said cheerfully, then laughed at Anne's face. "Kidding! Seriously, Anne. We're _witches_, remember? Even if I mess up, you can fix it!

Anne swallowed, and wanted to refuse, but knew Lily well enough that she wouldn't quit until she got what she wanted. "Okay…" she finally agreed softly, and Lily almost squealed in delight.

"Excellent!" Lily purred, and grabbed Anne's hand, racing back to her house, dragging Anne behind her.

Anne was tensed like she was about to be hit as she waited for Lily to begin cutting her hair.

"Relax, Anne. It's not like I'm gonna cut it all off." Lily scoffed, and readied her scissors.

Anne flinched as she heard the first snip. She closed her eyes, and pretended that it wasn't happening, that her beautiful, hip-long hair wasn't being cut off at this very moment.

They decided to cut her hair outside, so that it wouldn't get all over Lily's home as they did so. A small breeze ruffled her rapidly-shortening hair as Lily worked.

She felt her head becoming less weighed-down as Lily cut away at her auburn hair.

Lily was almost finished, Anne's hair was to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and her side bang was actually very nice-looking on her.

Lily was making the final few snips, when someone shouted angrily and the scissors went haywire, cutting another three into Anne's hair. Lily gasped when she realized her slip, and raised her shockingly green eyes, to find the source of the yell.

"How could you?" Severus shouted again, stomping up to Lily's steps in his fury.

"Sev! What's your issue? You made me ruin Anne's hair!" she spat back, waving the scissors dangerously in the air.

"'Ruin'?" Anne squeaked, her eyes widening.

"My _issue_ is that you lied to me!" Severus accused, stopping at the foot of Lily's porch steps.

"'Lied'? What are you talking about, Sev?" Lily demanded, looking forlorn as she inspected the damage she did to Anne's hair.

"I saw him! Don't try to pretend it didn't happen!" Snape spat, crossing his thin arms.

Lily was confused. "Who?" she asked, legitimately confused. Her anger melted away for a moment as her face shown with true confusion.

Severus glowered. "Who do you think?" he growled, and glared harder when no glimmer of recognition showed on Lily's face. "Potter! I saw James Potter!"

Lily's face returned to its irritated form. "Yeah? What about him? I never 'lied' about him."

Severus' jaw set. "Yes you did! You told me you hated him! That you thought he was an idiot and a git!" he said. "And then I walk down the street to come and see you guys, and what do I see? That's right, James Potter walking down your steps, smiling back at you!"

Lily narrowed her eyes at the sallow boy. "And what do you hink I'm doing? _Dating_ him, just because he was at my house?"

"Well, the shoe sure seems to fit." He mumbled, and Lily exhaled loudly in her anger. She stomped down the steps to confront Snape face to face. He took a step back as she did so. Anne got up and stood behind Lily in support.

"Say that again!" Lily roared, and Severus' bravado seemed to shrink. He looked away in frustration.

"I'll have you know that James Potter randomly showed up at my doorstep that day. He thought it was my _birthday_ for Merlin's sake! He brought me a present! I had just threatened him off my property when you probably saw him!" Lily explained heatedly.

"And you dare come to my house and accuse me of dating that toerag? Four days after it happened?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What'd he get you?" he demanded. Anne looked nervously at Lily's wrist, she was wearing the bracelet!

"Nothing." Lily said stubbornly. But Severus noticed Anne's glance.

"He got you that bracelet, didn't he?" he demanded hotly. "And you're _wearing _it? And you say you aren't dating him!"

"I'm _not_. Far from it. _Eons_ from it, actually!" Lily insisted, glaring at Severus.

"You're such a liar! You, _both_ of you, are just James Potter's _whores_!" he spat.

Lily looked ready to hit him, but before she had a chance, Anne beat her to it.

A sharp slap sounded across Severus' face. He looked astounded, and held his cheek not in pain, but in surprise.

Anne stared at her hand, as if she couldn't believe that _she_ had done that.

"Do not call Lily a whore, Severus." She murmured, retreating back into her introverted self.

Severus stood there, staring at Anne incredulously. Lily was doing the same.

"Go home." Anne said calmly, quietly. She turned, and walked into the house with Lily close behind.

Lily was still staring at Anne as they closed the door behind them.

"I am sorry." Anne said softly. Lily shook her head.

"Don't be! Man, that was amazing!" Lily laughed, hugging Anne. She blushed, and hugged her fiery-headed friend back.

"Now, let's go fix your hair!" she said, and headed upstairs with the scissors.

….

Yay! Another chapter!

I really hope ya'll liked this chapter! I sure did!

It took me FOREVER to write! I dunno why! Only two more chapters of Anne at Lily's house! And only around five-seven chapters of summer left!

Check out my Avatar! That's Anne3 It's a very accurate picture of her! I love it:D

So, don't forget to review and/or PM me with any ideas!

I love you all!

Jess


	25. Oh, hello

"_The world is not yet exhausted; let me see something tomorrow which I never saw before." – Samuel Johnson_

Anne woke up to another bout of Lily's harsh sniffling. Anne could see her fiery head, and cringed as Lily exhaled sharply, irritated at her stuffed nose.

Anne sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes quickly.

"Lily, are you well?" she asked cautiously. Lily sniffed harder.

"No." she groaned from atop her bed, and rolled over to face Anne. "Actually, I feel horrible."

Anne got up and felt Lily's forehead. She was burning up.

"I am going to get your mother." She said quietly, and started for the door in her purple pajamas. Lily only groaned in response.

"Mrs. Evans?" Anne called softly as she entered the kitchen. The tall women turned, her fiery hair swirled with the movement.

"Good morning, Anne." She said pleasantly.

Anne smiled. "Good morning, Mrs. Evans." She answered politely. "Uhm, I believe that Lily requires your attention upstairs. She seems to be ill."

Marsha's smile dropped a bit as she set down the spatula she was holding, and followed Anne up to Lily's room.

"Lily dear?" she said soothingly as she sat on her daughter's bed. She rested the back of her knuckles on Lily's forehead as she sniffled. "You're simply sweltering!"

"I know, mum." Lily said, slightly saucily. Her voice was nasal and it sounded like it hurt to talk.

Marsha frowned. "Well, this won't do! We were all supposed to go shopping together this afternoon." She said, disappointed but accepting. "But you are much too sick to be going anywhere for a few days."

Lily coughed. "No, go without me. I don't wanna ruin your day." She protested. "Dad'll be here to take care of me while you're gone. I'll be fine."

"No, Lily, I would feel so guilty." Anne protested quietly, sitting on her cot. "I shall stay here and take care of you along with your mother."

Mrs. Evans smiled down at Anne, pleased that Lily had chosen such a caring girl to be her best friend. "Of course." She agreed.

Lily shook her head. "No, really. I just need some sleep and some quiet. I'll be fine. Please, just go."

Mrs. Evans looked doubtful. "Okay… but I want you to call me anytime if you want us back home." She said slowly, not totally approving.

Lily rolled her eyes and sniffled. "Okay, mum, okay. I'll be fine. It's just a cold." She smiled.

Anne smiled back at her friend, and rose from where she sat. Mrs. Evans patted her daughter's hair before doing the same.

"Very well. Anne, we'll be leaving at twelve, which gives you an hour to get ready, is that okay?" she asked.

Anne nodded. And Marsha smiled. "Right, now I'll go wake Petunia." She said, and walked out of the room to Petunia's door.

Anne spent the next hour getting ready for their outing. She was uncomfortable with that fact that she would be alone with Petunia and Mrs. Evans, but she supposed that it would be beneficial for Lily to get some rest with them gone for the day.

She wore a thin, white and red striped tank top with a modest neckline, with faded jean shorts that came to her knees. Her auburn hair was down and straightened, but even straight it only fell to her chest, due to her drastic cut.

When she deemed herself ready, she shakily said good-bye to Lily, and headed down the steps to where Mrs. Evans and Petunia were waiting. She was surprised to find Petunia dressed rather scantly. A faint sneer appeared on the blonde's face at Anne's modest outfit, but it quickly disappeared.

"Ready to go, girls?" Marsha said pleasantly, and led the two out the door to the dark green cavalier outside. Petunia sat in front, periodically changing the Muggle music station, as Anne sat quietly in the back for the whole ride.

They arrived at what seemed to be a large, outdoor mall. There were stores everywhere, as well as outdoor tables to eat at and teenagers everywhere.

Petunia's eyes shown with malice as they stepped out of the parked car. Marsha led the two to the first store close by.

"Alrighty, girls. I know that you probably don't wanna hang out with your mum…" she started; an amused smiled gracing her face. "So here's some money, go have a good time."

Anne tried to protest the funds that Marsha handed her, but the older woman waved her off as she strode away towards a cluster of stores.

Petunia flipped her hair and waved at a group of girls by the fountain in the middle of the square. Anne followed her to them, and stood awkwardly as they greeted each other with hugs.

"Who's this?" a dark-haired girl asked in a snooty fashion, pointing behind her hand at Anne.

"Oh, that's just Anne, Nina." Petunia said, her condescending tone was directed at Anne. "She's my sister's best friend. She just _had_ to tag along with me today."

The girls sneered in Anne's direction, and she looked at her toes in shame.

"Why don't you run along now, Anne?" Petunia said, turning her black gaze on the younger girl.

"But… I do not know…" Anne started in a whisper, looking at her shoes. Her accent thickened with her embarrassment and shame.

"Ew, what kinda accent is _that_?" another girl sneered.

"French." Petunia sneered. "She's some type of foreign exchange student, I think. Who would possibly exchange anything for _her_?"

Anne felt tears well up in her stormy eyes. She blinked rapidly to keep them at bay. She tried to speak again.

"_Je…Je ne sais pas_…." she started in French, but caught herself. "I do not know where to… to go…"

"Figure it out." Petunia spat, and then, laughing with he friends, they flounced away to join a group of guys.

Anne was so very close to tears as she fast-walked away from the group of girls. She passed groups of teenagers that stared at her, and a couple of teenage boys who tried to hit on her.

She plopped down, her face in her hands, on a bench on the other side of the complex. She felt a few tears run down her face, and wiped them away.

"You know, a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry." A familiar voice said.

Anne looked up, startled, and found herself staring into the face of Remus Lupin, a half-smile present on his face.

"_Oh! Remus! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_" she blurted out, the mixture of her emotion and surprise pushing her to speak French.

Remus chuckled. "English, _s'il vous plait._" He said pleasantly, and Anne smiled at his attempt at French.

"What are you doing here?" she said, correcting herself. "This is a Muggle shopping centre…"

Remus shrugged. "I come here often. I live a few blocks away, in the small, secretive wizarding town, Shankstil." He explained. "I was actually just heading to the ice cream parlor for my mum, care to join?"

Anne looked away. "Oh… I do not know about that… I mean…" she started, trailing off.

"C'mon. My treat." He said, holding out his hand. "It'll be fun."

Anne sniffed and finally nodded, standing up without the help of Remus' hand. Remus smiled, and they started walking.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. "By the way, why were you crying?" he asked.

Anne looked away and blushed. "I-I …" she couldn't admit it to Remus, so she fell silent.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me." He said, accepting that Anne was embarrassed. He didn't push her for information.

Anne was grateful, and smiled a little as they walked into the fenced area of the outside ice cream parlor.

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked nicely, and Remus mused for a moment.

"I'll take the moose tracks, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles for here, along with a double banana fudge to go, please." He said, and then glanced at Anne expectantly.

Anne panicked for a moment. All of the menu's items were foreign to her. She had had ice cream before, of course. But the flavors were very different from wizarding flavors.

"Um, chocolate… just… chocolate. Please." Anne stumbled over her words. The waitress smiled sympathetically and told Remus the total. He pulled out some cash, and told her to keep the change. Anne pulled out a few pounds to give to Remus.

"No, no. It's fine." Remus insisted, amused. Anne frowned, but followed him to sit with their treats when they were handed to them.

They ate in silence, until Remus broke the ice.

"So, how is your summer so far?" he asked, and Anne licked her lips as she glanced up to answer.

"Rather good. But I think that I am ready to go back to school soon." She answered. "I am actually staying at Lily's home at the moment. For another two days."

Remus smiled. "Yes, I was wondering why I found you here, of all places." He mused. "I actually had to give you something. It's for Lily."

He pulled out a small, wrapped gift box. Anne inwardly groaned.

"It's for Lily. For her birthday. James told me that it was coming up. So… here." He held it out to her.

"Oh… um… well…. You see…. It is… not Lily's birthday… until January." Anne stuttered, licking her ice cream cone. "James made a mistake…"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Well. That's unfortunate. I went out to get this for her specially. Hm." He was in thought for a minute. "Here. You take it. Happy very late birthday." He said with a smile.

Anne was stunned as she received the small package. "M-my birthday was in April…" she murmured.

Remus shrugged. "Okay, so very, _very_ late?" he joked, and Anne laughed softly. She opened the present quickly after glancing up at Remus for permission.

It was a Sneakoscope. A rather humorous present, in Anne's mind. The Marauders were known for their 'untrustworthiness'.

Anne beamed. "Thank you, Remus." She said quietly, and slipped it into her small handbag that she had with her.

Remus smiled back. "No problem." He said happily, and then the two swung into an actual conversation. Yes! Anne had a _conversation_ with someone other than Lily!

It went for a few hours, and Anne was delighted to have found a companion in Remus for the day.

When the sun began to set, Remus started to fidget a bit in his seat. Anne could take a hint.

"Oh, well, thank you, Remus." She said, standing up. "I think that it is time that I go and find Petunia and Mrs. Evans. They are probably expecting me."

Remus smiled and nodded. Anne noticed a bit of strain in his face.

"It was good to see you, Remus." Anne said awkwardly, not sure what to do next.

Remus nodded, and was about to go, but seemed to have an afterthought. He reached over, and took Anne into his arms.

And just hugged her.

Anne was surprised, and her heart beat was so fast she was embarrassed that Remus might be able to feel it.

On an impulse, she turned her head, and kissed him on the cheek.

He seemed surprised, and pulled back. Anne smiled awkwardly, worried that she had offended him.

"Good-bye, Remus." She said quickly, and darted out of the parlor area.

Remus smiled and called a good-bye to her as well.

As he began to walk quickly towards home, glancing up into the sky nervously every few seconds, he noticed a weight in his back pocket.

He reached in, and pulled out a single golden galleon.

He smiled wearily, and continued his trot home.

…

Wow, that took forever to write!

A lil Remus/Anne action? Yes, I think so! Adorable!:D Nerd love!

Aha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!

Not much else to say, but don't forget to revieeeew!

I love you allllllll!

-Jess


	26. Fittings

Leaving Lily's house was probably the most devastating thing Anne had had to do this year.

She cried softly as she finished packing her belongings into her suitcases. Lily was silent as she watched from atop her bed.

"Don't worry Anne…." Lily said softly as she helped her best friend carry her belongings down the stairs. "I'll see you again in two weeks! It's not that long."

"It is when I must have dinner with the Blacks in two days…" Anne whispered, thinking of her certain doom in only forty eight hours.

Lily frowned. "Don't worry." She repeated. "Alphonse will be right there with you, and I'm sure the dinner will come and go before you know it."

"He is going to be in my _home_, Lily." Anne protested. "And he is present within my home for ten months of the year as it is." They had reached Lily's front door. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were standing there along with Petunia, ready to see the shy girl off.

"It was lovely to have you, darling." Mrs. Evans said, hugging Anne. "You're welcome here whenever you want." Anne thanked her tearfully.

"I look forward to see you again, missy." Mr. Evans said, smiling and patting Anne's shoulder.

Anne glanced at Petunia, who was staring off into space with a sour look on her face.

"I'll see you in two weeks." Lily said finally, causing Anne to look away from Petunia.

"Count on it." Anne said, hugging her best friend tightly.

Anne waved half heartedly to the family, before striding out of the house, her hairbrush Portkey in hand.

In an instant, Anne was zipped away from the modest Muggle house, and was once again on her elaborate front lawn, staring up at her huge home. She found comfort in her house, but she also longed for Lily's presence at once.

"Anne! _Ma cherie! Je suis tellement heureuse de voir enfin te revoir!" _Anne's mother cried, running to Anne to embrace her. "Oh, how I have missed you so."

Anne hugged her mother back. "I have missed you, too, mother." She answered, smiling.

When Anne's mother released her, Alphonse was next. He wrapped his arms around his sister and squeezed her tightly. "It has been hell without you." He whispered in her ear, his voice betraying the grin he bore.

Suddenly, her mother pulled her out of Alphonse's grasp.

"Come, come! We have much shopping to do before tomorrow!" she said, also pulling Alphonse and Odette, who had been standing off to the side, with them to the middle of the drive.

"What is tomorrow, mother?" Anne asked, confused.

Mrs. Belhumeur's eyes widened. "Oh, dearest, did I not tell you? There has been a change of plans; the Blacks are dining with us tomorrow evening instead of Sunday evening." She explained as she halted.

Anne's stomach dropped to her knees at the sentence. Tomorrow…

"Furthermore, we have to buy both you and Odette new evening gowns for the occasion, as well as Alphonse a new tuxedo." She continued, and then instructed the children to all grasp her outstretched hand for along-side Apparition.

Anne tensed for the sensation of being forced through a thin rubber tube, and heard the _crack_ as the four appeared in a boutique not far from Diagon Alley's shopping center.

"Hello, and welcome to Ms. Jesabelle's Fine Boutique." A well-dressed employee trilled as the four got their bearings. "I am Ms. Jesabelle, here to serve any and all of your needs. Do you have an appointment?"

Simone smiled warmly at Jesabelle. "Yes, we are the Belhumeur party." She said kindly, and the woman's smile seemed to stretch even further over her already tight-skinned face.

"Yes, yes, your husband confirmed your appointment earlier today, Madam Belhumeur." She said, nodding. "Right this way. Two gowns and a tuxedo, correct?"

Simone nodded in confirmation, and the four were whisked away to the back chambers. "These are my associates. Each of them will be helping with each of your childrens' special clothing needs." Jesabelle explained. "Kimerly, you will attend to the eldest, Ms. Anne."

Anne stared at the very tall and sleek brunette that curtsied in her direction.

"Helena, you have the younger sister, Ms. Odette." The short blonde curtsied in Odette's direction. "And Belle, you will have the fine young man, Alphonse." The woman with raven hair curtsied to Alphonse, and added a sultry smile to the mix. Alphonse looked a tad uncomfortable.

Anne was whisked away to a separate room where her measurements were taken. Kimerly, her attendant, prattled on about how skinny Anne was, and how small her bosom was, and how her cheek bones were too high… Anne was thoroughly insulted, though she held back her tears.

"But we must make you look simply stunning despite your… shortcomings. Your father mentioned something about an engagement, I hear." She continued, pulling out a few dresses for Anne to try on.

Anne felt a crippling sense of horror at the word 'engagement'. It couldn't be true! It couldn't!

Her thoughts were whisked away as she was forced into a dozen different dresses.

She was completely uncomfortable in every single one of them. Most of them were too short, or too low on the neckline. A lot of them were much too loose. And all of them were obnoxiously colored.

"Um… no…" Anne whispered as Kimberly put her in a bubblegum pink dress.

The brunette threw her hands up. "I don't know what to do with you, then! You're too meek, too unnoticeable. You need something with pizzazz! Something loud and 'look at me!' to get attention."

Anne looked away, scanning the room for something better. "What about that one?" she said.

The gown was a dark navy blue, it was full length and it had a flow to it that Anne liked. It had thick straps on her shoulders, and the neckline was straight and modest, but it had no back to it. It wasn't exactly up to Anne's modesty standards, but she knew her mother wouldn't approve if it was a 'nun dress' as Odette called most of Anne's evening gowns.

Kimberly sighed, and pulled the gown off the mannequin using her wand. She helped Anne into it, and worked a bit of magic to make it fit.

Kimberly crossed her arms, but nodded. "Yes, you do bring a certain… charm to it. Let's show your mother." Anne followed the assistant out of the room into the main one, where Alphonse, Odette, and her mother were waiting.

"Simply stunning, Anne." Her mother said in an approving voice.

"Yeah, little sister. You clean up well. I shall better make sure Black keeps his hands off of you." Alphonse teased, looking rather dashing with his tousled chocolate brown hair and tuxedo.

Odette just glared at Anne as she crossed her arms in rather Slytherin-like bottle green dress with sleeves and a full skirt.

Mrs. Belhumeur also looked gorgeous in her simple black evening gown. She smiled radiantly at her children, and Jesabelle. "Very well. We shall take them all." She said, handing the woman a heavy-looking little satchel of Galleons that clinked as they his Jesabelle's open hand.

"Lovely." She said brightly, weighing the gold in an expert hand. "Thank you so very much."

With that, the four Apparated out of the boutique, and back to the manor.

And Anne's feelings of anxiety and fear returned with it.

What Anne's mother said: "Anne! My darling! I am so happy to finally see you again!"

Alright, this was a kind of filler chapter… but the next chapter will be AWESOME. I promise!

I'll also post a picture of Anne's dress on my profile. Maybe. If you wanna see:)

Alright, so thank for all your reviews and keep them coming! Love you all!

Jess


	27. Dining with the Devil

Anne was literally shaking in terror as the five members of the family gathered in front of the main hall, separated from the arriving guest by a mere door.

She was breathtaking; but she did not feel like herself at all. Her auburn hair was in a side ponytail, curled to perfection by her mother. She had more make up on than she was comfortable with, and she felt a chill as her exposed back was hit with Odette's impatient huff of breath.

She had a circlet of silver leaves on top of her head, and she wobbled slightly in silver heels. Her mother had casted a charm for balance, but Anne knew that even magic could not help her now.

In short, she felt like a completely different person. Yes, she looked gorgeous. But in her own Anne, she was foreign. Anne planned to avoid mirrors at all costs. She was a stranger.

She gasped almost silently as she heard the usual _crack_ of Apparation. They had lifted the anti-apparation charms shortly just for this occasion. Anne heard Mitzi greeting the family, taking their coats, and then finally bringing them into the main hall.

Anne stood respectfully behind her brother, who stood behind their mother, who stood a step behind Christophe. Anne was in the middle of the children, although she was the eldest, because Alphonse was the male heir. Anne never understood the 'Pure Bloods' customs of birthrights.

Christophe greeted the family in his deep voice. "Hello, and welcome to our humble manor." He said, shaking Orion Black's hand. "And your lovely wife, it is wonderful to see you again, Walburga." He kissed her hand swiftly. Walburga looked pleased.

"You certainly have a wonderful home, Christophe." Orion said and his voice was slightly less impressive as Mr. Belhumeur's.

Christophe smiled graciously. "Let me introduce my family." He said, turning to his wife.

"This is Simone, my darling wife." He introduced, and Simone allowed her hand to be kissed by Orion. She then shook hands daintily with Walburga. She resumed her position at Christophe's right side.

"This is my eldest son, Alphonse Henri." He continued, ushering the handsome young man forward. Alphonse bowed slightly to Mr. and Mrs. Black, smiling respectfully.

"-my eldest daughter, Anne Jacqueline." Anne stepped forward numbly at the sound of her name, and curtsied low for the two. She smiled in the same respectful way as Alphonse, and then returned to her place. As she turned, she recognized the handsome form of Sirius Black behind his mother. He scowled at her with intensity that she was not expecting. She stumbled a little as she returned to her place, but it went unnoticed as Odette Anastasie was called forward.

"You have a beautiful family." Orion complimented in his monotone voice. "Allow me to introduce mine."

"My wife, Walburga, of course." He stated, and Walburga simply nodded in greeting as she stood next to her husband.

"My eldest son, Sirius." He continued, and Sirius Black, the bane of Anne's existance, stepped forward.

He was a beautiful as she remembered him, but felt sick to her stomach as the thought floated across her mind. His personality made him ugly.

He smiled and bowed to her parents respectfully, and then, unexpectedly, turned to Anne off to the side, and kissed her hand slowly. She was frozen in place, and felt ice creep up her hand from where his lips touched her skin. She jerked her hand back into place once he moved back into line with his parents.

Regulus was next, and he did the same as Sirius, except instead of kissing Anne's hand, he did so to Odette's. It seemed as though they had an assignment to each of the girls by age. Anne wiped her hand quickly on her dress in disgust.

"You also have a wonderful family." Christophe complimented, though his seemed more genuine than Orion's. "Shall we begin dinner?"

The Belhumeurs led the way to the grand dining room, where Mitzi was pulling out the chairs individually for each person. Christophe sat the head, with Simone at his right and Orion at his left, with Walburga next to her husband, then Sirius, and then Regulus. Alphonse sat next to his mother, with Anne next to him across from Sirius, and Odette across from Regulus.

The table was filled with idle chatter from the adults, and even Alphonse and Sirius go into a chat about Quidditch and who was said to be making the team this year. Anne kept her head down, and focused on her food.

The dinner passed as slow as Anne could have imagined, and when it was over, the adults retired to one of the sitting rooms. 

"Anne, take Sirius on a walk about the manor." Christophe instructed his daughter, and get Odette similar instruction about Regulus.

Anne was frozen once more. She had to spend time alone with the boy that hated her more than she could imagine. She glanced at him nervously, and then agreed with her father quietly, her heels clicking quietly as she led Sirius out of the room.

The walked in complete silence. Anne had no idea as to what to say to the boy. His eyes were trained forward, his gaze unwavering. Anne kept her distance as they walked through the corridors.

After she had showed him the whole manor, which took a good hour and forty five minutes (without the gardens and grounds), she had no idea what to do.

"We should… rejoin our parents." She suggested quietly, and led the tall boy back down the winding corridors back to the sitting room… where the door was closed and locked.

Anne heard voices easily through the door. She looked up at Sirius nervously, unsure what to do.

She was about to knock, when he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." He hissed, listening closer to the door. Anne was surprised, but obeyed easily.

"_Then that is settled. An engagement between your daughter and my son is in place." _Orion Black's voice said clearly through the door. _"Though of course we will have to wait until they have both graduated school to have the official wedding."_

Christophe's voice came next. _"Of course. It will be a grand joining of our Pure blood." _He agreed. Anne was confused to hear her father speak of such blood matters. He usually did not say such things… he was a tolerant man.

"_The Dark Lord will be pleased." _Walburga's clipped voice said, though Sirius and Anne had to strain their ears to hear her, as she dropped her voice to a little more than a whisper.

"_We shall announce the news to the children in due time." _Christophe continued. _"I am sure that my daughter will be proud to serve her family in an honorable union with the House of Black."_

"_The same goes for our son."_ Orion said confidently, yet arrogantly.

The voices toned down to more of a whisper, and Anne was frozen in her place as she took in the information.

They must have been speaking of Sirius and Anne. They must have. The eldest children were traditionally arranged in marriage in many old-fashioned Pure Blood families. Anne had never imagined this to happen to her… she had never thought…

She turned her blue gaze up at Sirius, who was equally stunned.

"Holy. Shit." He whispered sullenly, backing away from the door.

"Agreed." Anne whispered back, training her eyes at the floor.

She walked out of the hallway into the kitchen. Sirius followed her blindly, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping by the adults.

She turned when he entered the room. Their eyes locked, and suddenly he approached her. He cupped the back of her neck with his hand, and jerked her head forward to meet her lips with his.

Anne's eyes widened as he kissed her. Anne shrieked softly against his lips, and pushed against his broad chest with her fists.

Though he was an admittedly good kisser, Anne was disgusted. He was _Sirius Black_. How many other pairs had his touched? Why was he even kissing her right now in the first place?

The fact that he _was_ Sirius Black disgusted her more than anything. She finally was able to break away from him.

She stared at him incredulously, and then slapped his across the face.

"What was that?" she demanded in a whisper, inwardly shuttering from the experience.

"I was only seeing what it would be like to kiss the girl I'm gonna eventually be forced to spend the rest of my life with." Sirius hissed bitterly, seeming not to have enjoyed the kiss any more than Anne had. He seemed unaffected by the slap.

Anne felt herself gag as she realized that she had just _kissed_ Sirius Black, a boy that every girl in Hogwarts would give their right breast to kiss once. He frightened her, he intimidated her, and he was rude, nasty, and spiteful towards her for no particular reason. Anne was _not_ one of those girls.

"That was most unnecessary." She said quietly, and backed away from the black haired Gryffindor.

"Well get used to it." Sirius spat, scowling at her. "That's your reality in three years, if our parents go through with it."

Anne started to shake. _Her_? Marry a boy that despised her, and that she feared with ever fiber of her being?

She felt tears coming and she trembled violently. Nausea was creeping up on her, as well. She quickly strode past Sirius and into the hallway…

…

AH! But all is not lost! Stay tuned!

Whoa. Sirius KISSED Anne? WHAT THE FUCK?

Yeah. That's what I said, too.

My mind takes me places. Strange places. But I liked it. And to be completely crystal clear: Sirius did not kiss Anne because he has affections for her. No, it was more of an act of bitter acceptance. He might as well see what he's gonna be kissin' for the rest of his life, hm?

I liked this chapter. Mostly. The next chapter:

THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS.

What will this new development do to Anne's life at Hogwarts? Will she tell anybody? With SIRIUS tell anybody? Good LAWRD!

Only I know;)

Did that answer your question, Kenzieloveify? I'm sure it did. Ahaha.:P Shout out to yooou, aren't you lucky? Haha:)

Alright, ya'll. I'll see you all on the flip side! New chapter up Saturday. I have to work tomorrow, and then I have a service project on Friday.

Thank you all for reading, and for the reviews!:)

Jess


	28. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello, Hello all!

I'm sorry. You were probably expecting a new chapter… well that'll be up tomorrow! I have to write a whole research paper tonight, joy!

I'm just author noting you all about my meager drawing skills… and how I drew both a Remus/Anne and a Sirius/Anne picture.

Exciting, right?

So check them out. They're on deviantart. My deviantart name is Podgirl. Same avatar as I have on here. I'm not hard to find.

Kay, so I'll have the next (crappy) chapter up tomorrow! Bye guys! I love you all, and thanks for the 100+ reviews!

Jess


	29. The Hogwarts Express

Getting on Hogwarts Express was a mix of emotions for Anne. On the one hand, she would finally see Lily and her other friends again, but on the other… well, there was the Sirius situation.

Anne would not think of said situation.

Furthermore, Hogwarts was both heaven and hell for Anne at this point. She loved the place with all of her heart, but things such as Sirius, Odette, and the previously forgotten issues with Severus made her dread her fifth year.

Anne reflected on her current situation for a moment, before turning to give one last, half-hearted wave to her parents, and stepping on the Hogwarts Express.

Alphonse immediately found his Quidditch buddies, and Odette had already ditched them. She was alone.

Anne walked down the isles, glancing into the compartments to look for Lily and Severus. She found Severus… but he was sitting with Mulciber, Avery, and a few other Slytherins that did not look very friendly. She bit her lip, and moved on before he spotted her.

He had broken their promise. They had all promised since they were first years that they would all sit together on the Hogwarts Express.

Anne was stricken to see that he had forsaken his first friends. His proclaimed 'best' friends. And he said that they'd all be friends forever, yet he treated them like shit over break and now deliberately broke their pact?

Anne was deeply hurt.

She continued down the isles, looking for Lily. Or maybe even Erin or Persephone… anybody that she knew that _wasn't _Severus…. Or Sirius for that matter.

Anne was dumbfounded once she checked all of the compartments. Lily was in none of them. She frowned and turned to walk back, and ran into somebody.

"Hi Anne." Remus' amused voice said. Anne looked up at his smiling face, and couldn't help but to return the smile.

"Hello Remus." She said. "You have not seen Lily, have you?"

Remus nodded. "Indeed I have. She's in the prefect's compartment." He answered.

Anne frowned. "Why is she there… is she a prefect?" she asked, fearing the answer.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, didn't she tell you?" he said, and then glanced down at the pin on his chest. "And I am, too."

Anne's smile returned. "Oh that is wonderful, Remus. Congratulations." She said.

"Thanks!" he said, grinning. "But I actually have to get back to the compartment… I'll see you at the welcoming dinner, alright?"

Anne nodded, and pressed herself against the wall so he could squeeze through. His chest brushed against hers for a moment as he passed. He smiled at her once more before turning completely around and trotting back to his compartment.

Anne smiled after him, and then turned around to find her own compartment to sit in. Her small smile completely disappeared as she realized that her, Lily, and Severus would never sit all together again on the Hogwarts trains. She sighed softly as she glanced into a compartment, and she saw Erin, Persephone, Mary, and Dorcas. Mary looked up and waved invitingly to Anne, and she entered the compartment. There was one younger girl who Anne did not recognize.

She was greeted with a chorus of greetings and received a hug from Mary as she entered. Anne sat between Mary and Persephone.

"Hi Anne!" Persephone chirped as she continued to paint her nails with an enchanted paint that kept switching colors. "How are you? How was your summer?"

Anne shrugged lightly. "It was actually quite nice. I spent a month of it with Lily and some time with my extended family. And yours?" she said while glancing at the unfamiliar girl.

Persephone gave a shrug and a sigh. "Michael broke up with me in July, so it was less than wonderful… but y'know. It wasn't terrible." She answered.

Anne gave her a sympathetic look. "It is his loss, Persephone. He obviously was not worth your time." She said confidently.

Persephone smiled and nodded, before noticing Anne glance once more at the new girl writing in a notebook.

"Oh, we totally forgot to introduce you to Laura." She said, and nudged the younger girl with her elbow to get her attention.

"Laura, this is Anne Belhumeur, a good friend of ours. Anne, this is Laura Meadowes, Dorcas' cousin. She's a fourth year Ravenclaw."

Laura looked up from her notebook, and smiled shyly at Anne.

"Hi Anne." She said quietly, and quickly looked back down at her notebook. Anne smiled kindly at the younger girl.

"Hello, Laura." She greeted back. "It is wonderful to meet you."

Laura only nodded shyly and continued to write in her notebook. Anne smiled in understanding and contributed to the chatter of the room.

The chatter continued until they were almost to Hogwarts… and Anne had forgotten to change into her robes!

"Oh, I have to go change…" Anne said in alarm as she realized the castle was becoming larger very fast in the distance.

Erin glanced out of the compartment door's window. "Don't bother, there's at least twenty girls waitin' for the loo already." She said in her Irish accent. "It'll be at least a thirty minute wait."

Anne bit her lip; she couldn't arrive at Hogwarts in her regular attire. Though there was no known punishment for it, because it seldom happened, but she did not want to be the first to get a detention for something so trivial.

"Jus change in here, Anne. We'll stand up and cover the door windows, and you can get ready." Mary suggested. Anne bit her lip and blushed at the thought of changing in front of everybody… with a huge window!

Mary sensed her discomfort. "Don't worry, Anne! Nobody will be able to see you, we'll cover our eyes, and I swear, nobody's out in the countryside with binoculars waiting to stare into compartment windows for half-naked girls." She said with a giggle. Though Anne wasn't sure what binoculars were, she took Mary's word for it.

Mary, Dorcas, Persephone, and Erin all got up to cover the door's window with their backs for Anne. Laura stayed where she was, but Anne noticed that she pulled her notebook up higher to block any view of Anne as she wrote. The four standing girl covered their eyes while laughing. Anne smiled, but was still uncomfortable.

Anne opened her bag and pulled out her uniform. She bit her lip and felt her face burn bright red as she stripped down to her undergarments. As she picked up her clothes, they slipped threw her finger and she swooped down to pick them up.

"Hey, Potter, look! It's Lily in her skivvies!" Anne heard somebody yell from outside. She whipped around, clutching her blouse and skirt to her chest, and spotted Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew peeking through a space in between Erin and Dorcas. In the next split second, she spotted James' messy black hair and face peeking in where Peter's had been.

Anne was frozen to the spot in mortification.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF HERE RIGHT. NOW!" Persephone shouted, and turned to hit the glass with her fist. Sirius started howling with laughter as Erin and Dorcas covered the space with their torsos. He teased James loudly as they strode away to their compartment.

Anne felt tears of mortification come to her eyes as she quickly dressed herself. She tightened her tie with a little sob and then collapsed on the seat.

"He enjoyed it, don't worry, Anna Banana." Persephone said, trying to cheer her up. Anne looked away and concentrated on the floor.

"Don't worry. If he goes on about it at all at dinner, me and Perse over there are going to make him wish he didn't have eyes, right?" Erin said, smiling at Persephone and Anne.

Persephone nodded enthusiastically.

Anne felt like crying, but held it back. She watched as the castle neared, and felt her heart lighten… just a little bit.

It was a magical place, after all. Anything could happen at Hogwarts.

…

YAY! Chapter twenty eight!

Whoaman. First an engagement, now a peeping Tom? What is this madness?

Sucks for Anne, right? Yeah. This has actually happened to me. I was changing after a performance and I announced (very loudly) that I would be changing in the costume shop. There's no door so I trusted all the guys (I was one of two girls out of like twelve people…) just to stay away… yeah well my one guyfriend didn't… and I almost punched him out. It's seriously so mortifying.

Just think about poor Anne, man!

So don't forget to review! Thanks, once again, for the 100+ reviews! I love you all!

Oh, and don't forget to check out my meager art skills on deviantart. Details on the author's note of the previous author's note.

Bye bye!

Jess


	30. Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts

The Sorting ceremony flew by for Anne, she could only think about what had happened earlier on the Hogwarts Express.

She didn't even cheer with her House when new first year Gryffindors sat at their table. She just stared blankly at a flickering candle next to a Professor's head. Her friends had given up on trying to regain her attention.

"I would like to take this opportunity to welcome all the new first year witches and wizards to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore's voice said in the background of Anne's mind. "I am sure that you will enjoy being here, and will give your all into learning the infinite world of magic."

He smiled at the hundreds of faces looking up at him. "And now, instead of boring you all into oblivion and keeping you from your first Hogwarts dinner of the year, I have a mere two words left to say to you," he started, and then chuckled. "But I seem to have forgotten them. Ah, the struggles of old age. Furthermore, let the feast begin!"

With his last words, all the food appeared on the plates. The students all cheered, and began filling their plates. Anne blindly filled hers, but ate only halfheartedly.

Lily appeared at their part of the table, and sat between Anne and Persephone.

"Hey guys!" she said as she filled her own plate. "Sorry, I had to sit with the other prefects for the opening speech."

She glanced at Anne and gave the others a puzzled look. "What's the matter, Anne?"

The girl in question looked up, but her explanation was cut off by Sirius Black.

"Hey Lily!" he called from down the table. All of the girls turned and stared down the table at him and the rest of the Marauders. "I'm glad James finally got to see what you're hiding under those robes. He had to run to the guy's bathroom in quite a hurry, if you know what I mean." He said with a laugh. James glared at Sirius, but laughed along, and sent a wink down the table at Lily.

Lily gave them an annoyed look. "I would love it if I knew what the hell you were talking about, Black." She called back.

"You know, when you were changing in the compartment? And we saw you?" Peter called in his squeaky voice. Anne looked around at the kids who had fallen silent to listen to their conversation.

Lily snorted. "I was in the prefect's compartment. Ask Remus." She snapped back.

Remus nodded. "Yeah… she was with me the whole time." He said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Sirius and James looked at each other. "Then who was the redhead with the hot bod, then?" Sirius asked, and they glanced around at the tables. "Was it Kelsey Harold? Are you guys friends with her?"

Lily glanced at Anne, realizing who exactly it had been changing in the compartment. "Yeah. It was probably her. Right guys? Was Kelsey in your compartment changing?" she said, with a note of warning in her voice. The girls all looked at each other, and understood the meaning.

"Yeah. She was." Mary agreed, protecting Anne. "Go bother her, Sirius. We're eating."

Sirius and James laughed and the former whistled in Kelsey's direction. Anne noted that the younger Gryffindor almost swooned into her plate.

"So you have a 'hot bod', Anne?" Lily asked with a snicker. Anne's face turned bright red, and she stared into her plate.

"They are going to figure out that it was I, Lily." She whispered. "I will never be able to live it down."

Lily shrugged. "Nah, I feel like they'll respect you a bit more." She laughed.

Persephone agreed. "Yeah man, I mean, you gave James Potter a boner. Blackmail city." She snickered, and Erin hit her arm, which only made her laugh harder.

Mary changed the subject to spare Anne any more embarrassment and changed the subject to classes. Anne was immensely grateful.

….

_That Weekend (Saturday)_

Anne sat quietly reading in the common room, her friends were sprawled out on the various sofas and chairs, poring over their textbooks. They were trying to finish their homework before the Hogsmeade visit, which was tomorrow. Anne had finished her homework days before, and was merely offering help to those who needed it.

"I hate this. I miss summer." Persephone huffed, looking over her notes from Potions. The sixth year groaned as she realized that her facts were flawed, and scratched them out in irritation.

"School just started, 'Sephone." Dorcas said quietly, amused. "Even Laura isn't complaining yet." She said fondly of her younger, Ravenclaw cousin.

"Well she's a fourth year. Fourth year isn't nearly as hard as sixth. Neither is fifth." She grumbled, scrawling a few more sentences on her parchment.

"Oh, you're one to talk. You took the easiest classes in fifth year!" Marlene shot at Persephone.

Persephone glowered at Marlene. "Shut up, Marlene. So do you. You couldn't handle anything more. All your attention is focased on your obsessive desire to snog the brains out of Sirius Black." She hissed.

Marlene seethed. "No it is not!" she bellowed, her face turning red with embarrassment and anger. "And if he heard that, you're _so_ hexed."

"I'm shaking in my shoes." Persephone said sarcastically.

Anne flinched at their tones. It was no secret that Persephone and Marlene hated each other, but their fighting always made Anne nervous. Lily only snickered from the other side of the couch.

Lily glanced at the clock. "Alright, guys. Let's just put our differences aside and go down to dinner, okay?" she said, her voice slightly amused. Erin voiced her agreement, slammed her textbooks shut, and the Irish girl led the others out of the common room.

"You coming, Anne?" Melissa Kent and Selena Wood asked in unison. They smiled at each other before turning their inquisitive looks back on Anne.

"Oh, no. I am not hungry. You all can go without me." She said with a small smile.

Selena gave her a worried look, but Missy left as soon as Anne denied. She was too hungry to wait. Selena soon followed.

Anne enjoyed the quiet. The common room was flooded with people headed to dinner, and then silence ensued once more.

She looked up when a single pair of footsteps sounded from the boys' dormitory steps. She had seen Peter, Sirius, and James leave for dinner, but Remus had not been with them.

As she predicted, the fourth Marauder appeared on the bottom of the steps. He didn't notice Anne, and he strode over to the roaring fireplace. He stared into the flames for a moment, thinking he was alone.

Anne froze, her finger had been turning a page as he entered and it was left only half-turned, in fear that he'd hear the paper flip. She didn't want to interrupt him.

The boy braced himself on the mantel by placing a hand on it and leaning in. His hair hung in his closed eyes. He exhaled audibly, and Anne felt warmth in her heart grow as she studied him.

She immediately blushed as she noticed this, and discarded the feeling.

Remus straightened up, and turned around. He walked a few steps forward, but he still didn't notice Anne. He seemed to be in deep thought. However, he turned and collapsed sideways onto the couch Anne was on, over the armrest. That's when he noticed her.

"Oh, hi Anne." He said, his voice was warmer than Anne had expected it to be. He looked so melancholy just a few seconds ago.

"Hello Remus." She returned, smiling kindly at him. "How are you?"

He sighed. "I can't complain." He said.

Anne wanted to ask him what was wrong, but didn't want him to think her to be nosy. She said nothing.

He looked up at her from his slouched position. "I suppose you're wondering what's wrong." He said knowingly. Anne was surprised, and nodded quickly in response.

He shrugged. "I can't exactly figure it out. Maybe it's my prefect duties or the stress of fifth year already setting in." he said thoughtfully. "Either way, I just feel so drained anymore."

"I am sorry." Anne said simply, closing her book to give Remus her full attention.

Remus smiled at Anne. "Why? It's not your fault." He said; his voice was slightly amused.

Anne bit her lip lightly. "I am sorry that you are suffering." She explained.

Remus smiled wider. "I'd hardly call it suffering. But thanks, Anne. It means a lot."

"Is there anything I can do?" she inquired.

Remus shook his head with another small smile. "I don't think so." He said thoughtfully. "Unless you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

Anne was shocked, and it must have shown on her face, because Remus quickly added, "As friends, I mean."

Anne thought for a moment. "Well… I-I usually go with Lily." She mused quietly, feeling a blush creep into her face.

"Oh, that's fine then." Remus said quickly, embarrassed. Anne bit her lip and said nothing. She was too shamed to come up with anything. What would Sirius and James say if they went together? Remus seemed to think of this, and he looked sheepish as he realized how it would look.

"Well, I… I have to go finish some homework. 'Bye, Anne." Remus said hurriedly, and walked quickly to the stairs and bounded up them in only a few steps.

Anne stared after him. Her face burned red, and she felt her heart sink. She wanted to go with him. But she just _couldn't_ bear the thought of Sirius teasing them about it. It would be mortifying.

But she hoped she hadn't ruined her chances at friendship with him.

…

This. Chapter. SUCKS. I am so sorry. It sucks. So bad. Damn it.

But the next few months of Hogwarts are gonna be jam-packed. Siriusly. I have so many plans for October-April, it's not even funny. A lot of drama, a good amount of romance, and even some dark themes come March. You are going to be so disappointed in one of my characters.

Okay, so thanks for reading. Sorry this sucked. But now I'm on break, so you all with prolly get a chapter a day. At least:P

Kay, love you all. Don't forget to review! Bye;)

Jess


	31. Hogsmeade

Anne waited in the line of teenagers to hand in their Hogsmeade permission forms. She shivered, though it was only September, and her feet crunched through the dead leaves as she moved forward in line.

"Miss. Belhumeur. Your permission slip." Professor McGonagall asked crisply. Anne held out her piece of paper silently. McGonagall checked it over with pursed lips, before handing it back.

"I'm sorry, but you have failed to have a parent sign this." She said dismissively, and then proceeded to Lily, who was next in line.

Anne was startled, and she quickly checked over the slip. She had handed it directly to her father before she left for Hogwarts! But the professor was right; the parent's signature line was empty.

"But Professor McGonagall…" Lily started. "Anne had permission last year and third year; can't you just let her go? I'm sure this was just a mistake."

"I am sorry, girls. But the rule stands, every student must have a signed permission form every year until they are seventeen." She said sternly.

"But what about Alphonse? He must have a signed form; wouldn't that count for Anne, too?" Lily persisted, looking at Anne desperately.

"My answer still stands. Miss. Belhumeur, you can return to Gryffindor tower now. Miss. Evans, please either join your friends over there, or return with Anne." She said as she checked Selena's slip.

Lily looked at Anne sadly, and then glanced back to their group of friends. She started towards Anne, but the second red head shook her head and stepped back.

"Lily, go and have fun. I will be fine here. I must catch up on my reading." The shy girl said softly, and smiled. Lily bit her lip, but then nodded and joined their friends.

Anne turned and walked up the steps and shivered as a cold blast of air hit her back.

"Let's go, guys!" Sirius Black said as he and the other Marauders raced towards the other Gryffindors. "Zonko's, here we come!"

Anne clumsily skipped out of their way as they bounded past her. She kept her head down, unable to look at Sirius. He hadn't even asked her to do his homework for him since the incident at her house.

Anne bounded up the stairs and through the corridors, aiming for the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Hi, Anne." A voice said from behind her. Anne turned and saw Severus, his eyes had large bags underneath them.

"Hello, Severus." She responded, though with less warmth as usual. "How can I help you?"

"How's Lily? Are is she alright? Does she hate me? I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. I just don't want her around those Marauders. You know Potter fancies her, and, well, she's too good for him." Severus spouted, and Anne was barely able to understand him.

Anne looked uncomfortable. "Lily is fine. I highly doubt she hates you. Yes, I am quite aware that James Potter fancies her, and I also know that she is too good for him." she answered in order.

Severus nodded and exhaled sharply. "I have to talk to her." he said desperately. "Where is she?"

Anne looked in the direction she came from. "Lily has left for Hogsmeade." she answered. "But I agree with you, Severus. You must speak to her. Apologize for yourself. I am sure she will forgive you, if you give her time."

"I didn't mean to call her a whore." he mumbled, looking down.

Anne cocked her head. "I am sure you did not." she agreed. "But honestly, Severus. You must learn to control yourself. Lily is not seeing James Potter. And I highly, highly doubt that she ever will."

Severus said nothing, and he fiddled with the sleeve of his robes. Anne frowned slightly.

"Why do you worry so heavily about that, Severus?" she asked. "You seem so fixated on it."

Severus shrugged lightly. "I don't know, Anne. I just care so deeply about her." he admitted, though he voice dropped rather low and he glanced around nervously as he said it. Anne suspected that this was very hard for Severus to admit.

"Imagining her with that creep just infuriates me."

Anne smiled softly. "Severus. Lily is strong. So strong, in fact, that she hardly ever admits that she may need help sometimes. If you continue to try to control her like you do, you will only succeed in pushing her away. Lily knows what is good for her. She will do the right thing for herself, though you may not like her choices."

Severus scowled. "Yeah, well..." he huffed, before starting to back away from Anne. "Thanks, Anne. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Anne nodded, and then continued on her way to Gryffindor tower.

...

Anne smiled as Lily and the rest of her friends entered the common room around ten thirty that night. The horde of Gryffindors followed them, and most of them started to grumble to their friends about homework that needed to be done by the next day.

"Hi Anne." Erin said as she collapsed on the couch next to her.

Anne smiled. "Hello. How was Hogsmeade?" the question was directed at all of her friends that had gone.

"Potter tried to kiss Lily!" Mary blurted out with a giggle. Anne smiled wider and turned to the red head, who was sitting on the floor below Anne, bac pressed against the couch.

"Don't remind me." Lily grumbled, and then looked up at Anne. "But yeah, he just flew at me outside of Honeydukes. I have no idea what the hell got into his head."

Anne giggled softly, but abruptly stopped when she remembered the kiss that Sirius had forced upon her. She felt the nausea creep up again, and tried to swallow it down.

"But on the up side of kissing... " Selena started with smile. "Persephone left us with a Hufflepuff, Greg Carrolle."

Anne recognized the name. He was a Beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He was friends with Alphonse.

Persephone grinned and blushed a little. "And he _kissed me_, can you believe it? Me!" she purred, leaning back in her armchair happily. "And then... he asked me to go _steady_."

The girls all squealed. It seemed that Persephone had withheld this particular detail from them.

"Wait, somebody asked _Grand_ out? Whoa man, call the newspapers!" Sirius Black taunted as he and the rest of the Marauders entered the common room. They all laughed at her expense.

"Black. Can you ever just leave us all alone?" Persephone barked, glaring. "You're everywhere, I swear to god!"

"But you make it so _easy_." Sirius insisted with a grin.

"Screw off." Marlene said sternly, but she couldn't help but blush when Sirius turned his coal black eyes on her. Anne was disgusted by how she swooned from even a look. She looked up and his eyes swept around the group of them. His eyes lingered on hers for a fraction of a second more, before he turned back to his friends.

"Sure, Marlene, baby." he agreed, and he was obviously aware that she had a huge crush on him. Her blush deepened and Lily threw a pillow both at Sirius and Marlene.

Sirius laughed with the other Marauders as he dodged, and then the four bounded up the stairs together.

"I really don't like them." Erin said, and then yawned. "But I'm tired. Let's all just go to bed."

The rest of the group agreed, and they all stood and started up to the dorms. Anne lingered for a moment before she closed the door to their dorm. She had expected Sirius to ask her for her homework by now... but he hadn't even mentioned it.

Anne considered that he felt she would blackmail him with the knowledge that they were... engaged. Anne thought that absurd. She couldn't even tell Lily. Hell, she couldn't even think the word 'engagement' without her heart stopping.

Anne frowned and then closed the door.

...

Another sucky filler chapter. What the hell.

I can't write lately, mann. I just need some good events. I have a bunch lined up, but the nearest one isn't until October. I reaaally want it to be November! That's when a lot of shit goes down. But the holidays are coming up, sooo...;) That'll be fun.

Oh, and to answer your question, Cookie05, I have seen AVPM. Many times. I love it! Darren Criss is love.

Alright. So pleeease review everybody! Love you all! And so does Annneeeeee!

Jess


	32. Look

Anne dodged out of the way of two Hufflepuff guys play-fighting in the hallways. She was nearly past them, when the larger one gave shoved the smaller with a good-natured laugh, and he stumbled backwards and knocked into Anne.

She held onto her books for dear life, and flew sideways a few steps, before straightening up as she regained her balance.

"Sorry." the boy said with a sheepish laugh. "You alright?"

Anne merely nodded, and began to walk away. He stopped her with a 'hey'.

"Wait up." he continued, jogging to catch up to Anne. "I thought I recognized you. Aren't you Alphonse's sister? Odette, maybe?"

Anne turned her head slightly as she continued to walk down the corridors. She would be late for Potions if she stopped. "Anne." she corrected shyly. "I believe I remember you. You are Lukas, correct?"

Lukas smiled, and puffed out his chest a little. "Yeah, that's me. Keeper of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team." he informed her proudly.

Anne nodded in acknowledgement. "I have to get to Potions." she said quietly, smiled a little, and then disappeared into the darkened classroom that Slughorn taught Potions.

As she entered the room, she noticed Lily's fiery red hair approaching the same classroom. Which was strange enough, because Anne and Lily didn't have Potions together. Lily had Potions after lunch, right after their shared History of Magic class. Anne felt herself automatically halt to watch her best friend.

Lily was walking with Severus. Her face was serious and he was speaking rapidly. She suddenly stopped him, said something in a low, hard voice, and then smiled slightly. Severus looked relieved, and he embraced her in a hug when she opened her arms to him. Anne smiled contently. Finally, they had made up.

The only thing that bothered Anne in that exchange was that Severus glanced around nervously as he hugged Lily.

Anne's smile disappeared slightly as she entered her Potions classroom. She glanced around the room to find Selena sitting at their table. She smiled up at Anne as she sat down.

Now Potions was one of Anne's worst subjects. Though she still achieves a reliable E in her exams, not once in her Hogwarts life has she been able to score an O in Potions.

The reason for this is Potions is different than Anne's other classes. Arithmancy, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, what have you, they all are based on facts. Cold, hard facts. There's no guess work in any of the classes that Anne excells in. Potions, however, require tweaking. Nothing is exactly concrete, sometimes you have to add a little more of this or that to make it just right.

Anne thrives with facts. Cold, hard, constant, unchanging facts.

Anne looked up as Slughorn stood at the head of the classroom. He looked around the class before beginning. They were working with Truth Potions today.

...

After dinner, Anne was sitting with Lily and Mary in the common room. It was uncommonly cold in the lounge, and they huddled around the roaring fire to keep warm. It already felt like winter, and it was only the end of September.

"...So Severus and I made up." Lily said, finishing her story with a smile. Anne smiled back, but Mary wasn't as happy as the other two.

"I still don't understand why you two hang out with him." she mumbled, looking away. "I mean... you know he fiddles with... dark magic."

Anne flinched slightly. They new what Mulciber and Avery had done to Mary back in fourth year. They had tortured her with the Crutiatus Curse. Though, of course, Mary never told any teachers about it. She couldn't bear the possibility that they would come after her again.

Lily averted her eyes from Mary. "I know, Mary... but we've been friends since we were kids..." there was a note of pleading in her voice.

Mary shrugged and stared into the fire.

"Hey, ladies. Why such the long faces?" Sirius Black's voice said happily, coming in with the other three Marauders. Anne kept her eyes trained downward.

"Must you always acknowledge us, Black? Can't you just see us and walk on by once in a while?" Lily snapped.

Sirius shrugged lazily with a lopsided grin. "Can't help it. You see, Potter here is just an Evans Magnet. Everytime he sees you, he's just so magnetically attracted to you." he snickered.

James laughed easily. "So true, so true." he agreed.

Lily looked annoyed. "Clever." she said drily.

Sirius grinned. "Is that a compliment I hear? Thank you, Evans!" he exclaimed, then turned his eyes on Mary. In that moment, his black orbs instantly turned from teasing to smoldering. "Hey MacDonald." he said breathlessly, successfully making Mary blush with the attention.

"Hi." she said, failing to sound dismissive. She fiddled with the end of her skirt as she looked up at Sirius.

Anne could see it in Sirius' eyes. He was interested in Mary.

...

The next day, Anne sat in the library during lunch. She wasn't hungry. She hadn't been since the day before, when Mary started to flirt with Sirius. Sure, they weren't best friends, but Mary knew how badly Sirius bullied Anne. It just seemed like a stab in the back.

But there was something else wrong. She had gotten a letter this morning. From her parents.

_Dear Anne, _it read

_We regret to inform you that you and your siblings will not be returning home this holiday season. Your mother and I, no matter how much she objects, will be traveling on business this holiday season. We apologize for the inconveinience. We do miss you all, but we will see you during the summer holidays. _

_Love,_

_Father and Mother_

That's it. Four sentences. Anne was devastated. Yes, she loved Hogwarts with her whole heart, but she loved her family as well. She couldn't bear thinking that it'd be months before she saw her parents again.

Anne felt tears slip down her face, and pulled her book up further to cover her eyes.

"Anne. I thought I'd find you here." a familiar voice said kindly. Anne knew who it was before she looked up, and didn't feel like speaking to said person.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked. When he received no answer, he sat anyway.

"What's the matter?" he tried again. Anne focased her eyes on a singular word in her book.

"Nothing." she answered, and sniffed.

"Something's obviously the matter." Remus said, his voice amused, but then it turned serious. "You can talk to me, you know. Is it Sirius again?"

Anne shook her head 'no'. After a moment, she brought her hand up and slowly slid the letter over to where Remus was sitting. He read it in a heartbeat, and she heard him sigh as he slid it back over.

"I'm sorry, Anne." he said with sympathy. "I know how hard it is to be away from your family. Especially during the holidays."

Anne continued to stare at that singular letter in her book. 'Gentle' was the word. And the more Anne thought about it, the more she realized that it was the perfect word to describe Remus.

"Yes." she agreed to him finally. Her voice was just below a whisper, and you could argue that she had even uttered it at all. Remus hesitantly placed a hand on her arm. She flinched ever so slightly under his slightly chilly touch. He immediately withdrew his hand.

"Sorry." he mumbled, and Anne shrugged. There was another pause.

"It is alright." she sighed, and glanced at the petite wristwatch that she kept on at all time. "Uh... do you want to walk together to Transfiguration, Remus?"

Remus smiled slightly. "Sure." he answered. "How about we partner up today? I heard from James that we're doing duplication spells today."

Anne bit her lip, but nodded hesitantly. "Of course." she responded slowly as she began to gather her textbooks.

Remus smiled wider, and helped Anne collect her belongings before they exited the library together.

As they walked to their shared double Transfiguration class, however, James Potter and Sirius Black spotted them. They looked at each other questioningly, but then smiled.

"Remy's gotta crushh!" James sang with a devilish smile. Sirius snickered in response, and they both turned to head to Care of Magical Creatures together.

...

**Aaaand more hell along the way for Anne. And Remus will get dished some of the hell this time! YAY!**

**So next chapter I'm going to start writing in first person. But it will never switch to anybody else but Anne-dear. So let me know you thoughts on that, and whether I should continue that. Next chapter, of course.**

**Alright, so don't forget to REVIEW. It'll be your Christmas present to me! :D**

**Thanks again for reading, guys! Love you all! Happy Holidays!**

**Jess**


	33. Halloween

_"Stupid people are dangerous." - Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games_

_..._

All Hallows Eve. Also known as Halloween. Anne sat next to her window in her dorm room. Everyone was out in the common room, planning the last minute preparations for the party that was to be tonight.

Everyone was invited, so long as you were a fifth year or older. Anne, in all her naivety, once questioned why that fourth years or younger were not invited. In this day and age, however, she had figured it out. There would be firewhiskey.

No, scratch that.

There would be a _lot_ of firewhiskey.

Anne was going, of course. Though she had initially refused. She did not want to be a part of activities that would be against the rules. But Lily and the rest of her friends had all guilted her into attendance.

They even got her a bloody costume.

Anne glanced at it, it was an Egyptian princess costume. She had learned about the civilization in History of Magic and Ancient Runes, and the topic was simply fascinating. She had mentioned the beauty of their princesses to Lily one night, and was glad of it. Who knows what sort of distasteful costume they would have gotten her otherwise. Though she was not very happy about the prospect of the party, she _was_ extremely satisfied with her tasteful and beautiful costume.

The garment was pure white, and it was full length, though it was split on the sides up to just past her knee. It fluttered back to reveal leg when she put it on, but Anne was not too self conscious about it. At least, in her room... by herself.

It was tight fitting on the top, and it flowed at the bottom. A gold sash with hieroglyphics was to be tied around her waist. Similar gold strands connected at the bottom of her bust line, meeting again behind her back. The dip in the neckline was steeper than she was used to, but it still didn't show much. Solid gold-colored metal bands were to go around her upper arms, and a golden circlet around her red hair. In short, the costume was gorgeous.

The sun was setting behind the lake sooner than Anne would have liked. She was nervous as hell for the party, no matter how wonderful her costume was. The Marauders would be there. _Sirius_ would be there. He would be _drinking_. No good could possibly come out of this.

Anne heard her friends coming up the stairs before they even entered the room. She glanced over from her spot perched by the window.

"Anne, the party starts in less than an hour! How are you not even dressed yet?" Erin demanded, rushing to her bed and picking up her costume. Anne shrugged, and got up. All the girls were stripping and getting dressed up. Lily, Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas were also all in there, even though it wasn't their room. Persephone bounded in moments after.

"'Kay, guys. We have exactly fourty-seven minutes. Greg is gonna be there. Marlene, Sirius is gonna be there. Anne, Remus is gonna be there. And Lily, James is gonna be there. We gotta look our bloody best!" she shouted, stripping to her skivvies as Lily and Marlene gave a unified 'Hey!' at the sound of their names.

Anne's face was bright red at the sound of Remus' name, but continued to dress herself in her pure white costume. She had done her hair previously that day, and it still was straight as a wand. However, her face was void of make-up. Persephone had promised to do it for her.

When everyone had gotten dressed, Persephone approached Anne, scrutinizing her facial features.

"Okay, poppet. I know exactly what to do. Sit down." she commanded, and Anne sat obediently on her bed. Persephone pulled out a rather large bag of cosmetics, and got to work.

In ten minutes, Anne was deemed ready. A mirror was held in her face. Honestly, she looked like a true Egyptian princess would. Black eyeliner framed her grey-blue eyes magnificently, and gold eyeshadow shimmered from her lids. She beamed at Persephone, who grinned importantly back.

"I know, I know. I'm a genius." she said, waving her hand casually. She winked at Anne briefly before starting on her own makeup.

"Wow, Anne. You do look stunning." Mary complimented from the other side of the room. Dorcas and Lily nodded in approval. Marlene rolled her eyes in the mirror as she heavily applied dark makeup to her eyes. She was going as a ghost. Apparently, ghosts didn't wear very much clothing.

Once everyone was ready, they all flounced down the stairs to the already crowded common rooms. Anne glanced nervously at Lily, who was dressed as a general princess in a sleek blue dress. She squeezed her hand comfortingly as she was greeted by other Gryffindors and pulled into the crowd to dance.

Persephone had found Greg, and was currently being complimented on her 'warrior princess' outfit. They, too, disappeared into the crowded dance floor which was once where the armchairs and sofas rested.

Anne was alone. She glanced around at the people. She recognized nearly all of them by name, but was too shy to head over and say hello. She drifted to the outskirts of the party, as she turned to walk to the other side, her wrist was captured in a hand and she was pulled into the mob of dancing teenagers.

The hand belonged to Erin, who encouraged her to dance. Anne blushed deeply, and watched how the other girls danced. She could never pull off such... provacative... moves, so she contented Erin with just swaying to the music.

In a few moments, Anne felt sufficiently awkward. "I must go get some... air." she said to Erin before squeezing her way out of the sea of kids. She moved over to the drinks table, where bottles of firewhiskey rested. She reached past the alcohol and picked up a bottle of butterbeer. She sipped the drink slowly, though the alcoholic content was much, much lower than firewhiskey.

She noticed a dark figure approaching her from the side. She stared at the figure uncomfortably, before realizing who it was by the color of his hair hanging down from his hood.

"Hello Remus." she said, laughing softly as she reached up boldly and flipped his hood back to reveal his grinning face.

"Hey, Anne." he said happily. He took in her form, but was careful about letting his gaze freeze on her chest or waist. His brown eyes met her grey blue eyes kindly. "You look, well, wonderful."

Anne blushed at his compliment and smiled. "Oh, _merci._" she said. "_Et toi, tu as l'air fantastique._" She blushed deeper when she realized that she had slipped into her first language. "I am sorry. 'Old habits die hard', you know."

Remus laughed softly. "Don't worry. I like it when you speak French. It's cute." he said, and Anne was surprised at how he was flirting with her. She suspected firewhiskey, but she couldn't smell it on his breath, and he seemed completely normal besides his obvious boldness.

Anne leaned against the table, trying to act casual, though her heart was racing and she couldn't stop blushing. She was also shaking slightly. Remus cleared his throat and look a spot next to her, leaning against the table as well.

"So, how's this party treating you?" he asked, eyes scanning the crowd for his friends. Anne was doing the same.

She shrugged. "Well, it is not as bad as I expected." she answered honestly. "But parties are not usually my 'scene', you know. I would much rather be upstairs reading a book right now."

Remus chuckled. "You and your books." he said, grinning down at her. She blushed. "But really, I'm with you there. I'm not much for parties either. Much too loud."

"And a tad disturbing." Anne said, her voice betraying her distaste as she spotting Sirius and Marlene on a couch. Remus shrugged.

"They've both been drinking. I doubt either of them know what they're doing." he said, though his voice betrayed his distaste as well. "They're probably gonna forget it by morning."

Anne sipped her butterbeer, trying to figure out something else to say to Remus.

"Hey everybody! Look at Annie and Remy! They're so cute!" Persephone slurred, already drunk on firewhiskey. "Aren't they, Greggy? Aren't they?"

Nobody paid them any mind, but Anne blushed deeply none the less. "This is why I do not like parties." she said quietly.

Remus shrugged. "Well we are a dashing pair, aren't we?" he joked. Anne smiled, bu his comment made her blush deeper. Did he really think they were a cute couple?

The party began to fly by, Anne and Remus talking most of night. They drank a few butterbeers, but not nearly enough to feel the effects of the low alcohol content. To Anne, just talking with Remus felt... right. She felt connected with him.

Anne had been telling Remus about the book she had finished, and was overjoyed to find that he seemed genuinely interested.

"If you want, I could lend it to you." she offered, and Remus nodded.

"Sure, that would be great. I've never really read any Muggle literature... it would be interesting." he agreed.

"I will go get it now, before I forget." she said, turning to head up the stairs. "Come with me."

Remus nodded and followed her up the stairs to her dormroom. She opened the cabinet next to her bed and pulled out the book in question. She held it out to Remus.

"Here. I really think that you will enjoy it." she said as he took it from her and tucked it into his robe.

"Thanks. I know I will. I mean, you're the expert on literature, aren't you." he teased. Anne grinned.

"I mean, I cannot help it. Books are like a portal to another world. Where things that cannot possibly happen in reality can happen." she said dreamily.

Remus smiled. "You talk so passionately about books." he said, sitting at the edge of her bed. Anne joined him. "It's refreshing."

Anne shrugged. "Books are good for you." she said simply. "I have been reading since I was very young, and, as you can see, I never stopped." She picked up her most recent book, flipping through the pages delicately.

They were silent, staring at each other with interest. It wasn't an awkward silence, however. It was peaceful, even with the thump of music in the background and the shouts of kids.

However, the shouts became louder as Remus was about to say something, and Anne distinctly heard someone yell, 'They went up here!'.

They turned to the door as it burst open, and Sirius, Marlene, James, and Peter burst into the room.

"Ha! See! I told you they was up here! They're _toootally_ in love!" Sirius slurred, his arm flung around a giggling Marlene. His grey eyes were dulled with alcohol.

"Did ya give it to her good, Remy, ol' boy?" James sneered, and they all laughed at their expense. "Gave her the hot beef injection, didja?"

Remus was infuriated. Anne was mortified. She felt tears spring to her eyes.

"C'mon, Remy. Out with it, now." Peter slurred, though Anne felt as though he was faking being as drunk as he seemed.

Remus growled. "Nothing happened. We were just talking. Have you ever been in the same room with a girl and just talked?" he snapped. Sirius and James burst out in manic laughter.

"Not when it comes to a hottie like Anne! Nah, Remus. Admit it, you fancy her _sooooo_ much it hurts." Sirius yelled, earning shouts of approval from James and Peter. "Like, like you finally got to see what we saw on the Hogwarts Express. It wasn't no Kelsey Harold. It was nerd girl! Y'know, it's the smart ones that are the freakiest! Tell me, Remy, was she all up on your-"

"Sirius!" Remus yelled, irritated but at the same time, his face seemed amused. "You're drunk. Go back downstairs and finish having a snog with Marlene."

"My pleasure." Sirius sneered. "And we'll try to get Lover Boy over there a date with the other redhead." With that, they lost interest and bounded back downstairs to the party.

Remus turned to Anne. "They were just drunk. Don't worry about it, Anne." he said, his voice apologetic. Anne bit her lip and stared at the floor.

"It's okay, Remus. Go back to the party." she said, turning towards the window. She stared at the waxing moon for a few seconds before turning again and realizing that Remus was still present. "Go on."

Remus respected her wished and reluctantly left, closing the door behind him. When he was gone, Anne let her tears fall down her face in rivers.

...

**Whoaaa I'm baack. Shocker, right? And a longer chapter than usual!**

**So I'm very sorry about not updating in FOREVER but I promise, I'm back for good. At least for the duration of the summer.**

**So I hope you at least liked the new chapter. I'm getting back into the swing of things... so it's probably not the best... but it's a start!**

**I love you all! Please review! **

**Jess**


End file.
